Nectar of Kindness - Heart of Vengeance
by Bahamut12
Summary: This story is set before the events of Hellboy II: The Golden Army. The Sons of the Earth live in peace and tranquillity but all is not as it seems. A young elven woman named Bamba Arealia is the closest friend to Prince Nuada before a different bond develops between them. However it seems that war with humanity is inevitable and she makes the ultimate sacrifice to save her people.
1. Prologue

**Prologue– Nature's Child**

 **(Life on Earth is Created)**

 **2376 BC**

" _It is said that at the dawn of time man, beast and all other magical beings lived together under Aiglin…The Father Tree…But man had been created with a hole in his heart, a hole that no possession, power or knowledge could fill and in his infinite greed man dreamt of expanding his dominion over the entire earth…"_ – Professor Broom, Story of the Ancient War and The Golden Army

Bamba Aeralia one of the daughters of the earth was taking her usual morning stroll through the entwining woodland, enjoying the peace and the tranquillity of the day. It was a warm, sun filled morning, with sweet spring breezes rustling the layers of leaves above as the sounds of flora and fauna filled the air. Pollen particles hummed in the air the sun rays created dappled patches of light on the earthy ground as she revelled in the beauty of the season. Bamba Aeralia, daughter to one of the high elven houses was glad to be free of the family customs just for a few hours to enjoy what beauty the world had to offer, particularly at this time of year. The Sons of the Earth were living in all the peace and tranquillity that the world could offer, and it was a wonderful time to be born. The lands where she and her people dwelled were the most beautiful in the spring and summer months and she wanted to make the most of the joys around her. Bamba was a perfect example of her elven species, with the tips of her ears subtly pointing beneath her locks of silky light blonde hair. Her skin was unblemished and fine but bark like engravings were etched over her face, as if her body was born from a tree itself. A birthmark faint but noticeable but fair stretched across her nose. Eyes of an amber lustre reflected in the light of the sun, adored in a white and gold gown with an elegant golden belt encasing her slim waist. The hem of her garment trailed on the ground as she lifted a hand, almost as if to grasp the pollen particles in the air. As she amerced herself in the beauty of her surroundings, these forests being her home all her life, knowing every inch of them a cobalt and emerald combined butterfly nestled in her outstretched palm. Beaming happily, the young elven woman cupped the beautiful creature with care in her hands, holding it to her chest before whispering a blessing in her mother tongue, gently releasing her hands, allowing the creature to flutter away into the sun speckled sky. Sighing in contentment, just glad that all was peaceful and quiet, she rested an elegant, well-manicured hand on the bark of a tree, as it towered powerfully above her. She could almost hear it speak to her, as if mother nature was talking herself as she placed her ear to the bark, a delicious woody smell enticing her and reminding her this was home. Bamba sunk down to the floor and sat cross legged, examining the earth beneath her feet, eyes burning with fascination looking at the intricate patterns which the roots made. As she traced a pattern through the soil particles a gentle smiled turned up the corners of her mouth, staring entranced as an elegant stag walked proudly into the glen, puffing its chest in a sign of power as if it owned the ground it walked on. Bamba was enamoured by the elegant creature for a moment as she watched its movements, giving the mighty creature space and respect. After a moment of grazing, the stag lifted its intricately horned head, black shimmering eyes staring right in her direction. To her surprise he stalked closer as Bamba took a few steps towards him, her silken steps not leaving a sound on the forest floor.

 _You are a beautiful creature aren't you…Thank you for keeping me company…_ Bamba spoke aloud as both the stag and the elf crept ever closer to each other until, almost enraptured by her trust the stag lowered its head, almost as if in submission, feeling calm and safe in her presence. Bamba was honoured the creature placed such trust in her as she reached out a hand before their bond was struck, the creature raising its head, Bamba placing her hands either side of its muzzle before closing her eyes, their foreheads touching. _I wonder if you have a name…_ Bamba cooed sweetly as lost in the blissful moment she barely heard or recognised the danger. Before she had time to comprehend what was happening a loud "bang!" shattered the peaceful spring silence as she horrible sound made her flatten herself to the forest floor in fright. Another shot sounded, but it was closer this time. By the time Bamba had worked up the courage to get to her feet she got her bearings, but her heart almost froze in her chest, tears welling up in her eyes when she saw the stag lying on its side, blood pouring from a fatal wound to its chest, moaning in pain. Distraught at seeing the innocent animal suffering she knelt by his side, tearing a fragment from her gown, trying to patch him over, hands trembling, blood coating her hands. _No, no, no…You're not going to die. You're going to be alright…Please gods no, don't let this happen…_ Bamba whispered in panic, her short breaths hitching in her chest making her hastening her actions, even more blood spilling from the creature. She was so focused on helping the wounded animal she was blind to the immediate threat as another shot rang out, but it wasn't aimed for the animal…It was aimed at her! Unable to decipher where the attack had come from she felt a blinding pain shoot down her left side before her right hand came away from her ribcage, blood staining her skin and seeping through her silken white gown. Unable to stay conscious and in indescribable amounts of pain from the unknown attack she slumped to the ground, crying for help until she was realised she was alone and she was probably going to die in this place. At least she would die where mother nature would watch over her, so she was not alone. As she prepared herself to accept her fate a tall shadow loomed over her, just being able to make out the deep golden hue of a pair of eyes staring down at her before an urgent voice issued a command and her world melded to black.


	2. We Will Find A Way

**Chapter 1: "We Will Find a Way"**

" _The blood of many an elf, ogre and goblin was spilt in their war with man and King Balor the one-armed king of Elfland watched the slaughter in dread and despair…"_ \- Hellboy 2

Sounds and lights came back to her senses as she felt a comfortable mattress at her back. Several voices sounded like murmurs to her at first, but they became clearer, words more audible as she tried to sit up, but the pain was too much for her to move. Several elven medical specialists, alchemists she guessed by their black and blue gowns, bustled about the small space. Wincing in discomfort she tried to search for her wound again, but it was bandaged up, the neat, clean work of someone who wanted to help her. Frustrated as she wanted answers as to why this had happened she sunk back to the bed, head nestling against the pillow, amber eyes trained on the ceiling. What was the source of that unearthly noise and why had it caused such blood and destruction? She just wanted to know the answers to these questions, but her head hurt too much to decipher them. Just as she about to drift off a stately looking woman, dressed in a customary black dress with hints of red she always wore and the royal seal in gold emblazoned on her chest rushed towards her, deep golden eyes birthing relief. Bamba was too warn out to recognize the woman and her name eluded her but she seemed familiar. With the shock of the incident her memory was a haze. She felt the woman clasp her hand with affection, sitting next to her, engaging with the wearing expression in her eyes, the elder elf's voice consumed with worry.

"Bamba, dearest Bamba, thank goodness you're awake! We've all been so worried about you. We feared you wouldn't make it" she fretted, holding her hand in support, not being able to understand the trauma her friend had experienced. Her voice brought it all back. She was her closest friend, the woman she trusted more than anything. The princess of the elven people, the milk of kindness itself. How could she forget her friend? Perhaps the event had traumatised her more than she thought as she let out a deep breath, closing her eyes. "Bamba its just…" the royal elf sighed, voice trembling slightly as tears birthed up from her eyes and flooded down her cheeks, the shock hitting home that her closest friend was alive and recovering. "We thought we had lost you. You were unconscious for two days and we didn't know if you would wake up. I'm just so glad you're okay…If anything happened to you…" She whispered sadly, then pushed the memory away as her friend spoke, her hand still trying to find if her wound was open or not as she grimaced.

"Your highness please do not worry about me. I'm going to be fine…What happened after I was…" Bamba began as she trailed off, the events after she was shot all a haze to her as she listened to the soothing voice of her closest friend, ever grateful she was at her side.

"My brother heard the sound from far away and thank the gods he was not too late. He and the other alchemists have tried to give you the best possible comfort. I'm sorry you are still in pain. I wish there was something I could do…" The princess lowered her head in regret, her long white blonde hair falling over her pointed ears as Bamba clenched her hand tighter, opening her eyes a fraction. Bamba had become close to royalty through her father's connection to the crown, her father a noble man in the eyes of the elven king: King Balor.

"Do not worry about me your highness…What has past, has past and we can rebuild…Besides I feel much better than I was…" Bamba's cheeks having regained some colour and that consoled the princess immensely.

"Bamba dearest, how many times do I have to tell you, you do not need to address me like that. You are like a sister to me Bamba, please call me Nuala" the princess smiled warmly at her, that smile bringing back fond memories from her childhood when they would both wonder the forests, seeing who could gather the most fruit or spot the most butterflies.

"Nuala, my best friend…Thank you so much for everything…" Bamba sighed as she needed to rest, closing her eyes as the princess wanted to respond but she saw no need, just wanted to let her friend recover. When she was asleep Nuala rose from her side, the guards that were on station bowing to her as she made her way to the other side of the room. Deciding not to leave the room her eyes fell on small green pouch on the alchemists work bench where most of the cures were made. Curious, the princess undid the small pouch and tipped the contents into her hand and her eyes widened in shock as a small metal round, no smaller than four milometers across fell into her palm, stained with Bamba's blood. Stunned at how such a weapon could cause such harm she wanted to examine it further when footsteps sounded outside as she quickly slipped the metal object back into the pouch and tightened the knot. Striding over to Bamba's bedside she was just about to sit by her when the authorotive form of her brother strode into the room, the elven prince in no mood for games as through the link the two had, had formed from birth she sensed his anger and knew now was not to the time to ask naïve questions. Like her the tips of his ears were displayed under his shoulder length white-blonde hair, the identical birthmark which his sister bore running lengthways across the bridge of his nose. Like all elves his beautiful skin bore tree like markings, while his deep golden eyes blazed in the handsome onset of his face. The females of his species would have classified him as handsome. Nuala noticed something different about him, the fact that he was armed, which he hadn't been in years sparked a fear into her that she didn't like, but the long blade was sheathed and wasn't endangering anyone…yet. The royal pair always wore matching colours, his tunic and leggings black while a red belt was strapped firmly round his waist, with the customary royal seal of Bethmoora proudly displayed in the middle. The dark tint of his eyes frightened her sometimes, but she remained firm, strong, stoic. She had to be. For her people…For her family…For her friend.

"Sister I thought I told you not to disturb Bamba! She is in need of her rest and doesn't need to be disturbed!" snapped Nuada fiercely, placing his hands on his hips glaring at her before she retorted her remark just as cutting, admitting to herself she could be fearsome when she wanted to be, puffing out her chest.

"If you had any idea what that poor girl has been through you'd let me look after her. Neither of us can comprehend what happened to her. She is my greatest friend and I will do anything to protect her…She needs me…" Nuala protested but her brother stormed passed her, snatching the green pouch from the table and glared at it with loathing.

"Bamba is a strong woman. She can take care of herself. She has been through a lot recently and the last thing she needs is someone spouting stories at her to cheer her up" Nuada scowled as affronted at his remark she flurried up to him in a hew of black and crimson, wringing her hands by her sides.

"I was only trying to help brother can't you see that! She is my friend and I won't let anything like this happen to her again!" Nuala tried to control her temper as the elven prince held the green pouch in front of him, closing a fist around it in a gesture of rage.

"This vile weapon could have killed her sister don't you see that!?" Nuada seethed as he threw the pouch to the floor, glaring at it with loathing before his sister scooped it up with haste and held it close to her chest. "Whoever is responsible for this I will find them if it's the last thing I do. No one threatens my people and lives!" The prince threatened as before she could stop him he strode with a menacing purpose in his step from the room, leaving a flustered Nuala in his wake. Stunned at his sudden outburst of anger she was riveted to the spot for a moment before the pouch peaked her curiosity again as she peered into the bag. Could whatever was inside be a weapon of great danger? Why hadn't her keen senses alerted her to this? Suddenly she was snapped out of her thoughts by an unwell groan from the otherwise of the room as horrified she saw the quick rises and falls of her chest and knew her condition was worsening.

"Nuala…I don't feel well…" Bamba cried, tears blotching her eyes, running over her skin that had taken on a pallid colour. "Help me…It hurts…" She groaned as Nuala flurried about the room getting everything she needed before slotting a soft hand behind her head then on her brow, feeling the warmth of her skin, expression furrowing with worry. Bamba began to shiver, hot and cold flashes taking over her skin as she hunched up under the covers, trying to supress the pain she was feeling in her stomach.

"Bamba sweetheart you have a fever. You're very sick and need to rest…When did this happen?" Nuala asked kindly as she ran a damp, cold cloth over her head trying to bring her temperature down. "Bamba when did you begin to feel unwell?" Nuala questioned again as any answer her friend could give her would help her worsening condition.

"Just a few…hours ago…It hurts…Nuala help me…It hurts…" Bamba whispered feebly as her friend merely just told her to rest, giving all the words of comfort she could.

"I'll try to help you anyway I can dearest Bamba. We will both get through this. I'll be here for you always Bamba…I promise" Nuala soothed, her kind voice like a healing chime in Bamba's head as through all the pain, discomfort and sickness she was able to drift off to sleep but something about these events was unsettling.

A few months after the terrible event and Bamba was able to get back on her feet again, colour back in her cheeks, that golden glint back in her eyes. The princess was relieved to hear of her recovery and the rest of the elven people even more so. In these times of uncertainty Bamba's kindness was able to shine like a ray of hope to her people and she wanted to exist solely for the purpose of helping them. The earth was her home and she wanted to make the most of it, particularly when the weather was this heavenly. She was striding through her favourite woodland, the sun's rays almost making her hair shimmer with her eyes sparkled with their usual golden lustre. Adorned in a gown of emerald green and gold she almost blended into the forest, making it difficult for a passer by to spot her. She began to sing in her mother tongue, an old favourite that her mother had used to sing to her, soft and sweet as a white and red bird with a beautiful golden plumage flitted down from the trees to perch on her outstretched finger. Smiling kindly she touched the bird to her forehead, nuzzling it with affection, running a finger delicately over his plumage stroking him. She inhaled deeply, letting the clean, fresh air cleanse her body and soul. She was still a little shaken from the incident that had occurred when the foreign weapon had struck her down, but she was back on her feet and recovering well. A familiar voice behind her startled her slightly as the bird took flight from her hand but she sighed in relief as it was a close friend. For a moment she was transfixed by his dark eyes, a light blush appearing on her cheeks.

"A Fletchlander, a rare specimen. I haven't seen one with my own eyes in years. They are very beautiful" the prince said in a tone consumed by wonderment as he neared her, a calm expression crossing his handsome face, a calm Bamba hadn't sensed in him in a long time. She was glad to see him at peace with the world, even if it was just for a while. He was dressed in his customary black tunic and leggings, thigh length black boots not even stirring the forest floor beneath him while the customary royal crest was proudly displayed in the centre of the crimson belt around his waist. Bamba had jumped slightly at the sudden sound of his voice but breathed out in relief to know she was in pleasant company.

"Sire, forgive me I didn't realise…" Bamba began about to bow low at the waist but he raised a gloved hand, dismissing the formalities.

"Don't apologise Bamba. You were not to know. You need not pay me that respect Bamba. We are friends after all are we not?" the prince spoke, choosing his words carefully as a shy smile lit up her perfectly formed face, golden eyes sparkling with their usual mirth.

"Of course, sire, how could I forget?" Bamba beamed happily as she turned her back knowing she was in the presence of her friend as she let the sun's rays bathe her skin, a luscious warmth revitalising her body. "A lovely day isn't it?" She asked kindly as another Fletchlander, maybe the same bird returned to her hand, paying it the same attention as before. He answered her question, striding up beside her as he gestured with his hand and the bird hopped effortlessly onto his finger, showing her that he also had a connection with the earth, a connection that one day she hopped to understand. All magical beings that had been created, elf, troll, goblin, fairy and ogre had a strong connection to mother nature and other natural creatures that had been created along with them, the elves having one of the purest connections of all.

"Quite so Bamba, quite so. Isn't he just beautiful?" the prince enquired for her opinion as Bamba tried to hide her blushes, scolding herself on the inside as she stroked his plumage with affection, nodding in agreement. With a gentle gesture the prince extended his arm and the bird took flight into the sky, a realm they could not reach, probably to his nest in the treetops above. After a moments silence with nothing but the sounds of the forest around them his voice sounded again but she no longer feared it like she used to in her childhood, she welcomed it. "Will you walk with me Bamba?" he asked, his heart growing another inch in size as she nodded, striding by his side through the expansive woodland, trees and plants of every variety and shade of green almost enveloping them. "How is your wound healing up? I realise that my short-lived days as an alchemist may not have been enough. I apologise if you are still in pain. If there is anything I can do to help…" the prince began but Bamba shook her head, turning her gaze to him, eyes full of life reassuring him that she was alright.

"You have done more than enough sire. If not for you and your alchemists I would have…" she took a deep breath, trying to quell the memory of when she had collapsed beside the stag that morning, that horrible unnatural noise, gown coated in blood… "I never thanked you properly sire for saving my life…I have no possible way to thank you enough. You and your sister have been so kind to me, looked after me since I was a child and…" Bamba paused feeling his intense eyes on her, knowing he was listening intently. "I owe you my life. I am debt to you both and from the bottom of my heart I mean that" the young elven woman gave a courteous glance to her sovereign lord, offering a kind smile as he put a strong hand on her shoulder as they continued to walk, Bamba feeling the strength of his gentle grip, the strength of a true warrior.

"I would have done nothing else Bamba. I was not going to just leave you alone out here. I have made a promise to you and to the rest of my people. I will find out who is behind these attacks and I will hunt them down. I won't put the lives of my people in danger and I refuse to stand by and not take action…" Bamba almost retracted at the sudden tone of menace creeping up in his voice but she stayed loyal and true by his side, keeping up with his walking pace.

"That is indeed a noble goal sire, but couldn't searching for the attackers lead them to us?" Bamba asked, her voice silken and calm and for a moment he thought about letting go of the rage he felt, and it was never too far from the surface. He was very protective of his family, his people and his home and one day she would realise he would do anything to keep them safe. He paused his gentle ambling to gain her full attention.

"Bamba, I am not just going to sit back and watch while these attacks are happening. You don't seem to realise. You were fortunate not to have been killed. Four of my kin have died, all from the same source. They were killed with weapons not used in our world and I'm going to put a stop to it!" As the thread of anger inside the prince suddenly snapped, in a swift movement he grabbed her by the wrist and forced her to look deep into his eyes. They burned with their fiery intensity, with the intensity of many suns and Bamba had seen a side of her lord she never knew had existed…A vengeful side with the power to tear everything apart.

"My lord please don't speak like this…This will all be resolved. All I've wanted to do is be there for you, to help you…" Bamba pleaded as she tried to decipher the many emotions crossing his face, jaw tense with anger as she spoke again but this time he gripped onto her arm even tighter, pulling her closer to him, causing her to utter a small cry of pain. "Let me come with you. Please I can help you. I can fight…" Bamba protested, but he stared down at her, rage almost blazing through his eyes at her, Bamba standing stoic and strong. She had to be if the right path was to be taken.

"Bamba don't be so stupid! You will do no such thing! I will not have you put yourself in harms way again. This is my fight Bamba and I refuse to see innocent lives being lost. You will not fight. I forbid it!" the powerful elven warrior glowered at her, a look she'd never received from him before as she tried to distance herself from him, but he merely gripped onto her arm tighter, as if he was trying to prove a point.

"I can help, and I will…I'll find a way to help you…I promise. Please sire just calm down…There is a rational way of thinking about these things. This turn of events is most grave, but we can turn the tide. We have the strongest warriors and the kindest hearts…We always have" Bamba soothed in a voice like silk, pleading with him and as if mother nature had commanded it he let go of her arm, turning his back to her brooding in silence for a moment. She was about to approach him when he sighed, placing a hand to his forehead, staring at the forest floor.

"I'm sorry Bamba. I didn't mean to anger at you. There are many dangers out there and I won't allow you to be hurt. I won't allow any of my people to be hurt. I just care for you much more than you know Bamba…That's why…" the prince trailed his way to silence as knowing he would welcome her comfort she placed a soft hand on his shoulder, the silkiness of her touch almost sending him to a heavenly place for a moment.

"Sire, I am flattered that you care so much for me. It honours me to know that you protect us. We will find a way…I promise" Bamba smiled sweetly as he pulled himself up to his full, powerful height, closing his eyes for a moment, losing himself in the season and all of nature's gifts around him as she tended to do. The elf prince and Bamba strode through the woodland sharing stories and talking the best part of the day away until they reached the end of the large strand of woodland they had been walking through. It had been a pleasant afternoon but Bamba knew the prince would always have this desire for revenge…Anyone who sought to hurt his people ended up dead and she couldn't hope to stop that. His voice mostly had a stony edge, but she managed to hear the melodic side to it.

"Thank you for spending time with me Bamba. You have given me much to ponder and I shall heed your words, they mean much to me" the prince gazed seriously at her as Bamba plucked up the courage and asked the question that had been on her mind, but she hadn't had the guts to say it. He was a friend, so she assumed he trusted her with anything.

"Sire if you don't mind me asking, I hear you are to be betrothed? I meant to wish you my happiest congratulations, but I haven't had the time to mention it" Bamba beamed happily as at the nature of her question he rolled his dark eyes skyward and made a groaning sound, as if he was not happy with the change of subject. Bamba gazed at him incredulously, golden eyes wide, slightly exasperated. "You're not happy to be getting married sire? I'd thought you'd be happy?" Bamba asked curiously as the prince shook his head, strands of his long white-blonde hair falling over his pointed ears.

"That would be if I wanted to marry Bamba but as usual my father gives me no choice. As royalty I must marry royal blood within a set amount of time. I have dismissed every suitor my father introduced me to. I don't want to be with any of them Bamba. That is why I'm not happy. Surely you know the laws of our people. We bind and mate for life. So, if I go ahead with this marriage I'm going to bound to a person I don't want to share the rest of my life with…" he sighed, turning his gaze to the horizon, almost feeling the need to want to cry but he was a warrior: Tears were the last thing he would shed. "He forcing me into this marriage Bamba and I have no choice. It will be the same with my sister and she will have no choice to. I just want us both to be happy, but it appears we won't be…" he let his hands fall limp by his sides as Bamba gazed at him, her deep golden eyes full of kindness and understanding. "I'm sorry Bamba. I don't mean to anger at you…That is the sole reason why I have been angry of late, but I refuse to take my anger out on you. You have shown kindness to me even when I have lashed out and taken advantage of you…Your friendship keeps me whole Bamba, never forget that…" he smiled warmly as Bamba could only just begin to piece together in her mind what he was going through.

"Sire I had no idea that was the case. I'm so sorry. If only there was a way I could help…" Bamba began but he stopped her in her tracks, hooking a strong arm around her neck, pulling her close against him.

"No Bamba…You've done enough…Just to have you as my friend on this world is more that I will ever need. Thank you for everything…I'm with you always…" he crooned warmly against the crown of her head, the power of his words, the gentleness of his touch on her skin making her giddy a fraction. She just lost herself in the moment for a while before realising no binding could come between them. She refused to disobey royal protocol and her king but moreover she wanted to respect him, to honour him as a friend but one day she would know she meant more to him than just a mere friend. He cupped her shapely chin in his right hand, placing a kiss on the bridge of her nose before releasing her and striding away, that warrior's strength always in his step. Feeling the beating of her heart quickly dying down from the encounter she touched the bridge of her nose then to her breast, head still reeling. She had realised the cause of his sudden outbursts of anger and yet she felt so helpless. As a friend she wanted to help him and as one of the daughters of the Earth is was her duty, and she had promised she would, but it would be a difficult border to cross. She couldn't help but worry he felt for her beyond their simple realm of close friends and knew something like that between them could never happen. She was not of noble blood. It was out of the question and the king would never allow it. Still the moment was lovely…She shook her head, refusing to be lost in the moment. He would always be the greatest friend to her and she would do anything in her power to help him. Her friend the elven prince. Prince Nuada.


	3. War On The Horizon

**Chapter 2: War on the Horizon**

" _Carvings of events thought fable, moments of history preserved with loving detail…Ogres, fairies and trolls were depicted in various activities, the children of the earth in their natural habitat…How far the Sons of Adam's domination of the planet had grown…"_ Hellboy II: The Golden Army Novel, Chapter I

Not many of her friends knew her true name. Bamba often liked to keep her name short for the sake of being simple but her full name was Bambareth, which was often a mouthful to say at times. It had been at least a month since she had heard from her closest friends and still she hoped they had time in their hearts for her. For some reason today more than any other day her wound had been paining her more than usual as she sometimes had to hunch over and clutch at her side, wincing in pain but she managed to convince passers-by that she was fine, waving off concerns. As she went about her daily chores planting fresh batches of flowers in the glen she couldn't help but wonder if war was upon them. For many months now, tension had been brewing between her people the Sons of the Earth and the Sons of Adam. The Sons of Adam or as they were known as humans were pushing for more control of the Earth every day and Bamba couldn't help but worry one day they were going to step too far and her people would defend themselves and act. She could not bear to see what would happen to her home if man ever got control of the land. They seemed to leave a wake of destruction in their path and she refused to see any more damage done to this beautiful world. She banished the image from her mind as the sweet aroma of the seeds she'd pulled from her pouch distracted her. Moving the soil gently so as not to disturb the creatures that may have been dwelling below she placed each seed carefully into the earth before covering them with a gentle sweep of her hand. She was about to plant a second variety of seed when a rustling sound made her look up and her mouth almost fell open in wonderment and surprise. A young male Shaymin wondered through the grass towards her, the green and cream of its fur making it hard to spot at first. Shaymin's were an incredibly rare sight even for magical creatures and it was said if you saw one it was a sign of blessing and good fortune. Shaymin's were beautiful creatures, a pale pink flower known as a gracedia blooming from the right side of its head. Shaymin's were mostly like hedgehogs but were white on their underside and had green fur all over the texture and the look of moss. His black eyes sparkled inquisitively at the elven woman who looked friendly. Bamba paused her work and sat on the ground, gesturing to the grassy spot in front of her as the Shaymin now completely at ease with her presence scurried towards her. Bamba nearly reeled from shock but she held it together. Shaymin's were usually incredibly shy and were likely to run off the first sight of seeing someone but Bamba was different. She was a Child of the Earth, all creatures seemed to trust and bond with her. Within moments the Shaymin was sitting in her lap, Bamba stroking under his tummy, tickling his soft fur. _I wonder where you're going…It must be so wonderful to be able to go where you want to go…You're free…And I'm well…You know…_ Bamba sighed wanting to explain to the Shaymin but she knew he wouldn't understand. There were many parts of her land that were largely unexplored, and she had been told on several occasions particularly by Nuada that she was not allowed to venture there. She had protested at points but in the end knew he was trying to protect her and so didn't argue. The fresh, mossy smell that was coming from the Shaymin's green fur was enticing as it snuggled up against her arm before scurrying back into the depths of the forest leaving Bamba alone with her thoughts and the long day ahead. _I better get this done before the heat of the day comes along…_ Bamba sighed as she picked up where she left off, opened the pouch and began to plant more seeds into the earth with all the care she could. She hummed a traditional tune while she worked. She had always been told she had a lovely voice, but she couldn't bring herself to sing in front of anyone. Her heavenly humming, notes low to high drifted on the breeze as soon the glen was filled with soft music, sweet enough to entice even the stoniest hearted troll. What she didn't know was that she was being watched. The prince had been on his morning patrol through the forest when he'd heard the singing and literally stopped dead in his tracks. For a moment he was unsure of the sound before straining his ears to listen. The melody was indeed wonderful and recognisable, one of his favourite songs as eventually after a few miles he reached the source of the beautiful sound. His friend Bamba Aeralia, obviously accompanying herself in the morning's work but her voice was lovely. Why hadn't she told him she could sing? Stunned for a moment he listened intently almost drifting away with the pleasant sound before he snapped out of the trance and continued to observe her.

After a while Bamba rose to her feet, happy that all the seeds she had planted would grow to be beautiful and would surely bring even more colour to her home. She had the feeling she was not alone and felt eyes on her but dismissed it and made her way from the glen knowing she would probably be needed at home. Deciding to wait until she had departed the woodland the prince took a moment to recompose his thoughts. He had to admit the truth to himself sooner or later, but his sister would forbid it, let alone his father. The truth that he was betrothed hit him harder than he would have liked as with each passing day he saw her, every moment they spent time together he felt himself falling for her, falling into a love with her that he couldn't seem to escape from. Yet the bitter realisation crept up inside him that she probably didn't love him in return saddened his heart. Needing time to think he absorbed the peace around him as he let the trunk of a towering tree support his spine as he sat cross legged on the ground. He let the sounds and smells of nature wash over him and that seemed to heal his troubled mind.

 **3 Months Later:**

Bamba couldn't help but sense danger in the air around her that morning as she went to the woodlands on the north side of the expansive land to pick berries. Her parents were against her from venturing out, particularly in these times when something wasn't right, but she refused to be afraid. The strange attacks continued to carry out their toll, taking the innocent lives of magical creatures across the land. The deaths weren't enough to cause long term distress to the population, but they were not going unignored. Armoured elven soldiers were often seen patrolling the forest, some with their long bows poised atop the trees and whilst this sent a fear through the young woman she understood. Despite the danger she thought she would be unfortunate if she was targeted. Forgetting about the events of the last few months she slung a golden laced delicate looking bag over her shoulders and started the few miles trek to the north. She had made a goal of collecting enough berries so that her mother could make her favourite childhood recipe, berry mulch. Bamba loved the taste of her mother's mulch. It was so refreshing and cooling on a warm summers day just like today. Dressed in a golden and ivory gown, a green bodice showing off her elegant waist line she strode with care into the woodland, nature's song immediately calling to her as various species of birds sung their myriad of songs from the treetops. Towering trees of all varieties grew strong and proud around her, while clumps of roots and vegetation taller than her knotted their way over and through the earth. Flowers of all colours and shapes filled the air with the luscious scent and the smell of fresh gracedias growing well in the last patch she'd planted them reached her senses. Closing her eyes as the fresh, clean air entered her lungs she was at one with this place and the world. This world had been created so perfectly and she was honoured to walk through and share its blessings and beauty. Bamba began her search for berries, with care gently peeling back the foliage to reach them. Making sure no one was around she took a glance behind her before she offered a prayer of thanks to the gods slipping the delicious tasting purple berry into her mouth. _One is enough…_ She thought, savouring the taste as she slipped the berries she was picking into the pouch around her waist. _They are just right at this time of year…_ Half an hour past before the same Shaymin she had spied three months earlier crawled up onto the branch and perched above her, watching her inquisitively. Bamba smiled up to him and offered him a berry to which he gladly accepted. As the Shaymin was eating happily out of her palm she couldn't help but feel something wasn't right, but she just revelled in the joys of the season. Bamba hoped that one day she would happily bound to the right person, a Son of the Earth to care for her. Of course, she was young but the process of courtship and binding where sacred to the gods and therefore were serious matters. As she strode about the glen gathering berries a traditional song, one of her father's favourites rose from her voice, small and tender at first but then growing in strength, singing getting through most days.

" _As I went out one May morning, one May morning be times. I met a maid from home had strayed, just as the sun do shine._

 _What makes you rise so soon my dear, your journey to pursue, those pretty little feet they step so neat, strike off the morning dew._

 _Well I'm going to feed my father's flock, his young and tender lambs, who over hills and over dales lie waiting for their dams._

 _Oh stay, oh stay you handsome maid and rest a moment here. For there is none but you alone, who I do love so dear._

 _How gloriously the sun do shine, how pleasant is the air. I'd rather rest on my true love's breast than any other way._

 _For I am thine and thou art mine, no man shall uncomforted thee. We'll join our hands in wedded bands and married we will be. We'll join our hands in wedded bands and married we will be…"_

Her voice ever beautiful, ever sweet trailed off into the glen as she continued her work, humming softly as she went along but around her all was not as it seemed.

A strange smell reached her keen senses, but this was not the smell of the forest. This was an acrid, putrid smell that almost made her choke, but she swallowed it back down into her gut and tried to draw in another breath. Within moments the fresh air which had been the life and soul of the woodland had been contaminated with vicious smog and she found it difficult to breath. She knew danger was coming but was panicking as she had no idea of the real threat, what was the source of that vile smell. The smog was fouling the pure air, and if she breathed it one more time she would have wanted to be sick. Thinking it was time to leave she gathered her belongings and covered her mouth and nose making her way from the woodland before she froze to the spot in abject terror. An orange glow exuding heat that was incomprehensible was approaching fast and within but a few minutes half the forest around her was consumed by the monstrous creature. She had no idea what it was. But all she could see was destruction, her home being destroyed, the lives of the innocent creatures that lived here in danger. Bamba ran as fast as her shaking legs could carry her but, in her panic, she fell over a jutting tree root and tumbled to the ground, a shuddering pain shot up her leg as she'd twisted her ankle. Hurt and dazzled she tried to get back to her feet but watched in horror, tears pouring over her face as a giant of a tree unable to hold its roots, encased in flames crashed to the floor sending up a shower of embers into the air. As the smoke began to clog the woodland even more, so thick at times she could barely see, it burnt her eyes and her lungs. Now completely overwhelmed she got to her feet and tried to get her bearings, attempting to run but the fire was closing in and she found herself surrounded. Now truly overwhelmed with fear, her body began to tremble, tears not relenting at the sight of her home burning before her eyes, all that life destroyed in a, but a few moments and it broke her heart to see something so catastrophic. A spark of realisation burst up within her as she knew she had to save something, anything. Choking on the acrid air filling her lungs and half blind from the smoke stinging her eyes she was able to make out a small creature who was trying to escape. _The Shaymin!_ Bamba thought wildly as without a second thought she swooped in and picked the confused and frightened creature from the scorching ground, cuddling him with protectiveness close to her chest as she tried to find a way out, but it was no use. She was trapped on every side by roaring flames and the smoke and polluted air would surely kill her before the heat would. " _Help! Someone anyone! Help us please!"_ Came her panicked cries, high pitched and shrill, trying to get anyone to hear but her voice was lost amidst the furnace of death. Again, she tried, shielding the terrified Shaymin against her chest who at this moment in time had curled himself up completely, a sign that the creature was petrified. _"Help! Someone help me!" S_ he tried again as the flames got nearer and nearer and her tears refused to relent. She was going to die and had resigned herself to that fact. No one would help her as she would surely die in a place that had once been so beautiful. She tried one last time, dodging to the left and right, trying to shrink back with terror but it was no use as the forest burnt and died around her. She had no where to go. She was trapped.

The prince had been on his usual stroll to visit the lands to the North on this pleasant summer's day. It had been a while since he had visited the North lands as the commands of his father had him spending his time in the South but since the day was his he was free to roam where ever he pleased…After all this was his kingdom. A feeling of misgiving hung in the air and for whatever reason a block of lead seemed to settle into his stomach. With his trusted weapon sheathed at his side he made his way to the top of the hill brow before what he saw in front of him shattered his heart. A wild fire, destroying everything in it's path was spreading rapidly, fumes choking the air as he bit down on the impulse to cry himself before sprinting towards the danger with his elegant, warrior like speed. He refused to let anymore harm come to this world.

" _Help me! Gods please spare me! Someone, anyone help!"_ Bamba cried as she was almost blind, her lungs giving out from breathing in all the toxins. She was resigned to her fate, crouched low on the ground, shielding the Shaymin with all her young strength, like a mother would her daughter. If she could not get out of this alive then she wanted him to. _"Gods please don't let me die…I have much of this beautiful world left to see…I don't want to die!"_ Bamba sobbed bitterly, almost fainting from the heat and traumatising experience but she waited for the flames to make impact, screwing her eyes shut, trembling like leaf in the wind. Thankfully for her she would never experience being burned alive. Before she could comprehend what had happened a powerful figure appeared before her, oblivious to the heat for a time as she felt herself being swept off the floor and carried in a strong hold. She seemed to be moving at an incredible pace to safety and before she could bring herself to terms with where she was one minute and the next the prince broke through the last strand of burning trees before getting her to safety. He was by her side in an instant, placing her back against the cool grass trying to decipher her condition. Her brown matted with sweat, breath high and packaged in her chest she burst into a vicious coughing fit, as bouts of clean air reached her throat, trying to clear the toxins away. Her face was marred with the expression of terror, the black staining of the smoke sticking to her skin as she continued to tremble on the ground, hunched up, trying to clear the disgusting smog from her chest.

"What…happened…here!? I don't understand...any…of this!" Bamba rasped as she turned her gaze to the burning woodland now in the distance, thick pearly tears flowing rapidly over her cheeks.

"Bamba! What on earth happened to you?! Who did this?!" the prince asked in concern, voice rich with panic was Bamba clung to his arm, tears still in her eyes, her beautiful dress which her mother had made for her stained with blackened dirt.

"What…happened…What was…that…" Bamba choked, her lungs still full of the polluted air as she felt like she was going to be sick. "Everything's gone…It's been destroyed…I couldn't even save…" Bamba wheezed sadly as she opened the crook in her arm and the Shaymin, shaken but alive crawled out from under her arm as she just clung to the green and white hedgehog who seemed to be shaken but nevertheless alive as she wept bitterly, screwing her eyes shut just wanting to wake up from this nightmare.

"Bamba, dearest Bamba none of that matters. All that matters if that you're safe. Thank the gods you're alright" he sighed with relief, worry evident on his face for her condition as she continued to cry, unable to stand the sight of her home dying so she just kept her eyes tightly closed wanting it all to be over.

"I don't understand…" Bamba wept weakly as she fell unconscious within a second of her uttering the words as the prince knew she needed the best medical attention he could offer her as without another word he carried her against his strong frame to where he could make her better. Bamba swore that even through her unconscious state she heard his heart beat, clear and strong against her head and as the horrific images of the day faded away she hoped they would never visit her again.

Three days later Bamba sat up in bed, not remembering how long she'd been out cold for. Still she didn't want to go out there. Didn't want to see the aftermath of the destruction but knew at some stage she would have to lay eyes on it. She admitted to herself she felt much better as she sat up properly. She was able to breath again, skin no longer marred with ash and dirt but what she saw at the foot of the bed cheered her up immensely. The Shaymin was curled up in a comfortable ball at her feet, making a soft purring sound as it slept. Almost crying with happiness that he'd survived, no doubt his home was destroyed but she would look after him Bamba stroked him affectionately before getting shakily out of bed, everything now beginning to sink in. Whatever that beast had been, it had disappeared for now, but she never wanted it to happen again. The poisonous smoke choking the clear air, that monstrous orange cloud of burning heat destroying everything she loved. Whatever it was, it was a killer and had killed many innocent lives that day. Bamba shuddered slightly at the memory as she inspected a light fitting red and gold tunic with soft black leggings, reading the note on the folded pile. _Nuala you are a true friend…Thank you…_ Bamba sighed as she put on the fresh clothes, not knowing when she would be able to wear her mother's dress again. Wanting to take the air and brush the distressing memories aside she strode from the room, anything better than lying there, waiting for the images to come back.

The elven prince stood on the top of the hill, grass soft and rustling in the breeze under his boots as he took in the destructive scene before him. The fire had dispersed by the evening, but it had scarred the land, killed many things and left its dreaded mark. He shook his head, bawling his hands into tight fists as the sight of such a pure thing being destroyed so effortlessly made the ire boil in his blood. It had taken him a while to process the events of the last few days but after realising his friend was safe the shock of her being alive had hit close to his heart. He was just relieved he had been there to save her otherwise she would have died, and he would have lost her. He would never attempt to understand what she had experienced, what it must've felt like, seeing the destruction of natural beauty on a devastating scale and he would never ask her. He didn't want to remind her. That would be cruel. The vast stretch of woodland was a blackened, lifeless corpse. Trees like skeletons stripped to their bare bones, grass land and plants that once growed lushly now withered and dead, countless animals too losing their homes and no doubt families. He wanted to look away at the painful image but kept staring straight ahead, vowing to himself that one day he would make things right, would find out who was behind this. He was about to drift into a reflective state of mind when he was surprised to see Bamba striding up the hill to greet him, the Shaymin curled up in her arms, strands of her long white-blond hair waving in the soft breeze.

"It's awful isn't it?" Bamba said solemnly almost as if she was stating the obvious as he turned his gaze to her a rueful expression shimmering in his golden eyes.

"Whoever is behind this Bamba I will find them…Mark my words…" the prince snarled as before he had time to wrestle with his anger Bamba stood beside him, his gaze falling on the beautiful creature in her arms and a warm smile flashed across his face. "A Shaymin…Where did you find him?" he asked, Bamba surprised her friend could tell the species of the creature but the Shaymin was comfortable, curled up in Bamba's hold not even stirring from its sleep as Nuada ran a hand through its green fur, the touch soothing and pure to his skin. Bamba didn't answer the question…She was too scared from the event to recall anything about it. "How are you feeling?" he asked with all seriousness as Bamba gave him her attention, flattered he cared so much for her. "I can't even begin to imagine what you went through. You're very brave Bamba and everyone knows that" he smiled at her, the Shaymin now awake nuzzling against the prince's hand. She let out a relieved breath as she crouched down to the ground and the Shaymin hopped from her arms to smell the green grass.

"You saved my life again sire. I don't know how to repay you" Bamba replied, knowing she would be forever in his debt but she knew he was still angry, could almost sense his unsuppressed rage from where she stood but she refused to be frightened of it anymore. Since the dawning of time another species had been created with them, a species called the Sons of Adam: known as man. She knew not if they were the enemy or not or if they were responsible for the killings and destruction of parts of their home. She didn't want to judge one of them without meeting them, but the recent events had made up the prince's mind and Bamba was unsure she could convince him otherwise. He stayed silent, not responding to her, letting his anger be fuelled by the destruction around him and what he would do when he caught those responsible. "Who do you think is behind this?" Bamba asked, guessing he may not want to answer that but he was her friend, surely, he would tell her anything. She was startled when a low growl escaped his throat, raising an eyebrow at her.

"What do you know of man Bamba?" the prince asked, Bamba not lying an inch shook her head, her silky hair falling over her pointed ears, averting her gaze from the destruction a moment. Looking at it made her head hurt.

"Only that they are called the Sons of Adam and walk the earth like we do. I have yet to meet them but one day I'm sure we will" Bamba said with an air of hope in her voice but a note of menace filled his reply, never wanting to see those despicable, empty, unfeeling creatures ever again. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to say it in that way…" Bamba tried to apologise but he cut her off, the clipped tone of his voice showing his temper. He flashed his gaze to her but his golden eyes normally so full of kindness were clouded over with hatred, as if he was a different person.

"Do you have any idea what they are doing to this world Bamba? Do you even have the slightest notion of what they're really like? You don't want to meet a human Bamba trust me" the prince snarled as he turned away from her, trying to quell his rage but thinking on the events of the last few months, his people being slain and now this only fuelling his ire. Bamba plucked up the courage and said what she wanted to say. She was not afraid anymore. She picked up the Shaymin gently and held him close to her chest.

"What right do we have to judge them? They don't seem that bad" Bamba said bravely but regretted her choice of words instantly when he narrowed his eyes dangerously at her and raised his voice, not wanting one of his people, possibly the closest friend he'd ever had to think they were anything but evil.

"Bamba are you out of your mind?!" Nuada suddenly burst out, shooting a piercing glower her way and at this Bamba shrunk back slightly. He'd never looked at her like that before. She just engaged his eyes with a curious expression. "They are the ones responsible for the deaths of our people, they are pushing for more control of the world every day. This world was a peaceful place, then they came along…" he growled viciously as Bamba just stared at him in shock, golden eyes wide with apprehension and confusion. Bamba forced herself to look onto the horrific image of the scorched woodland before her and wondered if this had occurred because of something beyond the forces of nature.

"But sire how do you know they are responsible for…" Bamba began but something inside the prince snapped as he stormed up to within an inch of her, golden eyes flashing dangerously at her as the Shaymin in her arms retreating further into her chest frightened from his anger.

"The weapons those _people_ use are not natural Bamba, use your head! As far as I am concerned they are killing machines. How else do you explain your injury!" he snapped, the anger rising to the surface again as Bamba ran a hand over the patched-up wound which was healing in a protective sense before questioning him again. She may have regretted was she was about to say but in any case, she wanted to say it.

"Sire, you tell me to use your head but clearly you are not using yours. We don't know what these creatures are or where they came from. To know if they truly are the threat we face surely, we must find out more about them and…" Bamba paused, seeing him about to cut in, eyes shimmering with a hint of malice, but she found her voice and continued, standing strong with the Shaymin huddling in her arms. "I'd rather you not discuss that. I'd rather forget that day altogether!" Bamba cried out, head lowered, biting down on the impulse to cry as she felt the memory wanting to relive itself, at the forefront of her mind but she managed to banish it away.

"So, I save your life, and this is how you speak to me…" the prince seethed quietly, brooding in a silent fury as he turned his back to her, arms folded in a powerful stance across his chest. "Just because you are my friend Bamba that does not make you my equal. You are nothing next to me…" The cutting remark leaving his mouth before he had time to regret it as Bamba felt as if a knife had been plunged into her chest. In all their years of being close friends he'd never turned on her, never spoken to her like that. She flashed him a stare fuelled with fire, wanting to show him that she was capable of angering too, that she was not all sweet and kind, that she was strong when she needed to be.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" Bamba retaliated, affronted and hurt by his words as she lowered the Shaymin to the grass at her feet, standing up to her tall height, puffing out her chest. She had a fragility and beauty of a flower, but she could stand strong when she wanted. "I never said I was your equal and of course I'm not and never will be. You are my leader and I will serve you and your family until my dying breath, but I won't be spoken to like that. I am not one of your servants at court who you can crush under your heel. I am not like them. If you are trying to hurt me or dissuade me from my opinion it is not going to work!" Bamba shot back fiercely as she felt like she may have taken her words a step too far and indeed she had as before she had time to react or raise any defence, with warrior like precision he snatched her by the throat, crushing her neck as she winced in pain.

"For that insolence Bamba I don't know why I am still talking to you!" The elven prince frightening her with a steel cold glint in his eyes, fury flared on his handsome face as Bamba was seeing another side of her friend that she'd never witness before. The humans had done horrible, unspeakable and unforgiveable things already but only the prince had witnessed them first hand. She was naïve to how they were destroying the magical races and this world and that was why he angered at her. The buildings of man replacing lush forest land, land being carved apart to expand what they called their territory. He knew all of this was happening, but she didn't. "I never thought I'd see the day when you of all people would turn against me!" Bamba now truly terrified he was going to hurt her even more tried to pry his grip from her neck but it only got tighter, and she knew better than to fight against his strength, especially when it was legendary among her people.

"Sire please…I beg your forgiveness…I just wanted to say…" Bamba began but he'd had enough as he released her viciously throwing her to the grassy ground as Bamba landed hard on the stomach, the wind being knocked out of her, the Shaymin watching on in confusion with its glassy black eyes.

"I thought you were my friend Bamba…I trusted you and…" the prince let out a shaky breath as the next words he said to her drove the knife further into her heart. "You throw your lot in with them. If it is the humans and their culture that has taken your fancy, then seek them out but if you do I will never speak to you again!" He finished cruelly as without giving her time to respond he strode down the long winding hill away from the destruction, away from her. Stunned and hurt Bamba pushed herself up onto her forearms and clutched at her neck, waves of pain making her grimace. She couldn't believe how he had interpreted her words, what had just happened. Her greatest friend had just lashed out at her and after all the kindness she'd given him, always there for him he could still be cruel. Still in shock she managed to get to her knees as the Shaymin crawled towards her, looking up at the young elven woman as she picked him up and held him close as she burst into tears. She had never said anything about allying with the humans or anything of the kind. She had just advised her lord not to rush to judgement, not to construct a plan without thinking and now he'd gone to disagreeing with her to nearly disowning her. She just continued to cry into the early hours of evening, the Shaymin the only creature for miles around that could keep her company. The minutes turned into hours as her saddened state wouldn't allow her to move. Shocked and emotionally wrung out she hugged the Shaymin tightly and told him stories until the sun rose the following morning.


	4. Mend The Bond

**Chapter 3: Mend the Bond**

" _I have returned from exile to wage war and reclaim our land our birth right. And for that I will call upon the help of all of my people and they will answer…The Good…The Bad…And the Worst!" –_ Prince Nuada, Hellboy 2: The Golden Army

It had been over a month since the scuffle with her closest friend and still no word from him. Bamba felt despondent and even went so far as to spill her troubles to Nuala who was still incredibly close to her. Although she wished she hadn't as two days later the royal siblings were engaged in a brutal argument, some words so hurtful she found it difficult to sleep. She feared him coming to find her and hurt her again for telling his sister but nothing like that happened, just the same cutting glare from his eyes whenever she passed him or saw him. Her pride and conscience were wounded as she wanted to make things right, gain back his trust. After all their years of friendship she would be damned if he would throw it all away just because he'd misinterpreted her words on that morning.

Bamba was in the alchemist's quarters doing some research. The princess had granted her permission to use the library and use whatever resource she needed for her research. Thankful to get some time to herself Bamba was scouring the shelves of the impressive library for a specific text. It was indeed an impressive collection of every manuscript since the dawn of time, including a sizable amount of history on their people, the other magical beings that had been born with them. Most of the texts were scribed in the ancient tongue, their native language: Gaelige but Bamba was fluent so the manuscripts were easy to make out. In her spare time Bamba had been learning the troll and goblin dialects and found them challenging. The structure of the building was structured to perfection by the brains of the trolls and their strength but Bamba could guess this was also elven architecture by the delicate yet ornate colours and structures. The front to the back end of the room was lined with ceiling to floor book cases, each one so full of knowledge Bamba would have to spend all her long life in the library to take it all in. The librarian, a small squat goblin wondered over to her as he had been observing her for the past half and hour and thought she might need some help. The goblin was a small but quite stern looking creature with its two orange eyes blazing in the depths of his swamp green face. Three horned stumps crowned his head and his arms and legs were equal to the size of his body. Sensing him approach Bamba gave him a respectful nod before returning to her search.

"Miss if there's anything you be needin' let me know. You need help to find something?" The goblin asked as Bamba shook her head, trying to reach a book that was above her and, in the end, delicately removing the spine, scowling as it wasn't the right one, reshelving it.

"Actually, if you could kind sir that would be wonderful. I'm looking for this book" Bamba said sweetly as she handed him a piece of scroll, written in ancient runes and at this his eyes widened then stared at her, a grave expression his face. "Is something the matter?" Bamba asked as he looked at the scroll again to make sure he'd read it right before wondering off through the shelves, muttering crossly to himself. Unsure of what he meant, Bamba wanted to call after him but thought it prudent to wait. Five minutes later the goblin reappeared with a small, compact volume, its pages crumbled and brittle with age as he handed the book to her and gave her a sceptical look.

"Don't know why you be wanting to read that…We have other interesting treasures in here…" the goblin began but Bamba raised a hand and her kind smile seemed to stop him from speaking.

"Thank you very much for your help. I would have been looking for hours!" Bamba beamed as she took a quiet seat in the corner of the library and opened the book, fascinated as she began her work. The goblin stared at the beautiful elven woman for a moment before shaking his head and wondering back to his desk, marking off documents with a quill. Three and a half hours later Bamba's head hurt from all the new knowledge she'd just absorbed as she thanked the librarian for his service before heading down the corridor towards the exit. Just as she was about to turn a bend in the corner she sensed a familiar presence and tried to go the other way but before she could change her present course the elven prince, with a young troll at his side, strode with purpose across her path. The troll was twice the size of her with arms thick as tree trunks and a sizeable torso as his skin was grey and scaly. _Maybe his bodyguard?_ Bamba thought but then dismissed the idea. The prince was a warrior like no other, his skill unmatched by any of the other warriors around him but still the troll may be a friend. Slightly hurt that he'd just brushed her aside and walked past her she spoke up, trying not to let tears come to the surface.

"At least have the decency to not ignore me. Please your highness, why continue to hurt me like this…" Bamba said strongly as he stopped dead in his tracks but still didn't face her, just spoke to her with his back turned.

"I don't want to talk to you Bamba. I thought I made that perfectly clear…" the prince snapped coldly as again another knife dug into her chest as every time he cut her off, ignored her, made her feel small, the wounds were getting worse all the time until eventually they would become unhealable. "What are you doing here?" he asked suspiciously as she answered him truthfully, still unnerved by the powerful looking troll standing behind him.

"I was reading the most wonderful book of ancient philosophies and trying to learn the troll language. A very interesting dialect" Bamba tried to force a smile to the surface but nothing was mended between the two friends and that still upset her heart. "What is the name of your friend?" Bamba asked as the prince gestured to the troll beside him, Bamba immediately thinking the creature was fascinating.

"Wink and Wink this is Bamba" the prince offered her name to his friend in the troll tongue as Wink stared curiously at her before seeing her pointed ears, perfect facial features and bright golden eyes and knew then she was a friend, letting down his guard, Wink's body muscular even for troll standards.

"A pleasure to meet you Mr Wink" Bamba said kindly inclining her head in a gesture of respect as Wink returned the favour before turning his attention to his master as if to ask, "What Next?" His voice, unempathetic and cold snapped Bamba from any further conversation with the troll as she felt her heart sink again.

"Bamba if that is all you wanted to ask I cannot waste anymore time. I have a lot on my mind" the prince retorted, tired of all these interruptions even if it was her. He wanted to mend things over with her, his closest friend but how could he after the way she'd spoken him. He would not have his closest friend trying to give the humans a good name. Yet, since the scuffle between them a wave of guilt had crept up inside him for the way he had treated her. He wanted with all his heart to apologise to her, but the words were stuck in his throat.

"Sire I don't want to go through this anymore." Bamba said, being the one to show strength to get out her feelings as he merely stood with his back to her, feeling the anger want to take over him again. "Do you have any idea how much you have hurt me? You were my greatest friend and always will be but if you're going to just brush my presence aside as if I mean nothing to you then…" She breathed out slowly, tears forming in her eyes "Then I won't forgive you." At the bitter undertone in her voice he dismissed Wink and told him to wait for him as the troll obeyed, stomping his heavy feet down the corridor as the prince turned to her and there it was, that look of rage clouding over his dark rimmed eyes: That rage he'd taken out on her.

"If you had kept that audacious side of yours under control this wouldn't have happened. Bamba you have no idea what's happening, do you?!" the elven prince raising his voice at her and again Bamba was dumfounded. What had she done to deserve his cruel treatment of her?

"Of course, I understand!" Bamba shot back, tears running down her cheeks as she bawled her slender hands into fists at her sides. She was more aware of the purpose of man and how they had been created with impurities and so they were dangerous, she understood that now. "We are on the brink of war. The humans drive for more power and control everyday I know that! I realise that and of course we have to defend ourselves and fight, I won't deny that but why is any of this my fault?" Her words heartfelt and real, maybe she knew more than he thought.

"That is why you infuriate me sometimes Bamba, you never listen to me! I never said any of this was your fault! But for you to lecture me on the humans when I know more about them than any creature on this world is naïve and stupid! Bamba, I've seen them up close. I've seen what they have done to this world and what they will continue to do. You tell me not to judge those creatures, but I have every right too. Do you just want to let them take over this world and destroy us? Do you Bamba?!" the prince again raised his voice at her as she didn't supress the tears anymore, just let out how she was feeling as she just gazed at him, lost and confused, her willowy beautiful face sodden with tears, golden eyes glistening.

"Well if this isn't my fault why do you anger at me? Why all this animosity? I regret some of the things I have said to you. I lost my head and for that I apologise" Bamba said, hand on heart, giving a half-hearted bow "But you still owe me an apology!" She cried out as without warning he wheeled on her, storming towards her until he was a centimetre from her, fury etched on his face.

"Bamba if you command me again…" the prince warned but was unable to finish the threat as something caught his eye. An ugly black and purple bruise marring the elegant skin on her neck, fitting to his hands and at this he grimaced, starting to feel regret, remorse for how he'd treated her.

"I'm sorry…" Bamba breathed sadly as her heart almost leapt out of her chest and took flight when he pulled her into a strong embrace and held her. For a moment she wasn't sure if he was going to attack her again but from the way he was holding her, the gentleness of his touch she knew he meant her no harm. "I'm sorry for what I said…This is my fault…" Bamba cried as she wept bitterly into his neck, the heat from the tears on his skin. He just placed a hand behind her head, stroking down her long white-blonde hair as he thought it best for her to cry, to let the hurt out. If she kept all her feelings inside it could cause her even more hurt.

"No, Bamba, no…" he whispered softly against the crown of her head as at this Bamba just let down her guard completely and wrapped her arms around the small of his back, clinging on tight as if he was going to take back his words and abandon her altogether but he didn't…He stayed with her. He needed to mend their bond. She was the greatest friend he had in all the world, gave him every drop of kindness she'd ever had, and he'd dared to treat her like that. He owed her much and only now had it started to dawn on him what he'd done. "Bamba I won't have you talking like that…None of this is your fault. I'll never forgive myself for what I did to you. Bamba I'm sorry from the bottom of my heart but I don't expect your forgiveness…I don't deserve it. You show me kindness and empathy everyday and all I do is take it for granted. I should never have been blessed to have you as a friend. I don't deserve you" the prince muttered with regret as he expected her to distance herself from him, but she didn't: Stayed locked in his arms and never wanted to let go.

"All I have ever wanted to do sire is be there for you, to help our people. That's all I've ever wanted to do. Never have I wanted to turn my back on this beautiful world and I will never turn my back on you my lord…I will always be here. This world is where I belong and if it does come to war I shall be standing be your side…Always" Bamba's mouth for the first time in weeks rose up to form a smile, her customary sweet smile as that face, her face that had captivated him from the first day that he met her, paralyzed him for a moment. Their close state brought a rosy tinge to her cheeks as she felt his heartbeat strong and powerful against her ear. Her heart almost bursting with happiness as all seemed to be well again and their bond was mended but there was something else. A deeper set of feelings that he'd had for her all those years ago but knew they could never be true. He had to honour the wishes of his father and his royal bloodline and if that meant marrying a noble woman whom he didn't love it would have to be that way. "So, I take it we're friends again your highness" Bamba's smile broadened as she drew back a fraction to see him nod, drawn in by the deep colour of her eyes.

"We have always been friends Bamba…That has never changed" he smiled down at her before his expression melded into one of seriousness and Bamba could tell he had something else on his mind. Something more vexing than the imminent war with mankind.

"What's wrong?" Bamba asked timidly, as he rolled his dark tinted eyes to the ceiling before putting his gaze back to her. "Unless you don't want to tell me…I completely understand. Personal family matters I'm sure" Bamba tried to conclude the matter and wish she'd never asked as she could tell something wasn't right. She couldn't help but feel she was the cause of his current distress, but she didn't know why.

"You have every right to know Bamba. I refuse to keep anymore secrets from you" the prince spoke in a low voice as if it was just personal to her. Bamba wondered what he was talking about, but then she saw it there and didn't understand how she'd not seen it before. That longing glint in his eyes as they were full of life and expression, looking down at her in his arms. He'd wanted to say what was on his mind but sometimes actions spoke louder than words. "I regret having to dishonour my father's will, but I won't apologise for it…" he crooned warmly against her forehead as again she was confused, not sure what he was talking about and then it hit her, like a block of ice had settled into her stomach as her heart almost froze in surprise. She was going to say something to break the silence but just closed her eyes at the softness of his touch as he cupped her chin with his hand, the elven pair now forehead's touching. She inhaled deeply, breathing in all the pure aromas of the earth as she admitted he enticed her, made her think of him differently but it suddenly got to her head. She couldn't do this. He was betrothed to another. Whether the prince went ahead with the marriage or not she would be dishonouring her king too and couldn't bring herself to go down that path. Her king would turn on her, surely exile her and then she would have nowhere else to go. Bamba wanted to say something, anything to try and make him see reason but he was so enraptured by her, locked in the moment that she couldn't speak. He wanted to be careful about how he approached expressing how he felt for her as one wrong move or word and he could frighten her away. He sensed however as she stood strong yet gentle in his embrace she was not frightened, he knew her all too well and knew in this situation if she wasn't comfortable she would've said so by now. He whispered three words in their mother tongue, lips pressed against her forehead as she heard every word and her heart leapt. Could this really be happening to her? Bamba took a moment to compose herself, wanting to respond but again her words were lodged in her throat. She closed her eyes, drifting away with the pleasant feeling as he cupped her cheeks with his hands, working his lips down her nose. Bamba had wanted to get close to him all those years ago and he'd shut himself off, not able to express how he felt for her but now it seemed things were different.

"We shouldn't…I mean we can't…You're not supposed to…" Bamba began but she mumbled her way to silence, unable to finish what she wanted to say as he planted several affectionate kisses on her face.

"You know how I've felt for you Bamba. Since the day that I've met you, you've been the one to have my heart. It had always been yours…" the prince whispered softly, Bamba opening her eyes and saw those expressive golden orbs that had meant so much to her in her childhood, except now they were full of adoration, an expression Bamba had not seen before, perhaps in glimpses but never like this.

"Sire I…" Bamba breathed unsure of how to get her words out but she managed to say something, as she felt his right-hand slip into hers. "I don't know what to say…" Her words were cut off as his warm breath brushed over her lips. Bamba felt a blush take over her cheeks but unlike previous occasions she didn't want to hide it, wanted him to realise she felt the same way. Just as he was about to place his lips to hers the princess bustled down the corridor on her way to the library for a session of light evening reading. Her golden eyes opened wide in shock as her brother was obviously having intimate engaging's with someone, but she couldn't see who. As soon as she caught a glimpse of her friend Bamba in his arms something inside her snapped, knowing full well what was going on.

"Brother what in the name of Bethmoora are you doing?!" Nuala almost gawped, placing her hands on her hips glaring at him as his heart leapt in his chest, whirling to face her with Bamba in his hold.

"Nuala this isn't what it looks like. Please give me a chance to explain…" Bamba begged but Nuala gave her a sympathising look before striding up to her and pulled her away from her brother, wrapping her in a kind embrace of her own, Nuada throwing daggers her way.

"You don't have to explain anything Bamba dearest. It's my brother that has the explaining to do! What were you thinking?!" Nuala snapped, knowing full well Bamba was party to this as well but didn't want to take her anger out on her. She'd been through a lot recently.

"You know how I feel for her sister. Don't pretend you didn't!" Nuada retorted fiercely as Bamba, not wanting them to get into another argument put herself between them and gave them both pleading looks. She wanted to say something, but Nuala got her words in first, her expression almost as dark as the black dress she wore, neck to floor length, a large golden threaded belt supporting her elegant waist. The sleeves of her gown were elegantly long, reaching down to the floor, the edges of the sleeves tinted in red.

"Bamba you should have told me…" Nuala said a little disappointed that her friend hadn't told her the truth of the matter when she'd asked her years ago but that was water under the bridge. "But that doesn't matter now…" Nuala said kindly, looking at Bamba with soft eyes then glowering at her brother who shot just as much venom back her way. "What does is the fact that I have now seen you have intimacies with someone else. If our father hears about this, I'd hate to think what would happen to you. Why did you have to be so stupid!?" Nuala hissed crossly as she shook her head, white-blonde hair falling over her shoulders.

"What happens between me and Bamba has nothing to do with you sister. I love Bamba and our father is going to have to except that one way or the other" the prince retorted, eyes brimming with fire, but Nuala was strong, knew how to stand strong. Besides she knew he couldn't hurt her as he'd only end up hurting himself. The elven twins had, had a strong connection from birth, their souls almost bound together. They could sense each other telepathically, share knowledge with each other even when miles apart and when one was inflicted with a wound or a dose of pain the other would share it.

"Do you realise what you're doing?" Nuala fretted, turning her head to look down to the corridor to check no one was listening in before gazing at her brother exasperated. "You're going against our father's laws. That is something that is going to get us killed!" She burst out, furious that her brother only thought of himself sometimes but without even warning Bamba he stormed past her, grabbed his sister by the arm and forced her to walk with him down the corridor, leaving a flustered Bamba behind him. "Brother, what are you doing?! Let go of me!" Nuala ordered fiercely as when they were a sizeable distance out of Bamba's earshot he let her go, Nuala wringing out her arm from where he had grabbed her. Bamba wanted to see and hear what was going on but they needed to sort things out and Bamba knew she had only made things worse as she decided not to get involved. Instead she sat on the steps outside the library, where the night was clear and beautiful, white stars shimmering against a sea of ink as she stared in wonderment at the sky.

"If you had any idea what this is doing to me then maybe you'd understand!" The prince glowered dangerously at his sister who stood up to her full height glaring, matching his stance for strength, eyes brimming with just as much fire.

"Of course, I understand! Don't you think this is going to happen to me one day!" Nuala retorted, head in her hands before giving her brother a look of desperation.

"There is a difference of course sister. You are not going through that yet, so you can't exactly speak from experience!" he retaliated sharply, spite present in his tone as Nuala fronted up then, anger glistening in her golden eyes.

"How dare you say that to me! Don't you think I know what it's like to be in love and be hurt by it. And don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about!" Nuala brought the painful memory back to the surface and it hurt, caused her pain on the inside that she didn't want to reveal but her brother knew, she had told him the story many a time and she refused to go back there. Didn't want to think of him again. She sighed before speaking her immediate concerns. "Brother of course I know you feel for Bamba. I have known for a long time. Since you first met her you were attracted to her, but this isn't how it works. Not for us. We are royalty. We cannot just be with anyone we choose!" The princess tried to use her soothing, kind voice but that didn't work, Nuada furious for her stating something so obvious. Why did she have to remind him?

"I know that sister! I'm not stupid" he strode a couple of short paces away from her then turned to face her, forehead in his hands. "Our father will have to understand that I am not susceptible to his commands anymore. He cannot control me. I choose my own path and if I have a defy some laws to be with the woman I love then so be it!" The prince said strongly, knowing exactly how his sister would react as she hated to anger at anyone, but this was necessary. Her brother was losing his head, love driving him to make rash decisions.

"Brother that is simply out of the question. Our father's laws bind us all. That is something we cannot escape from. We serve him and our people until our dying breath. That is the way it must be. Besides…" Nuala comforted, striding up beside him and putting a hand on his shoulder, feeling the anger welling inside him and knew she would have to be careful. "Our father will not approve of your binding to Bamba. He won't permit it. She is not of the correct blood. I agree she is a lovely young woman who is the finest example of our people and our world, but you cannot be bound to her. I'm sorry…" Nuala genuinely pitied him for she knew what is was like to be in love and not to be happy or for things to not turn out right. It was hurtful and sometimes soul damaging.

"If you had any idea what I'm going through sister then maybe you'd understand…" The prince muttered darkly as without another word he pushed past her, much to her protesting and stormed towards the door at the end of the corridor and was slightly stunned to see Bamba perched on the steps outside, looking up at the sky. She could sense his presence behind her but wasn't afraid.

"I'm sorry sire…" Bamba apologised as she rose to her feet and walked away from him, moonlight illuminating her beautiful facial features. "Of course, I am fond of you, very, very much but I refuse to invoke the ire of your father and my king. I can't…" Her voice contained a hint of sadness as she continued her slow amble home, knowing her parents were probably worried about her. She continued to walk away, tears glistening in her eyes, hands hanging limp by her side as he caught up to her, boots not stirring the dust as he embraced her fondly. Not wanting to force her into anything but just to be there for like he said he would.

"Bamba it's my fault I'm sorry. I was too forward with you. I have fought with my conscience whether to tell you or not. I only hope you understand…" the prince whispered softly, his voice catching slightly in his throat as Bamba's golden eyes met his, catching his gaze, a soft smile turning up her mouth.

"Sire I'm flattered that you feel this way about me, but I am just not sure of my feelings yet…" Bamba sighed, feeling his hands slip to her waist knowing him of all people would understand. "I can't bring myself to dishonour our laws. I can't…" Bamba said strongly, although her words were full of regret. "I'm sorry…" Her words struck him a little harder on his heart than he expected but he respected her decision, respected her honour. What he didn't know was she was doing this to protect him. His father would surely disown them both if they were bound together. She still felt safe in his arms, like he would always keep his promise, would always be there if she needed. When the two had first become friends, in their childhood he'd promised her that.

"Bamba, dearest Bamba of course I understand but know how I truly feel for you. You have always been more than a friend to me Bamba. I love you…" Bamba felt her pulse quickening in her chest from those words. She knew he meant it. She knew he treasured her dearly but not like this. That longing expression was still there in his eyes, would always burn brightly for her as she pressed her head to his chest, nuzzling against the soft material of his tunic. He just stared over her shoulder for a time, just glad everything had been resolved as he stroked a soft hand down the side of her head.

"I know you do…" Bamba replied, the prince a little disappointed she had not responded in kind, but he understood. She was slightly in shock and didn't know what to say so it was perfectly natural for her to be anxious, particularly if he went against his father's commands. His sister would also be highly against the idea but somehow, he would persuade her, tell his father that he loved Bamba and that they were going to have to accept that. He refused to marry someone that he did not want to be with even if they were of royal blood and that something that the rest of his family were going to have to life with. It was going to break a few traditions and cause a bit of a stir at court and as much as he didn't want to go against the ways of his people, for this one instance he had to: To be with the girl he loved. After a moment of the elven pair standing in silence, wrapped in each other's arms Bamba broke the silence, looking to the horizon.

"Sire you honour me in your thoughts and actions and I am honoured to be the woman of your heart but I can't accept…Not just yet…I need to think…" Bamba sighed wearily as she thought he was going to snap at her again but her words made perfect sense, as he knew he had to approach this carefully. If he rushed his way to her heart he could lose her, frighten her away so for both their sakes he had to reign in his feelings. He smiled down at her, the beauty of her face, the purity and softness of her milky skin, the colour of her eyes, the kindness in her heart pulled him in, made him attracted to her: More than any of those other women his father had forced him to meet. She was nothing like them. She was more than all of them put together. She was fairer than the most beautiful flower, radiant and pure. She was slightly shocked at his response, but it put her conscience at ease for a fraction.

"Bamba of course I understand, it is indeed logical not to haste into something like this. My father will have to accept the fact that I am not going to be subject to his commands anymore. I won't go through with the marriage Bamba and you can't expect me to…" he looked down at her almost wanting her to respond and agree with him immediately, but she stayed huddled against his chest, strong arms wrapped around her waist. Whilst she admired him for his bravery and courage in disobeying his father she knew the king could be fierce and didn't want her prince to be hurt. He could be outcast or condemned to death for his actions and by the love of the gods she didn't want that. She cleared her throat, trying to speak but in the end no words came out. Instead his concerned voice, firm yet kind broke the silence. "It has been a long day Bamba. Would you like me to walk you home?" he offered, wanting to protect her in case any of those vile humans were lurking about but she shook her head, silky hair almost shimming under the moonlight.

"Oh no sire it's quite alright. Don't worry about me. It is not too far from here. I'll be fine" Bamba wanted to convince him as he respected her decision, just privileged to know she shared this life with him and he would have it no other way.

"Come to court with me tomorrow Bamba. I'm sure my father and his advisors will be most welcoming" the prince put forward the idea eagerly as he couldn't understand why he hadn't invited her to court sooner: Perhaps another woman around might lead him to suspect. Bamba's mouth almost fell open in shock but she pulled herself together, not believing this was all happening to her.

"Sire I don't know what to say…" Bamba replied, almost keeling over from shock but his firm embrace kept her upright.

"I hope you'll accept my invitation" the prince said with all seriousness of the situation as she nodded immediately, joy brimming in her colourful eyes.

"Of course, my lord I wouldn't miss it for the world. This is a great honour for me and my family. I shall endeavour to please them all…I promise" Bamba beamed, happiness evident in her voice almost quavering with emotion as he still cradled her close to his chest.

"My father shall be most pleased to see you. He knows much about you. After all your father is a close friend of his is he not?" he asked, Bamba again answering the question immediately, joy swelling up inside her every moment, almost caught up in the bliss of the evening.

"Of course, he is. I love my family dearly and I shall make every effort to do them proud. I have always tried to…" Bamba said, remembering the day she had been accepted into the alchemist's school and her parents were so proud of her. She couldn't wait to unveil the news that she been invited to court by the prince himself and that he had fallen in love with her. "It is getting late your highness and I really must be on my way home, but I will see you tomorrow" Bamba smiled warmly as she wrapped her arms around the small of his back with affection, hugging him tightly.

"It will be a blessed day for the gods to know that such a beautiful woman will be gracing us with her presence tomorrow" the prince paid her the compliment with no flattery intended as Bamba gushed a deep shade of pink, hiding her cheeks against his chest, her golden eyes swimming with expression.

"You honour me sire, I don't deserve your flattery" Bamba blushed as he slipped his hand in hers. Sensing his sister approach behind him, he knew the moment would have to be cut short and no doubt would have to face her ire again.

"You deserve everything Bamba. You deserve to be happy…" the prince smiled warmly down at her as he placed a kiss on her forehead, letting her go as head reeling from the past few hours Bamba bowed to her leader before making her way home, almost skipping for joy through the grasslands, heart pounding.

The prince turned to face his sister, a stern expression on her face and knew instantly what she was going say. This was going to be a long night.


	5. The Elven Court

**Chapter 4: The Elven Court**

" _Our green fields cannot grow out of all that blood. Let the army sleep. If our days are ended, then let us fade…"_ Princess Nuala

Bamba couldn't help but feel nerves creep into her stomach like icy cold water. She had promised to grace the elven lords at court that morning but trying to get everything right, her look, the way she spoke and acted made her unsettled. She'd spent all last night with her father rehearsing what to say and what not to, but she hadn't told her parents about the prince's love for her. They would be sure to turn their backs on her if she broke tradition. Nuala had found out the news through the rest of the court and had promised to meet Bamba before she graced the king with her presence. That calmed her immensely as she took a deep breath and began the nervous walk to the palace. Unlike most palaces this one had no grandeur about it but what it lacked for in grandeur it made up for in beauty. The structure of the building was of precise, elven architecture and rose as tall as some of the trees in the forests. The stone was a combination of gold and green with ancient symbols, runes and clan symbols carved into the statues that lined the upper levels. Taking a glimpse at the darkening sky above her Bamba sensed the weather was going to take a turn for the worst as the hurried up the winding steps to the palace door, refusing to be late. That would be the worst possible start. Imps scurried on the ground while fairies roamed peacefully through the lands, one landing on her shoulder for a time. Feeling her lungs burning slightly by the time she'd reached the top of the stairs; two elven guards flanked the door in their traditional green and brown armour and pointed headgear as she stood tall in front of them for a moment. They eyed her suspiciously for a minute before remembering a new girl was expected to attend court that morning so parted their weapons and let her pass. Surprised they didn't have to say anything Bamba tried to have some authority in her step as she swept into the hallway and almost gawped in wonderment at the beauty around her. Precious elven treasures lined the impressive hallway while carvings almost as if the building was hollowed out of a tree curled and entwined elegantly up the walls and along the floor. Bamba was so taken aback by the beauty of the room that she found it difficult to move. She was routed to the spot for a moment, wondering if the building had been forged from the ground itself and the roots underneath. After all her people, "the sons of the earth" used everything that mother nature gave them and appreciated all the resources they were given. It wouldn't have surprised her. She realised she should have asked the prince yesterday where court was taking place as the last time she had been at court was when she was just as a little girl. It had change a lot since then. Before she had time to panic however, Nuala appeared before the grand doorway at the end of the corridor and beckoned Bamba to come over in a friendly tone. A smile lighting up her face when she saw her friend she bustled quickly over to the princess and bowed low at the waist. Even though friends she still wanted to show her the same respect all her people showed her.

"Bamba, Bamba what did I tell you? That flattery is unnecessary. Perhaps for my father but not for me. Now how are you feeling?" Nuala asked concerned, placing a kind hand on her shoulder, knowing her friend had every right to be nervous as Bamba tried to give her friend her attention but was so captivated by the space around her, eyes where elsewhere.

"I feel fine but…" Bamba paused, looking down at her hands as they walked and realised she was trembling slightly. "I've never been before royalty before, I haven't attended court since I was six years old. I don't want to make a fool of myself and get anything wrong" Bamba fretted as before she had more time to work herself about it, the princess embraced her, Bamba reciprocating the embrace, feeling instantly comforted by her words.

"Bamba, dear Bamba. You are a strong, intelligent and beautiful young woman who has grown to be respected in our society. We are all proud of you Bamba and my brother invited you here for a reason. You belong here and…" Nuala paused as she drew back from Bamba slightly, taking in what she was wearing. "I forgot to tell you how beautiful you look. Is that…" She began and Bamba nodded immediately knowing what she was going to say, beaming happily, a rosy tinge coming to her cheeks.

"Yes, it's one of my mother's dresses. Nothing I had was entirely suitable, but I hoped this would be appropriate" Bamba returned the smile as Nuala admired the beautiful silken black and red gown she was wrapped in, an elegant bodice accentuating her waist while the red centre of the gown encased her neck in a neat collar.

"It's lovely Bamba. A fine choice. Your mother is a beautiful woman too, so I keep hearing. I'm glad you and your family are so happy" Nuala paid the compliment as the two elves walked side by side, the princess asking most of the questions as Bamba answered each one before they reached a set of doors which were grander than the last. Nuala stepped in front of her and adopted a serious expression. "Now I'm sure you will be fine Bamba. You don't have to know the names of everyone here and we don't expect you too, but each elf here belongs to one of the twenty high families in this realm, so they demand respect and my father…" Nuala warned, seeing Bamba was paying attention avidly. "Don't turn your back to him. He can get irate about petty things but that is one of them. Do you need a few more minutes or are you alright?" she asked, voice rich with concern as Bamba breathed out deeply and found her inner strength, delighted to see her hands had stopped trembling.

"Yes, your highness I am ready. This is a great opportunity and I want to make my family proud. They've done so much for me" Bamba promised, more to herself than to her friend, Nuala's smiled widening as she escorted her through the doors to the main court entrance hall, engaging in conversation with her as they walked. Bamba in raptures just gazed around the room, heart almost stopping in her chest. Her father had told her tales of the elven court when she was just a small girl, but she had never imagined it to be this grand. Two tall elevated platforms stood on opposite sides of the room with tall benches, high backed and exquisitely carved, where the main members of the court were to sit, some of the them present at this very moment. The ceiling arched and flowed in an effortless design of gold and green while large pillar like structures supported the archways at the top of the roof. Again, ancient runes and sigils were engraved onto the walls and the root like patterns were woven into the walls and the floors. Bethmoora was indeed a wonderful place, the heartbeat of the Earth, the citadel of nature and Bamba was blessed to be a part of it. Nuala had to excuse herself from her to greet some old friends but Bamba didn't mind standing on her own, being in the centre of such a hallowed and precious space. It made her head spin. Just as she was about to familiarise herself with the rest of the space an elven member of court, who couldn't have been more than middle aged approached his seat and sat in the lowest row of the tier. Bamba flicked her gaze to him and smiled, a smile which he did not return. Bamba scolded herself slightly. She was trying to be polite and instigate conversation, but she'd been made to feel she'd done something out of turn. Deciding to divert her attention she examined the root like patterns running through the floor before his voice snapped her from her torpor, shocked he'd spoken to her.

"You are new at court?" the male elf asked her, Bamba trying to make out his facial features but he flicked back the cowl he'd raised over his head and admitted the females of their species would call him handsome, with glittering golden eyes customary to all their people, the thin line of his birth mark running across his nose and cheeks and the customary bark like chips and markings in his willowy skin.

"Yes, I am kind sir. How did you know?" Bamba replied, turning to give him her full attention as before the young elf could answer Nuala had strode back over to her and took her gingerly by the arm.

"Sorry Arien but Bamba and I have so much to catch up on. Come over here Bamba. I'd like you to meet some friends of mine" Nuala ushered her away from the tiers on the right-hand side, Bamba feeling slightly sorry for neglecting the elf whom had spoken with her, but she knew better than to disobey her superiors. Nuala had escorted her over to a group of three female elves all dressed in gold and white, Bamba feeling a little out of place as their gowns seemed more elaborate than hers but she stood a young member of their society in her own right. She felt they were judging her.

"Ah dearest Nuala, you've returned, and I see you've brought company. Who is this lovely young lady?" The tallest female asked, the faces of all the elves baring the Bethmoora birthmark and the delicate bark like chips in their skin.

"This is Bamba Aeralia. Daughter of Llanva Aeralia. She was invited here personally by my brother himself. She is most welcome here" Nuala comforted, her arm still linked through hers as the three women wondered why the royal couple seemed to be close to her.

"Oh, an Aeralia. That's wonderful. We haven't had an Aeralia in the heart of this court for decades" the woman on the right spoke up, her elegant stature and features telling Bamba she had been here many a time and was a regular attender at court.

"I agree. Anyway, I must introduce you all. Bamba this is Seriya, Berel and Nia. They are all great friends of mine…" she paused before whispering in Bamba's ear. _"But you are my closest friend Bamba…"_ Bamba gushed at the compliment and within moments the group were in full-fledged conversation, the three elven women throwing questions at rapid fire to Bamba, as if they hadn't seen a new court member in the weeks. After another half an hour had passed voices seem to die down outside as the elven prince made his usual entrance into the hall, his black boots stepping with authority on the ground as all elves no matter where they were in the room dropped to one knee, as he observed the scene of his court. All present, all accounted for. As soon as the necessary respects had been shown the court broke into small mutterings, resuming their conversations and taking their places in the stalls or to guard station. Seeing his sister, the price strode over to them, dressed in his customary black tunic with a silken black garment underneath it, with the red belt tied around his waist, long white-blonde hair tucked behind his pointed ears. He greeted his sister with normal curtesy before focusing his attentions on Bamba. For a moment he was transfixed by her beauty, not knowing what to say as Bamba dropped to one knee, paying respect like everyone else but he baid her to stand, taking her hand and kissing it gently. Bamba's cheeks gained colour and the elven maidens which Bamba had been talking to, seemed to watch on wearing expressions of annoyance, obviously jealous.

"Sire it is an honour to see you" Bamba said with courtesy as he gazed warmly into her eyes before he sensed the eyes of his sister on him, throwing a scowl his way and he returned his face to its usual serious mask.

"The honour is mine dear Bamba. Your presence here will be a great asset" the prince replied, sensing his sister's eyes off him, whispering something in her ear that only Bamba could hear. The colour intensified on her cheeks as he stepped away from her to seek out his advisors. He turned his eyes to gaze at her, but she looked away immediately asking Nuala a question. This was going to be the most challenging task he'd undertaken, to disobey his father's orders but this was only something that he could do, something only he could understand. At the arrival of the elven king, King Balor the room felt as silent as the grave as all the court fell to one knee again but this time until the procession had past them, all members of the court now taking their places in the highbacked, railed stalls, the king seating himself in his tall, elaborate throne. The throne itself looked like it had been hollowed from a tree, spiralling gracefully upwards with wooden knots. King Balor himself had seen much of this world, having lived a quarter of his existence as an elf but he was still in his youthful days. Many of his people found his face friendly but some would find it sinister if you got on the wrong side of him. His golden eyes gleamed strongly in the onset of his well-structured face, small antlers beginning to sprout from his head. This showed he was as connected to the earth just as much as the gods themselves. The royal seal was displayed with pride in the centre of the crimson and gold tunic which adorned his chest while a cloak of red and gold trim flowed over his shoulders and reached the floor. His daughter perched in a small throne next to her father and was glad to receive a warming smile from him while the prince stood stoically next to his father's side, not even receiving so much of a glance from him but he didn't even flinch. He had been raised in a tough-love environment and his latest discoveries of the humans had only soured his disposition towards his father. His father did not think of the humans in the same way which his son did. He assumed their kind could make peace with mankind and share this world with them, however the prince saw differently. After the most recent attacks and the deliberate destruction of their home he saw them as the enemy. Unfortunately, the king didn't see that. _How many more of my people will it take to be killed for him to realise those humans are our enemies…_ The prince thought inwardly, Nuala snapping her gaze to her brother for she'd sensed his thoughts through their link and knew anger was present within him. She tried to ignore it and focus on the matters which her father wanted to address.

Bamba had slipped herself into the first row on the right-hand side next to the elf called Arien who had addressed her earlier. She sat quietly, slender hands folded in her lap, waiting for her king to address the meeting. She gazed around the impressive space again, recognising all the elves here from high noble families and regular members at court. Each gallery held as many elves as there were spaces, so the court was in full attendance. Seeing his court was silent and that all were attentive, Balor spoke in a voice that resonated through the chamber, letting his words carry with authority.

"As many members of this court are aware lives of our people have been lost. We do not know the dangers that these Sons of Adam pose, nor do we know much about them. I have gathered you all hear today to discuss what is the best course of action to stop their attacks on our people…" The king's voice in their language resonated through the hall so that all elves present in the room could hear him. The prince shot a fierce glare at his father, astounded at his naivety. _He only decides to act now when this has been happening for the last six months…Our people have been dying and only now does he bring up the matter. If I oversaw this court we would be at war with man already…_ The prince seethed in silence, folding his arms in a powerful stance across his chest as Nuala again sensing his anger flicked her gaze towards him. She could catch a glimpse of his thoughts and her heart sunk. One elf from the lowest row of the left gallery spoke up, his scarred face reflecting seriousness, standing up with the permission of the prince and bowed low before addressing his leader.

"My lord, I believe war is the last course of action we should take. We can deduce that the blood of our people is being spilt by man but surely, we must know why they seek to destroy us. If there is anyway peace can have sought out between us then surely it should be pursued" the elf spoke up bravely, knowing that statement could vent the ire of the prince. The elven court and his sister in particularly knew of the prince's hatred towards man. Their infinite greed knew no bounds and seemingly they would not stop their rampage, destroying everything in their path until all the earth belonged to them. Nuala had wanted to change her brother's mind, but he had taken that view of man and it was not going to change.

"Thank you Master Syrus, your words speak truth and give us much we must give thought to" Balor replied, the elf taking his seat before the elf next to him voiced his opinion, his response surely making the prince happy.

"If these Sons of Adam are indeed responsible my lord we should see them punished. They have taken countless, innocent lives away from us in their actions and should be taught a lesson. They cannot just impose their weapons on us whenever they see fit. This is our land and we should fight to defend it if need be" The second response promoted some nods and shouts of approval from the gallery before Balor lifted up his hand to call for silence before the elf returned to his seat, glad to have contributed his thoughts. All golden eyes turned their attention to their king.

"My lord with your permission I would like to speak…" Came a strong yet soft feminine voice from the right gallery as Balor snapped his gaze the source of the voice and was stunned to see a beautiful, young woman seated in the first row, her dress denoting her stately origin while her posture showed her confidence. The prince also focused his attention on her, pleased that she'd found the strength within her to address his father directly and on a matter that was close to his heart.

"Of course, young one. You have just as much of a voice hear as everyone else" Balor stated as Bamba took that as a compliment. It was rare to see a woman at court, apart from the close stately friends of the princess and a woman that was young and just growing into the world, her birthmark barely visible showing her youth. Bamba rose from her seat, feeling her heart pound in her chest as every single pair of golden eyes in the court hall turned to gaze at her, all wearing serious but attentive expressions, even the guards at the door giving her their full attention.

"Thank you sire…" Bamba replied before clearing her throat, organising her words in her head before speaking and it went perfectly. "Sire if I may I have been studying about the origin of man personally. They are not like us and may seek to use the earth as a battle ground someday. However, it our duty as the Children of the Earth to learn more about these creatures. They do not appreciate their blessings like we do but perhaps they can learn from us. Of course, we should act upon the deaths of our dear brothers and sisters but not until the time is right. Charging into battle will risk more lives. Do you really think it will come to war my lord?" Bamba asked, trying not to let tears come to the surface as she pushed them away, locking eyes with her king as Nuala smiled warmly at her, proud at her friend for speaking so confidently in front of her father, the prince in a reflective state of mind, pondering her words.

"I will be sure to take your words to heart when court next meets young one. You have indeed made a valid argument and it shall be examined further but in the immediate future a course needs to be taken. Master Leareth what say you?" The antlered elf king asked as a tall elf with strong build rose from his seat, obviously being important to the king if addressed by name.

With various other matters in court proceedings being the latest bouts of sickness and fashioning a cure, the rationing of certain types of berries and replanting the forest which had been damaged in the fire almost two months ago Balor gave permission for the court to disperse. As some elves stayed seated in the galleries to talk to their neighbour and those around them, Bamba was about to make her way from the room, not turning her back on her king when the prince strode up to her, his dark tinted mouth risen in the smile. Bamba had not seen him smile in a long time and it lightened her heart to see him happy. Yet deep inside she could sense he was still bitter, twisted with anger but she wanted to help him, would always consider it her duty.

"Bamba you spoke well. My father was most impressed" the prince smiled warmly at her as she gushed at the compliment, as he slotted an arm through hers and asked her to walk with him.

"I only said what was on my mind sire. I hope everyone heard it in the right way" Bamba said, the surreal day getting more unreal by the minute as his next words sent her heart dance in her chest.

"My father has requested a moment with you. He wants to know the name of the woman who spoke so strongly today" the compliment making Bamba swoon slightly, but she regained composure, knowing that this was the greatest honour she could receive: An audience with King Balor himself.

"Of course, sire, it would be an honour" Bamba accepted immediately as the pair walked towards the throne where Balor and his daughter had been engaged in a length discussion over the humans when the prince ushered her forward gently, announcing her to his father as Bamba dropped to one knee and bowed her head before the throne.

"Your speech fascinated me today young one, tell me your name?" Balor asked as Bamba rose her head, her eyes locking with her leaders and she felt a strong connection form between them.

"Bamba your highness, my name is Bamba Aeralia. I am honoured you take the time to speak with me" Bamba said in upmost respect as Balor bade her to rise and stand before him, almost as if he was examining her for any faults but could not find any. The young elven maiden who stood before him, beauty as radiant as the sun transfixed him for a moment.

"Aeralia…" Balor mused on it for a moment the knew exactly who she was, the daughter of one of his oldest friends, Llanva Aeralia. "That is indeed a fine name within the halls of my court, you are the only daughter of Llanva Aeralia. Your father continues to serve me with only the highest regard and I have no doubt you will carry on the Aeralia family name in good stead" The king paid the compliment as Bamba bowed low in respect, as she placed a hand on her heart to show how much that statement meant to her.

"Your words mean much to me my lord. I shall do my best to live up to your expectations of me" Bamba promised, all the while the prince watching how she presented herself in front of his father and admitted she was handling the situation well. The opportunity had now arisen. With the royals and Bamba the only elves now in the room he had to say it, say how he truly felt. He would respect and honour the traditions of his people until the end of time but not this one. It created a rift in his heart that he could tear his family apart and cause a divide but there was nothing else he could do. Bamba's heart leapt at his words and dreaded what was going to come next, Nuala suddenly feeling nervous as she could guess what this was about and could do nothing to stop him.

"Father, there is a matter of grave importance that I must convey with you at once" the prince spoke, never being surer about anything in his young life as he had conjured up enough fire within him to confront his father.

"Of course, my son, Bamba you are dismissed" Balor commanded as the king assumed this had nothing to do with her, but the prince interjected, gripping onto her arm gently pulling her back to stand next to him. "What is the meaning of this?" the king demanded fiercely as the prince looked with just as much fire into his father's eyes and puffed out his chest, standing to his full height.

"This has everything to do with Bamba father. She is staying right here" the prince put on a commanding tone of his own as Nuala tried to will her brother in her mind to back down but Nuada had the ability to block her voice in his head so in the end she gave up trying to get through to him and sat with a worried expression on her face, hands folded courteously in her lap. "You will listen to what I have to say" The prince shot at his father in a quiet burst of anger as Bamba, listened and watched on with a heavy heart, knowing that her life could be about to end, or she may have to leave her home. She just wanted to get out of this alive.


	6. Love Through Defiance

**Chapter 5: Love Through Defiance**

" _You always look so beautiful in blue…Blue…Poetry of love found and lost…"_ – Prince Nuada

Bamba just stood routed to the spot, hands hanging limp by her sides as the quiet that passed between them all was beginning to make her feel uneasy. It was a good ten minutes before the prince took his stand before his father and said what had been weighing down on his heart for many months. However, before he could truly speak his mind the voice of his sister rang in his head and again he tried to block it out.

 _Brother please don't do this…I beg you…_ The voice of Nuala echoed in his head, but he cut her off, closing his mind to her intrusions.

"I respect your intentions and your commands always father, but I am not willing to give my heart to a woman who does not deserve it" the prince said, a note of venom in his voice, getting straight to the heart of the matter as Balor's golden eyes narrowed dangerously at him, wondering what point he was trying to make. He stepped up behind Bamba, slipping an arm around her waist, making his intentions clear. At this Balor's eyes opened wide with shock as he knew now what his son was talking about. He had to put a stop to this. His son was royalty and so law bounded him to act like it.

"My son I command you to cease this foolishness at once. The decision has already been made by both families and you will marry into royal blood. That is the end of the matter!" Balor snapped, rage blazing through his eyes but the prince shot his own rage back with just as much intensity as Nuala thought it best not to interrupt.

"Exactly! That is my point father. A decision that I have no control over. It is against my conscience and all that is right within me to pledge my heart to a woman I do not love. I refuse to go through with it!" the prince said in a determined voice as Bamba didn't want to look into her king's eyes for fear she'd be the victim in all of this.

"Son I will not tell you again. You know your status among your people. You cannot just throw that aside whenever it benefits you. You know full well the laws and traditions that bind our kind and they cannot be violated. The suitors I have presented you with are all of royal blood and you shall choose one of them or I will choose for you!" The king retorted, his words being flung with cruel abandon, having little empathy in the moment to realise what this was doing to his own flesh and blood. "Your sister will be going through the same process and will need your support when the time comes. For now, however I suggest you stop getting these delusions of grandeur into your head and focus on your duty of protecting your people. That comes first!" At the nature of his father's outburst, the prince became incensed of how he could just brush his feelings aside. If his words wouldn't move his heart then maybe intimidation would as he puffed out his chest and struck a powerful stance, arms folded across his chest, glowering at his father in hatred with his darkened eyes.

"Do not bring me and my duty to my people into this! That has nothing to do with it! If you ever felt what it is like to love then maybe you would understand…" he exhaled deeply, heightening his stance, not relenting the strength in his posture. "All I want is to be happy. I want for us both to be happy, but this godforsaken law means that we can't. My sister will never be happy and, nor will I? Can you bare to have that fact weigh down on your heart!" He snapped as Nuala raged at him in her mind… _Don't you dare bring me into this!_ Her golden eyes flashing his way with a glower he'd rarely seen in her face before, but again he stopped her from entering his mind. He had been practicing in his spare time to manage the link that had bound them together from birth which let them share thoughts, share the same wounds, find each other if they got separated. But sometimes when her demands got too much he had learnt to put a stop to her voice in his head and it was proving useful, especially now.

"Son what you are trying to achieve here it will not happen. Not under my rule. I would have to break tradition for you and you alone and I am not preparing to dishonour the gods that gave us those laws in the first place. However," Balor paused, seeing the fire in his son's eyes and knowing he was serious. "Suppose I did let you choose any woman to have your heart, who would it be?" he asked curiously as if it should have been obvious to him already, the prince took up Bamba's waist in his hold again, Bamba again keeping her eyes trained on the floor just waiting for her king's anger to be launched at her. However, his voice strong and confident saved her from explaining anything and she simply rested her cheek to his chest, still looking down at the floor.

"Father as I'm sure you know me and Bamba have been close friends since her father first introduced me to her. She is a strong, kind and beautiful woman who upholds the laws of our people to her best abilities and I…" he paused wanting to get the words out and they came but they were the last thing Balor wanted to hear. "I love her father and I am not prepared to let her go. I will not go through with a marriage to a woman who has no right to my heart and you can't expect me too!" At this Balor stood abruptly from his throne and stormed towards his son in a flurry of red and gold as Bamba in shock leapt from his arms and took a step back, not wanting to experience her king's ire. It was only a matter of time before he turned on her.

"I am going to give you one more chance to forget this and forget about something that will never happen. If there is one thing I shall achieve before my reign is ended I shall see to it that you are never bound to her!" The king shouted, rage boiling in his blood as hearing his father refer to Bamba like she was nothing sparked a reaction out of him that he wanted to control but it was in self-defence. His father had aimed a scything back-hand to his face but having the lightning reflexes of a warrior that he had almost been born with he grabbed his father's wrist in a swift grapple and twisted it cruelly. The king gritted his teeth in pain before wrenching his son's hand off his arm, glowering at him with disgust.

"Nuala, my daughter come. We are finished here!" Balor wanted this to be finished with and wanted to get his daughter's side to this chain of events as the king swept from the room in a fiery shroud of crimson, the two guards who had been flanking the door, escorting him from the hall. She would not disobey her father's command as she swept towards the door before giving her brother a stony stare, not condoning at all what he'd just done.

"I told you this was going to happen. You had better start coming to your senses brother or you'll get us both killed..." Nuala's voice sharp as a knife as she gave her respects to Bamba before sweeping in an elegant black shroud after her father, leaving Bamba who was still in shock and her brother who stood hands clenched into fists, simmering in silent fury. Bamba wanted to say something, anything to comfort him but the prince got his words in first, storming around the hall in a flurry of rage, the fires in his eyes only intensifying with his anger.

"I always thought my father had no heart and that just confirms it. He had no right to talk to me like that. One way or another Bamba I refuse to be susceptible to his demands anymore! He is not my superior and never will be!" Bamba wanted to soothe his anger to try and make him see reason but he continued, hands bawling into fists at his side. "I want to be with you Bamba and he has to accept that, however I know you haven't made a decision yet. I completely understand if you choose not to accept the feelings I have for you but it will leave a hole in my heart without you there…" the prince spoke truthfully, feeling his anger leave him as quickly as it had come as she approached him and wrapped her arms around his waist drawing him close, immediately wrapping her in a protective embrace of his own.

"You were incredibly brave sire to stand up to your father like that. You must understand that I couldn't get involved…" Bamba tried to apologise but she murmured her way to silence as he ran his fingers through her soft white-blonde hair, pressing his lips to the crown of her head.

"Bamba of course I understand. This is my fight and will not just let my father walk away from me. I will get answers from him Bamba, I promise" the prince vowed as his golden eyes locked with hers, even more entranced by her that he had been all that time ago when he'd first started falling for her.

"I am honoured that you fight for me…" Bamba whispered sweetly, feeling him cup her chin with his right hand, a blush coming over her cheeks as she saw the loving warmth in the depths of his golden eyes, knowing that it was for her. "And…" she breathed, taking his hands in hers, engaging with the expression in his eyes. "I want to be with you. Sire of course I do, my heart is open to you and there is no one else I'd rather give it too. Thank you for always being there for me and making me feel a part of this world. It means everything to me…You mean everything to me…" Bamba's voice began to tremble slightly as she found it difficult to get the words out. Being in the arms of someone who loved her, the strength of a warrior wrapped strongly yet gently around her made her wonder if this was all surreal but his soft touch on her face and intoxicating dark rimmed eyes made her realise this was reality and she lost herself in the here and now.

"May I kiss you Bamba?" the prince asked softly as Bamba's heart swooned at his caring nature. It was that, that made her fall in love with him. His constant care and protection for her. She nodded, smiling warmly up at him as he picked up her lips with his, Bamba's heart hammering against her ribs at the tenderness in his touch as she felt a sudden yearning for him that she'd never felt before as she returned the kiss with more fire, placing her arms around his neck. After a moment they broke apart but still locked in each other's arms, foreheads still touching. He found his voice, still captivated with the feeling of her in his arms. "I will talk with my father Bamba. If it is the last deed I do on this Earth I will follow my heart. I will not lose you Bamba…I can't. You are the light in my soul, the happiness in sadness and have given me everything worth living and are the woman I want to pledge my heart to. All of those other women my father made me fraternise with are nothing like you and they never will be…" Bamba had no idea her lord had such a way with words as again her heart swooned, cheeks again taking on colour as he gazed into her eyes. "I will talk with him Bamba and when he sees reason we shall both be happy…I promise" He raised both her hands to his lips and kissed then gently before drawing away from her and striding out of the hall, a purpose in his pace as Bamba, heart still pounding against her chest waited until she was alone in the court hall before drifting around the room almost in a daze, not be able to believe what had just happened. A part of her felt guilty for going against tradition but it was true…She did love him and if that was a rule she needed to break in her life then it would have to be done. Singing a Gaelige ballad to herself, an old love song she continued to feel like she was walking on air, striding down the corridor to greet the afternoon sun outside. It was going to be a lovely day.


	7. The Inevitable Truth

**Chapter 6: The Inevitable Truth**

" _As electricity replaced steam, the need for this shop dwindled and it was finally abandoned, an old friend allowed to wither and die from neglect. So wasteful. So much like mankind itself…"_ Hellboy 2: Golden Army Novel. Chapter 8

It had been a tiring couple of days, Bamba just wanting to get out and about and enjoy the luxuries her home had to offer. Today she had a day to herself and she was glad for that but having not heard from the prince in several days she wondered whether his father had seen reason or whether he had landed on the wrong side of him. She worried deeply about him, sometimes not being able to sleep at night but she brushed the thoughts away knowing he was one of the strongest people she had ever met, a warrior in his actions but a gentle giant at heart. The day was warm, the sky blue and bright as Bamba had slung a thin silken shawl around her shoulders and had adorned a rough robe to scour the local market. Stalls selling every food under the sun, pieces of ornate and valuable jewellery and other merchants wares buzzed with activity. Imps and fairies of different colours flitted through the skies and Bamba was glad they had all the space in the world to roam free. Species of all magical races ambled or flew past her as she continued her search. Various species of goblins, trolls and merchant elves tried to attract business with different amounts of heckling while Bamba just strode through the lines of stalls, taking in the different sensations and smells around her, her senses catching a waft of Lipeg berries, her mother's signature cooking fruit. Species of all magical beings flew around or walked past her, all different but all at home. Pulling her cloak further around her so she wouldn't be recognised as an elf from a high family she examined several stalls until she found what she was looking for: a beautiful silver pendant with a cobalt trim, depicting Aiglin, the father tree. She was fascinated by it and took the delicate looking pendant in her hands, turning it over and examined the ancient language on the back, elvish sigils with other types of runes she was trying to make out. The short, stocky goblin who was running the stall eyed her curiously before seeing what the young lady was interested in.

"That be one of my most precious items. Though I find it hard to part with it everything's for sale here" he assured her in a gruff voice that made Bamba jump slightly as she put the pendant down gently before scanning the other pieces on display.

"I'm sorry I didn't know it was precious to you. I'll choose something else" Bamba said as she was about to pick up a bracelet of a similar nature when the goblin shook his head and pointed to the pendant, deep orange eyes sparking.

"Don't be silly girl. I said everything's for sale here. You are more than welcome to take it. For someone special I'm sure…" The goblin tried to make a joke, but it wasn't. Bamba had been meaning to buy the prince a gift for some time but she just wasn't sure what to settle on. Nuala had told her he had a soft spot for elven silver but that was all she could remember.

"Well yes…" said Bamba as she picked up the pendant and examined it again "As a matter a fact it is. How much shall I pay you?" Bamba asked, her eyes widening as he gave the price.

"Sorry girl but that one doesn't come cheap. It sure is a fine piece of your people's craftsmanship. Elvish made and carved, the four runes translate into an ancient fairy proverb, but I'll leave you to find out about that one" The goblin through a wink at her as Bamba fumbled in the pouch around her waist and found a suitable amount of money for payment. "Pleasure doin' business with you" the goblin thanked her for her patronage as Bamba carefully wrapped up the pendant in the small bag around her waist before she inclined her head, bidding him farewell. A stall bearing neatly woven cloaks caught her eye as the young elven woman weaving who was making the cloth was hard at work but made it looked so effortless. _I just hope he takes a liking to it…_ Bamba thought hopefully as the next few hours were consumed by walking the rest of the market, just glad to be away from the stresses and strains of her daily life but sadly she knew she would have to go home and the imminent war that would be waiting for her goodness knows when.

Everyday war between the Sons of the Earth and the Sons of Adam seems to grow ever closer as the elven court took every possible action to postpone declaring an official rally to war, all accept one. The prince was not preparing to make peace with the humans. He would protect his people and home from those vile creatures if it was the last thing he did, and he would not be afraid of cutting down anyone who stood against him. Both him and his sister had lost their mother when they were but a few days old and it saddened him on more than one occasion that he had never got to appreciate the woman who had brought him into this world. However, he was glad she wasn't around to witness the planet on the brink of war. A war that the prince was personally training himself for. Despite the king's gathering of the court several times these past few suns to discuss a way for peace to sought with the Sons of Adam, most of his people were adamant after the latest bound of attacks that war was the only option. The humans were now moving ever closer, threatening to drive the magical creatures away from their homes, driving them to the far reaches of the earth but the elven prince would allow no such thing. Already cities had taken rise where lush forests used to grow, fumes choked the air in those parts and unknown machines were being built and used. The prince had made a vow to protect his people from any danger and if that meant the threat of mankind itself then so be it. Always keeping his techniques sharp and honing his skills the prince was going through one of his rigorous training routines, his trusted weapon, an extending hand-crafted spear with a lethal sharp tip spinning over and over in his one-handed grip. While many of his people preferred bows and swords this weapon had been his trusted companion for years but as a warrior of great skill he could accommodate all those weapons to suit his fighting style. His ornate, black and red battle tunic was placed on the ground beside him as he moved with preternatural speed, jumping and spinning through deadly combinations that in real combat would have sliced an opponent in half in a matter of moments as he continued the routine in one fluid motion, each move linking into the next, each transition more challenging than the last as he flipped backwards into a low crouch. Suddenly as the blunt end of the staff like spear hit the floor the pole extended to show the true length of his weapon, going through a variety of various parries, overhead thrusts and rotations before he was satisfied with his practice. The session having lasted a few hours he lowered himself to the ground, all his muscles warmed up and like elastic as he stretched out his legs in front of him, placing his hands behind him. The black combat gloves which he wore fitted his hands with precision, always a customary part of his dress when he practiced. His golden eyes fixed on the horizon for a moment he wanted to be able to predict their next attack. His heartbeat had risen five beats above normal at best, his stamina never allowing him to tire. The plans of man were vicious, deceptive no doubt a tactic to deceive them, but he would see through their manifestations and if need be drive them off the face of the earth. _A good human is a dead human…_ The bitter thought fuelling his hatred for humanity even more so than before. Earth had been created along with the rest of the magical beings and other creatures and had been a peaceful, life-filled place until man came along. The Sons of the Earth had been created pure of the world, wanting nothing more than what they had been given and to live off the land and enjoy its natural resources. Whereas man…They had been created with a hole in their hearts, something that made them strive for more power, to expand their territory for personal gain, destroying everything in their path. They sought more than what they were born with, would always lust for more power until it caused their downfall. Much blood would be spilt and much of this world would be burnt to the ground if the magical races did not act. For many months the land had been subverted, unnatural buildings jutting towards the sky, poisonous gases beginning to fill the air. Man was so consumed by greed the would not rest until they possessed the earth in its entirety but on his life the prince wouldn't let that happen. A delicate breeze rustled the grassland around him, the wind blowing through the trees. The air was still pure here and all seemed at peace, but a strange feeling hung in the air, a feeling that was unsettling to all magical beings. They were going to fight, that much was true now but how long would this conflict draw on? War could destroy this world and that was one notion that the prince was trying to dispel. But the defence of his people came first even at the destruction of their blessings. His mind wondered to his father and how he was going to approach mending their bond. It was fractious at best with his openly defying tradition but that was for love…He still found it difficult to comprehend how his father didn't understand this. With time he would see reason but for now the defence of his people and his home was all that mattered. Having rested a while he rose to his full height, taking his weapon in his elegant grip as he resumed his training. He envisioned the humans being cut down by his blade, driving those monsters back and that made his movements stronger.

Despite the uneasiness that hung in the air, all creatures and magical beings wondering if the earth would reach a tipping point, Bamba's favourite glen was still as peaceful and beautiful as ever. The Sons of Adam and their quest for domination of the planet had not gone unnoticed by the other magical races and it had reached the elves that the orcs, ogres, goblins and trolls were to join the fight. Still the thought of her people dying, even in valiant battle made her heart sore. She knew the soldiers of her people were skilled warriors and would outmatch a man in combat in every circumstance, but this war was a gamble. Should the humans run them over many lives would be lost and the Earth destroyed but even should the magical creatures seize the day blood would be spilt and parts of their home would be ravaged by the fighting. It was sad to dwell on the thought so Bamba just basked in the company of the being who meant more to her than anything. She still had heard nothing from the prince about the latest discussions with his father and she wanted to know but every time she bought it up he dismissed the matter, so she assumed it was not good news.

The day was a blend of warm sunshine and nature's chorus as Bamba immersed herself in the season, no matter the dangers that could be around them. Besides she had nothing to fear. She had her strong warrior at her side and he would let no harm come to her. The elven pair walked through the woodland in silence, just basking in the pleasure of each other's company while the day was young. Trees and knotted roots pressed in and surrounded them in a mesh of different shades of green and brown, grass soft and pleasant beneath their tread, the various songs and cries of the creatures that dwelled here soothing to the ear. Nymphs and fairies also dwelled in these lush forests but Bamba knew sadly they would be caught up in the fighting with no way to defend themselves. Bamba was adorned in an emerald and silver dress, a gold and green bodice accentuating her elegant height and posture. A head piece of elven silver rested neatly over her forehead, her family crest displayed in the centre, shimmering in the dappled sunlight around them. More important to her was the elven clan birthmark that was growing across the bridge of her nose and over her cheeks. She had been concerned that the mark had taken longer to develop than most of her people, but she couldn't have been happier to see it taking shape. After all the dread of the coming war and realising the cruel advancing of mankind towards them was inevitable Bamba was blessed to have the strongest warrior at her side to distract her. The prince wore his customary black battle tunic, lined with crimson, a lighter black garment underneath it. On the red belt around his waist the royal Bethmoora symbol, displayed proudly in gold, while high black boots muffled his soft step on the earthy ground.

Away from the prying eyes of the court and the judgement of his sister and father the prince desired no other company, just desiring to spend every moment with her. They strode hand in hand through the vast woodland, so vast you could lose your way but Bamba knew her homeland well and could recognise every tree and plant by its colour. She, along with the rest of her people had such a strong connection to the earth that every grain, every blade of grass, every root and glade was familiar to them and was a part of their natural habitat. All part of the greatness of creation and the circle of life. Bamba wanted to ask about his latest discussions with his father but she assumed he wouldn't want to hear about it and so turned the topic of conversation to a lighter subject, his golden eyes immediately fixed on her.

"How is your dear sister? I just feel saddened as she hasn't been speaking to me of late. This is all my fault" Bamba muttered in regret, as this was true. The princess had not been speaking to her closest friend after her brother's latest argument with their father and Bamba couldn't help but think she had caused all of this, caused her king to turn against her and for her friend to almost ignore her. He gave her a serious stare before tightening his hand in hers with affection, not having her blame herself for any of this as they continued their slow but peaceful amble through the western forest.

"Bamba I will not have you talking like that" the prince scolded her slightly as he paused their walking pace to hold her face in his hands, engaging with the expression in her hypnotic eyes and knew she was worried, but she had no reason to be. "None of this is your fault and I don't want you to think in that way. You have done nothing wrong and I will not have the traditions of our people drive me away from you. I will take responsibility for my actions and face the consequences but without hurting you. I am responsible for this my Bamba and I won't let my father take you away from me. Bamba look at me…" His voice was comforting, understanding as his tone compelled her to look into his eyes and she saw it there, that loving gaze that had captured her heart, made him her everything. The softness of his touch on her skin soothing any anxiety. "I won't have you talking like that. Nothing is your fault…This is my fight Bamba and will be victorious I promise. I promise you" Bamba's disposition relaxed slightly at his words but couldn't help feel that there was more to this than he was telling her. His hand slipped to her jaw, lifting her face so that the sunlight caught her eyes and his heart swelled with happiness as he saw it, the growth of the Bethmoora birthmark across her nose. This was a proud moment for his people and for her. Some of the bark like markings on her willowy skin also becoming more defined, as if she was coming of age.

"It is most beautiful Bamba…You were always one of us, but you are even more so now. Always be proud of where you come from" the prince told her, his voice consumed with adoration as he planted a kiss on the bridge of her nose as Bamba nodded shyly but the response was strong from her heart, from the depth of her true being…A daughter of the earth.

"I will always remember where I come from sire. Earth will always be home no matter where I am and I'm happy with this life and blessed to be a part of this world. It means everything to me. I'm just so glad its started to show. I was worried I would be the only elf in Bethmoora without one!" Bamba smiled as the pair stayed locked in each other's arms for a few moments before they resumed their stroll, their gazes snapping instantly to a beautiful owl, mottled black and brown with burning orange eyes that swooped in front of them and flew up to its nest. Bamba's gaze lingering on the spot where it had been, the prince closing his eyes for a moment, revelling in the sounds and beauty that surrounded him. Even in these times of danger and their people almost on the brink of war his connection to the earth, like the rest of his people was only strengthen by man's determination to stamp their authority over the world and this would make the Sons of the Earth a formidable opponent when the time came.

"Some take longer to grow than others. If I remember rightly your mothers started to grow half way through her life. It is what makes us who we are Bamba. What makes the Sons of Adam human is what makes them human, but we are nothing like them…We appreciate our blessings and live on what we have been given. Mother nature has blessed us with wonderful and precious things and they should never been taken for granted…" the prince spoke with a wisdom beyond his years and Bamba had always understood what he meant but now more than ever. The humans destroyed what was in front of them if they had no use for it to expand the land and make homes for themselves. In the process they were polluting the air, poisoning the land, toxifying the soil, wasting precious resources and often killed each other in competition to build grander homes. The magical creatures had been created at one with the Earth and so were happy, sought no further power or possessions, were just blessed with mother nature and her gifts and that was all they needed to survive. It sickened Bamba to her stomach to think that people had been created on this world that were driven by such greed. She was only just beginning to come to terms with what sickening creatures they were, but still meeting a human in person could prove a vital lesson.

"Is it true that we are on the verge of war? Is there not a way to protect ourselves and our lands without a need for violence" Bamba asked, genuinely wondering if the world would ever know peace again if this conflict was to take place as he gave her a quizzical look, still wondering if she had sympathy for mankind, a want to understand them and their ways but he would not allow it. Would never allow those unfeeling, hollow creatures to get near her. He knew she was easily frightened so tried to break the news to her in the kindest but truest way as her heart sagged with sadness in her chest, not wanting any of her people to get hurt.

"Bamba my father has seen reason and now foresees war as the only option. Man will not retreat, they will not heed our warnings. We must take a stand and drive these creatures back otherwise they will take everything we have. These humans are destroying this world Bamba, they are taking our homes away from us and I will not let that happen…I will not let any harm come to my people…" the prince let her know his intentions as the thought of cutting down mankind filled him with a rush of adrenaline he hadn't felt since his father had begun the construction of his army of warriors with his son leading the front lines. That was also what Bamba was most afraid of. She was so in love with him she was terrified, no matter how skilled of a warrior he was being hurt or worse killed. She wanted to avoid war just to keep him save. Yes, she knew he could fight, was one of the most skilled and prestigious warriors on Earth but she feared the worst, could only fear the worst if he was hurt on the field of battle. His voice snapped her from her thoughts as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, the beating of her heart pounding against his chest. War was on the horizon and if anything, he was frightened, would do anything to keep her from the fighting but a heavy weight settled into his heart that she would be caught in the violence. A being as pure and kind as her should be kept far from the bloodshed. He would not have his pure lily, his precious Bamba hurt, would stop those horrible creatures from laying one finger on her.

"I…" Bamba breathed out quietly, her voice a mere tremble as his embrace tightened around her, pressing his warm lips to her forehead as her hands hung limp by her sides, trying to will away the tears. "I don't want us to go through this. I don't want our people to die…I don't want you to fight, please I beg you. I wish everything to be well but if we war it won't be…" Bamba let out her tears, bunched against him, face buried against his chest as she began to sob quietly, shoulders shaking slightly. Even the stroking of his hand up and down her back couldn't stop her tears as she bunched her hands into fists and slammed them against his chest in frustration, tears flowing over her milky skin. Having the upper body strength which he had, and his battle armour made him not feel a thing as he tried to calm her down, but she got her words out first, raising her voice in urgency, inclining her tear stained face to catch his gaze. Seeing the stony expression on his face almost deterring her from her words but she found her voice. "You can't fight. I won't let you!" She tried to shout, trying to shoot an intimidating look through her eyes but it didn't work as he just gazed back at her. He understood what she meant but this was one battle that could not be avoided. He was going to war to defend his home; his people and the Sons of the Earth would roam free and peacefully once again. He just needed her to understand that but the young Bamba was struggling to come to terms with him on the battlefield and it hurt her heart more than she wanted it to.

"Bamba my Bamba please listen to me…" the prince began calmly but Bamba continued, looking up at him in desperation, piercing golden eyes glistening with water, begging him to change his mind but it was not going to happen. She grabbed onto his tunic, tears still welling up in her eyes as she shook him slightly.

"No! Now for the love of the gods would you listen to me! Our people our dying, our homes are being destroyed. We will never see them again! But I don't want to lose you too. There are thousands of them and they will outnumber us. More of our people are going to die, more places like this will be destroyed and I don't want that. That I why I don't want you to fight…" Bamba wept into his chest, locking her arms tight around his middle, never wanting to let go, just pressing her cheek to his tunic. "I'm scared you won't come back…" His voice replied, sympathetic yet strong, lowering his lips to the warm skin beneath her hairline.

"So, you don't believe I have the strength to stand up to them…" the elven prince murmured, disappointment evident in his voice, making Bamba regretting her choice of words slightly as she replied, trying to rectify what she'd said, her voice frail and choked with tears. He hated to see her this upset, just wanted to take all her pain away but had to remind her of one thing. He was one of the finest warriors ever the walk the earth, a prime example of his species trained in combat and it was deadly sight to behold. He was more disappointed at the simple statement that she did not believe in his abilities.

"Of course, I believe in you. I have every faith that you will lead our people to victory and I didn't mean to say it in that way…I just don't want you to fight…I don't want…" Bamba still continued to cry, her voice choked with sadness as before she had time to say another word his voice was so gentle, the most comforting she had ever heard it and at this her tears seem to dry on her cheeks, their foreheads touching as Bamba just closed her eyes and basked in the sounds of nature, the strength and kindness of his presence and just listened.

"I know how you feel Bamba. If there was a way to avoid this confrontation trust me it would have be found. My people need me Bamba. We have an army of the finest warriors that stand able to ready to fight and I am their leader. Don't you see Bamba…" the prince explained firmly but with all the kindness he could muster as he wrapped his arms around her shaking shoulders, connecting with the sadness in her eyes and knew how she must be feeling. "My people need me. I am a pivotal part of the war effort and without me to lead our army the humans will gain the advantage. I cannot let that happen and it won't, but I need you to be with me…I need you Bamba. Without you to believe in me my blade will be blunt…I can't do this without you…Please Bamba. You are the only person who has ever understood me since I first came to this world and you continue to give me all the happiness I could ever hope for…" He whispered softly, his words more meaningful than they ever had been as Bamba had opened up her heart and listened and understood now. He needed her support, her kindness, her loving heart to be by his side. Not on the battlefield, away from the danger but just to be the kind soul for him to return home to when the fighting was over.

"I understand…" Bamba breathed quietly, lowering one of her pointed ears to her chest to hear his heart, a sound that always comforted her. "You have a task of great importance and no matter the danger I will always be with you regardless of the path you take. You have made me realise what is ahead and the responsibility you have. You have my support and love always…" Bamba cooed sweetly, just wanting to be in the arms of her elven warrior and for him never to let go but suddenly she remembered the gift she'd bought him that morning. She broke away from him slightly to take the small pouch, woven with intricate Celtic patterns from her pocket as she slipped it into his hand. Surprised, the prince was lost for words before Bamba spoke, explaining her reason for the gift. "You've given me so much, sacrificed so much for me I didn't know what to give back to you. This probably won't repay you for all you've done for me. I don't know if you'll like it. It's only a small gift…" Bamba apologised, lowering her head for fear he would give the gift straight back but instead the prince just gazed in wonderment at the small pouch in his left hand, looking at her endearingly. "If you don't like it I can always take it back and get a replacement. The goblin was unsure about its origin…" Before she could say anything else, a placed a deep kiss on her forehead, cupping both hands under her ears, nuzzling her with affection.

"For me…Bamba I don't know what to say…" the prince replied in a voice consumed with adoration as he opened the beautiful pouch carefully and the contents fell into his palm. An ornately hand-crafted pendant of Aiglin, with a cobalt rim, the silver shimming in the sunlight. Seeing the beauty of the gift made him speechless for a moment before he turned the pendant over in his palm and ancient elven runes met his eyes, translating them with ease before reading the fairy proverb engraved on the back.

"There is supposed to be a fairy proverb on the underside but I'm not sure what it says…Can you make it out?" Bamba asked as slightly stunned he broke away from her and turned his back to her, gazing up above at the vast expanse of tree tops above him, closing his eyes, feeling the sunlight on his skin before turning his attention to the beautiful gift in his hand.

"Every moment is a day in the sun…Children of Earth our lives have begun. That is what our language says but I cannot quite make out…" he began until a ray of sunlight caught the pendant and it shone with a powerful lustre, the fairy runes becoming more visible as being fluent in all the magical creature's native languages he translated and read it aloud. "Although the road is tough before us, we have the strength to walk it. Fly and the Earth will follow, strong and brave we will face tomorrow…" As Bamba listened with fascination he exhaled deeply, holding the pendant close to his chest before turning to her, a warm smile letting her know it was a generous gift. "It is most beautiful Bamba. I shall treasure it always…Thank you" the prince regained his composure before slipping the elegant silver chain around his neck as he held out a hand to her to resume their stroll as Bamba beamed, accepting his hand in hers as they conversed about other matters, both forgetting about the war and the invasion of man for a time. A good hour and a half had passed before the tired elven girl and the prince sat themselves down under the shade of the giant tree, resting his back against the strong trunk, trusting its support while Bamba rested her head on his chest, almost drifting off in a light doze with the pleasant sounds of nature around her and his arm around her shoulder. After a moment he spoke, running a hand through her white-blonde hair as she listened intently, she always listened to him.

"I shall keep this day close to my heart. Our home is indeed glorious in the sun and I cannot think of anyone who I would rather share this moment with…I'm sorry for having ever angered at you. All those times I mistreated or upset you I just want to apologise. You have given me all the kindness I could ever hope for in this world and I never want to lose that…" His hypnotic and loving words, sending her into a state of paradise as if her soul was floating on air, his soft fingers still combing through her hair, stroking her scalp.

"You won't…I promise…" Bamba almost hummed her response but he heard her and that was enough.

"I will make my father see reason Bamba. I realise now you are the only girl who will ever have my heart. No one else deserves it Bamba. You and you alone with have my heart and my father will see that or I refuse to be of his blood. He will not take you from me and no matter how much he tries he will not succeed…I promise…" The prince had made a few promises to her but every single one was true. He would never lie to her. If his father would not grant him permission to bind himself to her then he would refuse to converse with him until he relented.

"I love you very dearly, my lord of course I do but I do not want this bond we share to drive a rift between you and your father. Your sister is also a dear friend to me and I will not lose her. There must be a way to approach this…" Bamba said but trailed off as she felt him reach for a hand which she'd rested on his knee. "Still did you know I saw another Shaymin yesterday" She smiled warmly, still with her eyes closed, hearing his heartbeat drum in her head. "That is blessings and good luck, so you never know. Everything may turn out alright in the end…You'll see…" Bamba said in a laidback tone as he had been listening to her while examining the bark like markings on her face. All the faces of the elves were unique as the tree like markings which lined their faces were different and contrasting, never having the chance to examine them before, he traced his fingers along the markings, counting to himself.

"Three of the root markings…Very interesting…" he mused to himself as Bamba could feel herself blushing then she giggled, golden eyes gazing endearingly up at him. "I didn't know you were ticklish Bamba…" he arched an eyebrow down at her as she was just enjoying the moment but had ended up laughing, admitting he was right.

"Maybe, but two can play at that game!" Bamba laughed suggestively as wondering what she meant she caught him off guard, pulling him down into the grass trying to hold him down but he'd already predicted what her next move was and overpowered her with little effort, being as gentle as he could as he pinned her to the earthy ground, Bamba trying to fight back at first before she saw his golden eyes gazing lovingly down at her and she didn't want to move or fight, just wanted to hold him. Wanted to keep telling him how much she loved him, but he knew.

"You are going to have to be a bit quicker than that Bamba to beat me…But for a first try that was a noble attempt" a friendly smirk flashing across the prince's face as she wanted to find words to reply with, but they were lost in her throat. "I'll give you a five second head start next time…" Bamba's laughing died away slowly and the moment was still there, nothing around them but a light breeze rustling grass and leaves, as the grass around her face tickled her skin.

"Trust me sire that was me not even trying. Why didn't you let me win!" Bamba whined playfully as he lowered himself to his forearms, gazing longingly at her, eyes transfixed on hers.

"I don't surrender Bamba. I thought you knew that…" Bamba should have seen that response coming but, in the end, they just lay in the grass together. He was not going to makes advances towards her without her strict permission and this was another barrier he was going to cross. Without his father's permission if he gave himself to her then they would be bound together which was what he wanted but his father had not consented to his binding to her. This was another problem he wanted to overlook, for their sakes but only if she permitted it. He respected her honour, boundaries and would not ask for something she wouldn't give. Seeing worry furrow his brow slightly, Bamba wondered what was wrong but he lowered lips to her chin and began to move soft kisses under her fair jawline. Bamba wrapped her arms around his neck, not wanting to say anything but if he was concerned about anything she wanted him to tell her.

"What's wrong?" Bamba asked as she just wanted to drift away with the pleasant feeling, his lips on her skin, his scent almost intoxicating, like fresh rain from a stormy sky, combined with fresh grasslands and pollen. Sighing as he didn't want to answer her but knew she was only concerned, she returned the attention he was giving her, placing several kisses up the bridge of his nose and across his birthmark.

"I will not advance you any further Bamba if you feel at all uncomfortable or without your permission. The following stage after courtship would be…" he was about to finish but Bamba just pulled him close, never having felt like this for anyone. She wanted to ignore everything now. Her family, the rest of her people, the world, just to give all her focus and love to him. She looked lovingly into his eyes and finished his sentence, but she didn't seem scared or worried. If anything, she had been waiting for this moment for a long time. Secretly the prince had been courting her for the last six months behind his father's back, but his sister knew full well what he was up to, trying to reach out to him but using his talents he would keep blocking her voice from his head until she left him alone. She was not going to ruin the one chance he had to be with the girl he loved, nor would the laws of his people prevent that. Her voice was muffled by the kisses he was planting on her lips. Her lips balmy and soft, the taste of the earth on his mouth, making him yearn for her.

"Mating…" she replied as surprised at her boldness in the answer he gave her a curious look before they shared tender kisses in the grass. She leaned forward a fraction, so she could connect her lips to his neck, trailing a soft hand over his chest.

"Yes…" he whispered, sharing a knowing between both pairs of eyes but he would never bring himself to dishonour her. That would be something he could not forgive. "This moment has been on my mind for some time, but I will not advance you without your permission. It has to be a mutual process…" Bamba's heart almost swooned again for his constant caring for her. Always putting her needs before his, making her feel as if she was the only female of their species alive in the world. Bamba knew she was being selfish here. She could damn her entire family, make them exiles of this world, loose everything else she loved but the being she loved more anything was in her arms, spoiling her in his affections and no matter the laws of her people she was not going to give him up…She couldn't.

"I have been thinking about it too and my heart is open to you. My heart, body and soul are yours and they are yours to keep. I am blessed to share this world with you and all that I am, all that I will ever be…I am yours…" Bamba purred softly as his heart which usually was as hard as stone was melted by her words. She had been the only person to look inside his heart, to find the kind, soft interior that was within and he was so glad she had otherwise they wouldn't be sharing this moment now, or even know each other. Bamba with her kindness had unlocked the love in his heart and he owed him a debt that he would never be able to pay her. Feeling her soft kisses on his skin like honeysuckle, her hands moving down his back as he slipped his arms free of his battle tunic, letting it fall to the floor beside him. She didn't want to miss an inch of his strong frame as she finally laid eyes on what a warrior's body was truly like and all the doubts she previously had washed away. He could cut down anyone who dared to challenge him in battle and that made her feel relief, unlacing the string of her bodice, finding it easier to breathe now.

"I am the most blessed being alive to have a woman like you Bamba. No one else is as fortunate as me…I love you Bamba. So very, very much" the prince purred softly against the crown of her head as Bamba found no need to respond because he already knew. Knew how much she loved him. Words became actions as Bamba's heart and mind turned to air, air that was so pure and clean she wanted to breathe it forever. As the blissful moment became pleasurable the gentle coolness of evening began to envelope the glen, Bamba just not wanting the moment to end as two of Earth's purest living creatures mated under the darkening sky. The circle was complete.


	8. Heart of Steel

**Chapter 7: A Heart of Steel**

" _The humans have forgotten the gods, destroyed the Earth and for what…Greed has burnt a hole in their hearts that will never be filled, they will never have enough!"_ – Prince Nuada

As morning dawned, the lush chorus nature's waking call stirred Bamba from her dozing as she remembered every sensation from last night and realised one notion that made her happier than anything as she rested her head on the bare skin of his chest: They had mated before the gods, before Earth herself and so were bound not only by body but by soul. That was the way of their people. Elves mated and partnered for life so from that point of view they were together in the truest sense but until the king approved of their binding it would be difficult to progress to the next stage of coupled life. Bamba also knew they had mated without the king's strict permission so if the wrath of Balor was going to be aimed at anyone his son, her love would get the full vent of his ire. She would not let that happen. Had promised to be there for him, even as a friend and she would not go back on her word. It had been such a blissful day, ending with such a poignant, meaningful moment and she would cherish this moment for the rest of her life. The day she made her choice and bound herself to the person she loved. After a few moments Bamba dispelled the thoughts of war and feuding families and drifted back to sleep, the suns rays peaking through the gaps in the trees waking the prince slightly as the feelings of the night before also came back to him and they meant more to him than anything. His long white-blonde hair was tucked behind his pointed ears as strands of it whipped across his face in the soft breeze. He placed a lingering kiss on her forehead before stretching out his legs fully in front of him, as he reached for his black silken shirt and slipped his arms through the sleeves, the leaves and grass rustling audibly in the gentle morning breezes. He opened his colourful eyes, now fully awake, cradling her against his chest as his relaxed breathing woke her but she didn't mind, gazing at him with a longing expression.

"Morning my prince…" Bamba whispered sweetly as he ran the back of his hand over her cheek, returning the smile. Both had recovered from the exertions of the day, but one thing was more poignant than ever as he looked longingly into her eyes, swimming with expression, the specks of sunlight through the trees settling on her beautiful face.

"I trust you slept well my sweet Bamba…" he replied, Bamba nodding in a dreary sense of the effects of sleep began to wear off as sensing she was cold he draped a portion of his silken tunic around her shoulders. Ever appreciative for the kind gesture she accepted the material draped over her, Earth greeting them to another warm summer's day but with war in the air it was not so peaceful. For now, they both wanted to forget that.

"Of course, I did…You are most kind sire thank you…" Bamba breathed softly as she nearly drifted back to sleep with the slow rises and falls of his chest, but his words reached her ears, aware of what was to come and knew what he had to do. "Your father will probably be expecting us" Bamba said sadly as he always knew how to make her smile, his fingers tracing her unique facial patterns again.

"I am not concerned about him or his wishes Bamba. There is nothing he can do now. We are mated before the gods…We are one" the prince almost reminded her in a gentle, loving voice as Bamba knew he was right. No matter how much the king ranted and protested it the pair had mated and despite it not being consented the two were now joined together for life, in a life-long commitment to each other. Her eyes soft, cheeks taking on colour as she sat up gently in his hold, snuggling the crown of her head under his chin.

"Of course, sire. My heart is now yours and it always will be, but it would better to face your father sooner rather than later. I won't leave your side I promise…" Bamba said strongly as he didn't want to move. Was so lost in the moment and remembering the night before that he never wanted anything to distract him from the lovely memory. Suddenly the voice of his sister reached him and this time he could not ignore it. She sounded serious.

 _Brother…Our father requests your presence before him at once. I suggest that you do not keep him waiting. I know you have been avoiding me brother and I am hurt by your actions. You will face me and your father today or I will come to find you and trust me you know I can…_

The cutting voice of his sister leaving his head, a scowled played across his once pleasant face.

"Are you alright?" Bamba asked concerned as with effort he stood and stretched all his muscles like elastic as Bamba got to her feet, knowing he had matters to attend to other than her. But she understood. That was his duty.

"It's my sister. We must appear before my father. I will not have him angering at you. This is my battle Bamba but know this, should he anger at you I will protect you. We are bound now Bamba. I will not let any harm come to you…" The prince promised himself and her as the pair made themselves reasonable presentable, Bamba lacing up her dress and combing back her hair from her face while the prince slipped on his battle tunic, his trusted short blade at his side as he placed his hand on the golden pommel.

"We will face him together. I'll be here for you always…my Nuada" Bamba promised from the bottom of her heart as he took her hand in his and they made their way to the king's stronghold, but neither were afraid. Bamba had grown strong and stoic beyond her years and the prince with a new-found life and the strength he always possessed in his step. They would be an unstoppable force and no man, beast or any of his kin could separate them. The king awaited them, but they would face him together.

King Balor sat on his impressive throne, deep in thought, shrouded in his usual crimson and gold floor length robes. The stag like horns which adorned his head had grown in length and intricacy as he placed a hand to his head, in deep thought. The elf king sought nothing else but to reconcile with his son, but he had dishonoured him, broke an ancient tradition, disobeyed his commands and for these reasons he saw fit not to forgive him. That woman, the only daughter or Aeralia…What was so special about her? Why did his son love her more than any of the women he'd made known to him? Beautiful, knowledgeable, intelligent women of royal stature who would have made a loyal, steadfast wife within the laws of their people, but his son had seen past all of that. Bamba was everything that they were not, kind, innocent, beauty beyond compare and a heart empathetic than most, with a connection to the earth stronger than all his people put together. The king just did not see that. Just as he was about to drift deeper into thought, tapping his root like fingernails on the arms of his throne, Nuala swept into the room in a crimson and golden gown, matching her father's colours knowing why he had summoned her before him and wasn't going to enjoy what was to come. Her long white-blonde silky hair falling over her tipped ears as she bowed before her father, hand on heart as she waited for her father to address her, the king's voice full of its usual authority that demanded respect. The hall was empty said for son and daughter but that meant the correct discussion could be had.

"I trust you know why I have called you hear my daughter?" Balor asked as Nuala nodded, hands folded in front of her in a calm gesture, their gold eyes locking together.

"Of course, my father. My brother must answer for what he has done. I understand that he is in love with Bamba Aeralia but that is against all constraints of tradition. She is not of the correct blood and as much as I want to see her happy they cannot be bound together. You have my full support father…" Nuala said strongly, her silky voice radiating around the chamber as she took her place at her father's side, almost watching the grand doors waiting for her brother to make his entrance.

"You presume correct my daughter. My son's disobedience will not be tolerated and whether he agrees with me or not this marriage will take place with my blessing. I have chosen a woman for him…Nia Vien. She is an upstanding, noble woman of our society of the correct blood and has by blessings to bind herself to him…" Balor explained, Nuala nodding in agreement but inside she couldn't help but wrestle with her conscience to say something. Her brother had made his intentions clear and she didn't want to go against the wishes of her father she wanted to stand up for him. She knew being ripped away from Bamba would cause him a great deal of pain and it was possible that elves could die of a broken heart if torn from the ones they loved. Nuala wished it was possible for her brother to be bound to her, but she wasn't willing to break the laws, not even for him. She felt remorse and sadness for what she was about to do as before she had time to dwell on the dilemma any longer her brother strode with authority and a sense of defiance in his step, but to the king's anger he had not come alone, the prince holding Bamba's hand with affection as they stood before the throne before he took a step forward. Taking a strong stance, he lowered himself to one knee, but instead of lowering his gaze to the floor he looked straight into his father's eyes and saw it there, that expression disappointment, the one thing that had always pushed him to his limits to try harder, but he knew his own capabilities. Having seen his son's skills for himself first hand he saw fit never to lecture him again.

"Father, you wished to speak with me?" the prince asked, knowing full well what this conversation was going to be about, but he was ready for it and he knew in his heart of hearts Bamba was too. After he'd shown the necessary respects he rose to his feet to his full height, eyes fully focused on his father but knowing his sister had a watchful eye on him.

"How observant of you my son. I think you are quite clear on what this matter is about, and it is time we but all this animosity behind us" Balor said firmly, sitting up straighter in his throne, trying to make his posture intimidating but it didn't work. The last thing the prince would be now was intimidated. If anything, he mocked his father's naivety. He knew full well he wasn't going to go through with this arrangement and yet he kept on trying in the hope that he would.

"There is very little you can do to change the way things are…" His eyed burned with a fiery intensity that even Bamba hadn't seen before as she prayed to the gods that they were going to come out of this alive. Just a quick as he could have put a blade through his father's heart he said it, the truth but that might as well have put a knife through his chest. "Me and Bamba are bound together and there is nothing you can do to change that!" The prince snapped, feeling the fire burn within in chest as outraged and incensed Balor gripped the arms of his throne with such force he felt his nails dig into the intricate wood.

"What did you say?!" Balor shouted in fury, eyes brimming with malice as Bamba wanted to turn away as he turned his gaze to her, but she stood strong, never wavering in her devotion to him, just as she had promised. Whether in war or peace she would be by him and now that they were bound together even more so. Before the prince could shoot back his equally heated answer, Nuala shot a deadly glare at him, exasperated, eyes wide in shock as she placed her hands on her hips, standing tall.

"You've mated with her?!" Nuala gasped incredulously, not wanting this to be true as she glowered at both, Bamba just as guilty as he was, greatest friend or not. "Please tell me that is not true brother. Please tell me you're lying…" Nuala felt like crying but pushed the tears away as she knew for certain now their father would condemn him to death and with that would come her death. Their link was a blessing from birth but was also a curse. She would be killed, another innocent life to leave this world and all through his recklessness. She looked into his eyes just wanting it to be a lie, but he looked at them for an equal amount of time before, stepping back and taking her waist in a strong yet gentle hold as Nuala watched on in despair.

"We are mated before the gods…It is done…" the prince told the truth, with as much fire and seriousness in his voice as he could as Bamba smiled weakly, but it was a smile nonetheless. Now they knew and if they refused to accept the truth he was prepared to stand strong, not just for himself but for her. She would not be condemned because of his actions. They were going to get through this. At first Balor was so shocked he could barely speak before Nuala spoke up, not being able to believe what she had just heard, hands wringing by her sides in her elegant crimson sleeves.

"How could you brother! We trusted you and you've gone and done this to us! You put your needs before thinking of your family. How could you?!" Nuala cried, still refusing to except the truth as she covered her ears, shaking her head, not wanting to listen to his response or whatever it was he had to say but Balor took over from her, throwing a stare like daggers at his son, rising from his throne as he stalked towards him. Bamba tightened her grip on his hand, not wanting anything bad to happen but Balor just shook his head, wondering where the son he'd raised had gone.

"You once told me you cared about your people and our traditions above anything. Why suddenly go against that? You know what this means don't you?!" Balor rose his voice, anger permeating the walls around them, but the prince shot his response back with just as much menace, fair face a mask of rage, expression almost as dark as his ornate garb.

"I honour our traditions more than my own life, but I went against them for one purpose only…" truth radiated in his voice as he tightened his hold on Bamba's waist. "I'm in love with Bamba father and there is nothing you can do to persuade me otherwise and of course I know what that means!" the prince glowered at him, answering his father's other point. "I am one with Bamba. We have mated before the gods and therefore cannot be separated. So, it looks like your plan to marry me to one of your royal women has failed. I cannot marry when I am bound to another. That is against tradition as well in case you have forgotten…" the prince went for the killer blow as Balor knew his son was right. No matter the power he had he could not dishonour the gods and taking his son and Bamba apart would be doing just that, no matter if it was mating without consent. It was willing between the two beings and therefore was binding. "Father…if you are going to anger at anyone then anger at me. Please don't direct your anger at Bamba…" the prince pleaded as the king shook his head, glowering at his son in disgust as he made his way towards his throne, trying to process the words of his own flesh and blood. "We have made our decision and as much as you won't accept it I am bound to Bamba now and that is a matter in this life you will have to live with. I'm sorry father…" the prince apologised, not on behalf of himself but for the gods themselves. He may have dishonoured them also but if it was to be with the woman he loved then that sacrifice would have to be made. Almost lost for words Balor rose from his throne again but instead of angering or reaching for Bamba's throat he swept for the door bading his daughter to follow him as the elven couple bowed their heads in respect. The king's head was awash in conflict and confusion. He needed time away from all this madness to come to a conclusion. Nuala obeyed, striding from the platform, eyes narrowed at her brother as she picked up the front of her dress, bustling elegantly from the room before she turned in the doorway and addressed Bamba for the first time in many months, face stricken with sadness.

"I trusted you Bamba. Both of you. I trusted you and you go and do this behind my back. I thought we were friends Bamba…" Nuala said quietly, voice choked with sadness as she was about to turn away when Bamba's voice cut in, not its usual gentle and sweet tone but it was strong and knew what to say. The prince wanted to step in but Bamba dismissed his protection gently, after all she wanted to say herself.

"Nuala please. I want to ask your forgiveness, but I know it is too late for that, but I want you to understand…" Bamba began, Nuala hearing enough as she turned her back to walk away but Bamba's words stopped her dead her tracks, listening to her heartfelt words, suddenly inclined to listen. "I love your brother. I treasure him beyond anything and when we mated it was nothing to do with disobeying tradition. It was the right time. I love him Nuala, my friend please you have to understand…I know you will never forgive me and I don't deserve the kindness you have shown me for all these years but please…" Bamba begged as Nuala turned on the spot and looked at her friend, tears rimming her eyes, the prince stood in a silent respect behind her, ready to intervene if needed. "For all the trouble I have caused I just want to be happy in this life and your brother is the blessing I have received in this life. If your father doesn't understand then maybe you can…" Bamba finished, her hands hanging limp by her sides as Nuala walked up her until she was in an arm's length, the prince tempted to stand in front of her but backed down when the princess threw her arms around her friend, tears pouring from her eyes. Bamba was so shocked by her reaction that she just stayed routed to the spot, arms pinned by her side by Nuala's embrace but after a moment she reciprocated, hugging her with fervour, Bamba closing her eyes just happy to be in the arms of her friend again. "Nuala…I don't understand…You're forgiving me…But why?" Bamba cried tears of happiness as she ran a hand down the back of her neck. Even though time could not be retracted and what was done was done she was tired of pushing her away, hurting her. She couldn't bear to hurt her brother and her friend even more by tearing them apart. Obeying tradition would hurt them, and she couldn't face seeing anymore people close to her go through anymore pain.

"You love my brother dear Bamba and that's all that matters to me. I am hurt by what has gone before but things can be mended. I just want to see you and my brother happy. No matters if our father disagrees with that I just want to stand by you. A law has been broken to make this happen and we may all suffer in the long term but…he needs you…I know he does…He tells me everyday how much he loves you and he cannot bear to be away from you…Look after his heart Bamba…" Nuala got out her words with many tears, knowing that she could fight this anymore. Her father may turn on her for her sudden change of heart, but she would be ready for him, no matter the consequences. She connected eyes with her brother over Bamba's shoulder and for the first time in many months a kind smile turned up the corners of his mouth, but the smile was for her. His sister wasn't the stony-hearted woman he thought she was.

"Nuala I don't know what to say…Thank you…You've always been there for me and I want to be there for you…But the king…" Bamba sighed saddened as she hung her head over Nuala's shoulder, pearly tears still falling over her cheeks as she clung onto her even tighter but the princess soothed her, her soft voice calming her down.

"Bamba don't you worry about a thing. I don't want you having to worry anymore. I will talk to my father and he will understand. I only want the blessed of days for you and my brother. I want you to be happy…You deserve nothing less than to be happy…And brother…" Nuala let all her feelings out at once as she turned her attention to the prince who was almost stunned by his sister's change of heart but it lifted a weight off his conscience, the very notion that she now supported his life-long binding to Bamba. "You are very fortunate to be with a woman such as Bamba. You will not find a woman more kind and beautiful if you searched the land. Honour her until the end of your days then I shall be happy" Nuala had not expected to get the words out, but they found her voice, so she was able to express how she felt. Her brother just gave a noticeable nod of his head before she strode from the room still tears in her eyes, knowing she would have to face her father but she would be strong. Just as this call for war had made her. Just like a daughter of the Earth.

After the shocked silence had disappeared between them they gazed at each other for a few moments before the happiness hit home to her heart and she flew towards him, throwing her arms around him in a loving embrace as the moment she was against his chest he wrapped her in a fervent hold, never wanting to let go. She felt him cup her cheeks in his hands, kissing the birthmark along her the bridge of her nose which was beginning to grow to her cheeks.

"I don't know what to say…" Bamba's voice a mere tremble, so overcome with emotion the words were lodged in her throat, but he didn't want her to say anything, just wanted to hold her and express how much she meant to him. Bamba decided to keep her words for now knowing actions would always speak louder as she felt his lips planting kisses on her face and down her neck.

The future was indeed in sight for them but Bamba only hoped when the war was over her people would have a future. The warrior who held her would make sure they would.


	9. Preparing For War

**Chapter 8: Preparing for War**

" _Nuada walked away from his father and the court, heading towards the setting sun in the distance, the land before him devastated from the terrible war that had just concluded…"_ – Hellboy: The Golden Army Book – Prologue

The elven sentry, a strong warrior in his own right, clad head to toe in his green and brown battle armour and pointed headgear stood alert on his fifth straight day of lookout. His task was simple: To report any movement on man's activities and to give the command if anything out of the ordinary appeared. It was a cool yet mild night with little activity along the forest borders as the guard patrolled the tree line to the West, while several other of his comrades scouted the North, South and East. Bethmoora's borders were to be defended and if his life was to be forfeit then he would gladly sacrifice himself to the Earth for the cause. He was duty bound to protect his people and the Children of the Earth and when war came to the borders he would make sure the magical beings would win the day. If man was victorious then the Earth was doomed as all of its creatures knew. The patrol was an arduous and taxing task, his keen senses having to be aware of everything and everyone around him, an elegant bow slung over his back as he continued to watch for any traces of the humans. War was upon them and all the Children of the Earth had to be on their guard…The humans could strike at any moment.

All magical races, Goblins, Trolls and Ogres were preparing for the assault of man. Each summoning their own army to the field, undergoing vigorous hours of training for warriors of each warriors. However, no race trained more relentlessly and effortlessly than the elves. Elven warriors were the core of the army of the Sons of the Earth and they had been specifically trained to take intruders apart. The Elven forest snipers stalked atop the tree lines, agile and dextrous feet patrolling the ground from above, deadly arrows ready to loose at the sign of suspicious activity. The Sons of the Earth though they only desired peace and wished not to fight, but those who threatened them would be driven back. If man desired to drive the magical creatures from their homes and take over the Earth then it was the magical races duty to defend what mother nature had given them, no matter how dear the cost or the blood spilt. The warriors on the ground fought with swords and staves but one spear was sharper and faster than the rest, a blade that moved with such deadly accuracy that you would be scythed in two if you lapsed for a second. A pair of booted feet so agile and quick, with as much dexterity as there was strength that could leave a defence begging for mercy. The elven warrior tried with all his young strength to defend himself against the agile movement of his leader, his speed and legs were astounding as the soldier was put on his back, tip of the spear at his slender neck, the wielder of the blade hovering over him, shadow looming as he'd proven his superiority.

"Yield!" The voice above him ordered but the elven warrior wouldn't surrender, spinning out from under the deadly metallic point, retrieving his weapon, a short broadsword of elven steel to his hand as they clashed blades.

"Never!" The warrior retorted fiercely as he went for the frontal assault, blade going straight for the chest but again he was outwitted as his blade sliced harmlessly through mid-air before being caught in a nimble grapple, the spear knocking his legs out from the under him as the elven soldier's back once again hit the ground, slumping into the dirt.

"Beaten again. Really young Eriann, going for the blunt frontal attack was not what I expected from you. Now I ask you again, will you yield?" the superior warrior almost goaded him as feeling a fierce fire spiral through his chest the elven warrior named Eriann again squirmed free with an acrobatic flick of both legs, again arming himself, a little bloodied and bruised but ready to go again as his opponent merely taunted him. The prince brandished his blade before him, spinning it over and over in his black gauntleted hands.

"That is the last thing I will do. I will defeat you my lord and I will prove it to you!" Eriann shouted triumphantly as he swiped the dust from his eyes and played his next move carefully, not letting his guard down as to his surprise his leader attacked first, transitioning into an acrobatic leap, his spear tipped weapon extending on his decent to cleave him in half but Eriann nimbly dodged in an elegant feint to the right before the two locked blades, golden eyes meeting in the heat of combat.

"I thought you said the frontal attack was weakness my lord…Why use that strategy yourself…?" Eriann goaded, a competitive smirk flashing across his willowy face, long white hair having picked up specks of soil from the earthy ground but that was the least of his worries.

"We are at war Eriann. If you realised my plan you would not have fallen into my trap! The humans will have an easy time dissecting your defences if you are so naive" the elven prince sneered as even if this was a friendly battle he would be victorious. The prince won all contests, no matter who his opponent was. The most supreme warrior throughout Bethmoora. Before Eriann had time to react he was pushed aside by the sheer strength of his leader before being hurled backwards by a vicious kick to the ribs as again disarmed, Eriann crumpled into the dirt but before the weapon could reach his throat he got to his feet ready to resume the fight. However, he could comprehend what happened he was floored again, his legs being taken out from the underneath him, feeling the ground slam him hard in the back as growling in frustration he pumped the earth with his fists before the blade was again at his neck and he had no choice this time. He was worn down and his pride was dented so trying to fight on was a foolish option. Exhaling forcefully, he gave his comrade a stony glare from above him, his body honed from birth, the ultimate warrior of the Earth as he swiped a black gauntleted arm across his face, traces of dirt staining his fighting garments.

"I will give you one last chance Eriann. You are no match for me. I could keep crushing you until the next sunrise, but I wish not to wound your pride. _Now surrender_!" The prince ordered but this time in their native tongue as knowing he was beaten he thought it best not to fight back. For a moment the prince revelled in another victory before flashing a playful grin down at his sparring partner on the floor as he pulled him to his feet with a strong haul of his right arm. Eriann brushed down his green and tan fighting gear before sheathing his blade and bowing at the waist to his leader.

"It was honour to test my strength against you your highness. It is true. I am no match for you, but I hope some humans will fall by my blade. May the Sons of Adam, tremble at your power" Eriann spoke in a submissive tone as the prince strode up to him and put a hand on his soldier, the gesture an assertion of power but also of friendship.

"You are an elite soldier for a reason Eriann. You train by my side because you have shown your skill to me in person. True I may be the victor today, but you will grow, just like the Earth grows around us every waking moment. A true warrior cannot demonstrate all his skills at once. He must hone each part of his prowess until he is ready to move forward. I sense that in you and you will fight at my side. You have more than earnt the right" the prince conveyed a place in the elite squadron as Eriann was about to reply almost too dumbstruck to speak before he clutched at his side, wincing in pain, almost falling to the ground but the prince caught his friend, concerned etched on his handsome face.

"Eriann my friend forgive me. I should not have pressed the attack. Are you hurt?" he asked, worry swimming in his golden eyes as Eriann took his hand away from his side and had only just noticed now he was wounded, not fatally but clear blood still coated his right hand.

"If anything I'm proud to have withstood a warrior of your stature my lord…This is nothing compared with…" Eriann began but the prince silenced him, inspecting the wound on his side and it would heal but was still a deep cut. Trying to recall how it happened he envisioned the fight in his minds eye and as he was on the offensive he would not back down, the tip of his blade cutting through elven flesh as he pierced his defences.

"Eriann save your strength my friend. The alchemists will aid your recovery. It is a minor wound and will not take long to heal but that was one of the most challenging battles I have taken part in for sometime so for that I thank you…" the prince paid the compliment, words ringing with truth as he aided his friend to the alchemists quarters were he would be cared for.

Upon hearing the news that his friend was making a full recovery just a few days after the incident the elven prince inspected his troops. All warriors by blood, all hand chosen by him to aid the rest of the Sons of the Earth on the front lines, along with his father who was also a prolific fighter in his own right. Each elf in the squadron had been assessed with rigorous combative exercises and pushed to their limits with all bar one passing the tests. Satisfied that their skills and reflexes were sharp enough for the rage of war he inspected their stature one by one until he was satisfied before he spoke, his voice empowered not only with authority but with a notion that the Sons of the Earth would win, and man would regret invading their territory.

"In but a few days we sense the approaching of the army of the Sons of Adam. They are heartless and spineless creatures and their invasion of our land will not be tolerated!" the prince began as he paced the lines of elite soldiers before him, clad in his customary black and red battle tunic and thigh length black boots. "Already our people have fallen by their hand, already they seek to tear our world from us but we all know what greed can lead to…" Again, he paused, hands behind his back, feeling a sense of pride spiral through his chest for who he was fighting for and the land he was defending, the heart beat of the Earth itself. "It has consumed them in its fire and will never relent until they have the entire Earth crushed under their merciless rule. The day those humans cross our borders will be the last mistake they make for our weapons of nature's purity will force them into retreat and we will win the day. Victory will be ours and when the Earth is slaked with human blood only then will they crawl back to their masters and the Children of the Earth will know peace once again!" The rousing nature of the prince's words causing some soldiers to voice their patronism, battles cries in their native tongue sounding over the soft breezes as if humanity dared to underestimate them they would regret ever threatening the creatures of the Earth. Satisfied that the soldiers were prepared for war he let the patronism of his people fuel his body almost weary from practice, but his comrades filled him with a strength that would be impossible for any mere man to quell. For at the end of it all greed would not win the day. Earth and all its riches needed to be protected and that was why the Sons of the Earth needed to win…Needed to stand strong.

As Bamba perched on the brow of a Western facing hill, slender hands folded harmlessly in the material of her ivory and golden coloured gown as she had been listening to the clanging of elven steel all day. She had been observing the soldiers in training but no more than her leader, her love. She had no doubt that he would return from the front victorious and that peace would be known to the Earth and her Children again someday. Her heart was saddened and heavy at the prospect of war and bloodshed but knew it was the only way to defend themselves against the humans and their conquest of the Earth. She only hoped her lord, the one she had bound herself to for life was safe. She prayed to the gods every day that he would return to her, bloodied and bruised from the fighting but nevertheless alive. The young elven woman just wanted peace on Earth and prosperity for her people, everyone to live in harmony like they did at the dawn of time when her people were created with the Earth. Sadly, it was man's greed and their lust for power that had forced her people to go to war but if it defended them and their rightful land then it was the only way. It was a mild night which suited her peace of mind as her long white-blonde hair ruffled in the cooling wind which rustled the grass beneath her. Ever grateful for her closest friend, the princess giving her, her blessing to be with her brother she couldn't help but wonder if things were full resolved. She just wanted to be with him without the feeling creeping inside her gut that she was doing wrong all the time. She decided to turn her attention skyward and a beautiful sight met her eyes. The ink like sky above her was peppered with white stars which shined in the golden irises of her eyes as she traced the patterns in the sky, ever feeling blessed to be born in this beautiful place as she tried to make shapes from the dots. Another half an hour passed, seemingly forgetting about the prospect of war with her fascinated state before she felt a familiar, gentle touch on her skin as she felt his presence approach her. The elven prince knelt on the grass behind her, wrapping his arms around her neck, pressing his lips to her neck before resting his chin over her shoulder. Bamba put one of her soft hands on the arm that was wrapped with affection around her neck and smiled, ever feeling at peace and calmed by his presence.

"I thought you would be here my Bamba. Do you remember when we were children and we used to watch the stars on this very hill all the time. It was like it was yesterday" the prince sighed, the nostalgia making him drift away a fraction in her company as he unfurled his arms from her neck and sat next to her, stretching his powerful legs in front of him while Bamba curled up like a satisfied petted animal beside him, resting her head in his lap. She felt the tips of his fingers combing through her silky hair which made her giggle in happiness, revelling in the joy of his company.

"The sky is most beautiful. I am honoured to be in its company. Mother nature is most kind" Bamba said quietly but he heard and even though she couldn't see all of his features clearly in the dark she saw his dark lipped mouth rise into a smile.

"Indeed, she is Bamba. That is why we fight for her…" the prince replied not realising the effect his words would have on her as Bamba whimpered slightly before drawing herself closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and squeezing tight. Slightly surprised by her sudden change of demeanour he tried to comfort her, but she got her words in first, worry present in her voice.

"I hear the warriors training. Everyday I hear our weapons ring and they fill me with hope that we will win this fight. I just hope it is over swiftly so that the Earth can know peace once again…So that our people can live their lives. I wish our people and you swift victory…The gods will guide you and so will I…" Bamba sent her prayers and good wishes to the gods and the man at her side, ever steadfast, ever loyal as he lowered his face to her cheeks and planted affectionate kisses up the side of her nose and forehead.

"I will keep those words close to me Bamba. My warriors stand ready to protect my people and shall stand tall for battle under my command. The Sons of the Earth will stand victorious and when the last man is struck from existence then we shall know peace again…" the prince muttered these words against the crown of her forehead, the scent of her skin like fresh flowers on a warm summers day and green grass enticing him to explore her face with kisses as Bamba almost drifted away with the lovely feeling, just being spoiled in his affections in his embrace but those words worried her slightly. E _very last man…Destroyed…Do we really need to…?_ Bamba began to think to herself to try and formulate a reply but the softness of his lips on her skin made her forget what she wanted to say. "Everyday I have trained, every moment spent with my soldiers, every minute I am not with you sores my heart. I love my people dearly Bamba and all the creatures of the Earth are my friends and live under my protection but you Bamba…" he paused, strands of his golden hair falling over his pointed ears as he gazed at her with a longing expression in his colourful eyes trying to think of the best way to formulate the words and Bamba just listened, her heart melting under his soft touch and devotion. "You are the light of my soul, the reason my heart beats on this world. You are a part of me Bamba that I cannot live without and you show me kindness. You give empathy to my heart when I cannot find it in me and I am blessed by the gods to have such a beautiful and caring woman at my side. You are the only person on this world that deserves my heart Bamba and even after we both return to the Earth we will never truly be apart. I will be with you…Always…" the prince hummed lovingly in her ear as she snuggled closer to him, heart swelling with happiness at his meaningful words as she rose her face to find those eyes, those eyes that had first captured her heart gazing back at her. Bamba lifted her head and sat up further in his embrace so that she could lean her head on his shoulder as he placed a strong arm around her neck, pulling her close. Bamba's golden eyes wondered down and saw the silver pendant which she had given him a few months before. He had given her his word that he would always wear it and he always kept his promises, especially to her, the woman of his heart.

"It means much to me that you keep it close to you. That way I can always be with you…" Bamba beamed up at him, lips turning into a sweet smile as without warning but knowing she would be ease with his actions he laid her on her back in the cool, rustling grass as Bamba's gaze was turned skyward and saw those golden orbs of endearment swimming back at her, feeling the warmth and love from his eyes sending her heart to a light and precious place. He didn't know when the fighting would start, when he would next get to share her company or hold her again, so he wanted the chance while he had her like this to make up the time. Bamba pulled him sweetly by the folds of his tunic so they were only a breadth apart, warm breath brushing across his face. The pleasant sensation of his lips on her skin, the gentleness of the Earth being ever caring and gentle with her made her wonder if life could always feel this wonderful.

"It is indeed precious to me my Bamba, but it will never suffice for the joy of being with you…Only you…" the softness of his skin, the dark tint of his eyes and mouth, the scent of the forest in his touch, everything about him seemed to attract her and she was most fortunate that it was him.

"You honour me my prince…" Bamba managed to say through the tender kisses he was giving her. It had been a few months since they had first mated, and her birthmark was nearly fully grown, the elegant line flowing over her nose and almost completely over her cheeks. "It has fully grown now. Do you like it?" Bamba asked as she realised he was engaging with the full growth of her birthmark, the mark of all Bethmoora elves as he traced two fingers along the line almost as if he was trying to find a flaw of some kind, but it symbolised her as one of the Children of the Earth and was perfect in every way.

"It is most beautiful my Bamba. Always be proud of who you are…" the prince said, his words the same as they were all that time ago when they expressed how they felt for each other. Bamba nodded and tried to speak but the attention he was paying her made her not want to interrupt the intimate moment. After a few minutes of loving words and kisses Bamba sat up, propping herself up on her forearms as she engaged his eyes with a serious expression and this time he knew she had something to say, pressing his hands either side of her shapely waist, listening intently.

"But your father…If he will not give us his blessing then my family will not speak to me. You have to understand sire…I am always with you, am yours until my dying day but I cannot dishonour my family…What do we do?" Bamba asked, her tone displaying how serious she felt and he understood, knew he would have to face his father again, even if it was for one last time to tell him how they were bound together for life and he would have to accept that. While the silence lasted between them he reached into the folds of his tunic and pulled out a small round object that Bamba failed to glimpse at first, but her heart almost froze in wonderment and surprise.

"After the wars are over my Bamba I make you a promise…When peace returns to the Earth and our people are safe you will be my bride…The only woman that has my heart…I only pray to the gods that that is your wish as much as it is mine…" His voice warm and meaningful, as if she was the only woman alive in the world as she nearly cried with happiness, gazing into the depths of his golden eyes, inclining her face to place tender kisses on his cheeks. Her hand trembling slightly as he took it with all the care in the world and slipped the golden ring on the fourth finger of her right hand before her heart was captivated by the beauty of the gift and what it symbolised. She had not thought about the prospect of marriage but now she had an elven warrior, so strong and true to care for her heart she would bind herself to no one else.

"Sire…This is a beautiful gift…I don't know what to say…" Bamba's voice was a mere tremble, swept away in the moment as he picked up her cheeks with his soft hands, forehead pressed to hers, not wanting her to speak, just wanting to express his feelings for her. She was the jewel of his heart, the one girl who had given him a heart and given him kindness and been his friend since her birth on this world. He owed her everything.

"There is no need to say anything my sweet Bamba. You are the only woman who my heart desires. No one else my dearest Bamba…Just you…" the prince's voice soothing, those words dancing around her heart until she could repeat them over and over. She was about to respond when he nuzzled her with affection, asking something that was close to his heart. "Sing for me Bamba…Please…" he asked gently as Bamba sat up in his hold and rifled through the traditional songs she knew in her extensive repertoire as she began to sing, her voice sweet yet strong on the gentle evening breeze.

" _One morning all pearly with dew, I met a pretty maiden, she plucked violets blue._

 _And I heard a strange voice making all the woods ring. My love he's in Flanders to fight for the king._

 _How I wish that the wars were all over…I wish that the wars were all done._

 _I met a robin jaunty and gay, but when I met that robin he flew away._

 _His little jacket was red, and his cheeks as the rose and he sings into battle when he goes._

 _I wish that the wars were all over…I wish that the wars were all done._

 _Ten thousand bluebells, welcome the spring. But I know the robin and he does sing._

 _When do our soldiers return? When will we rejoice? And when will I be wed to the lad of my choice?_

 _How I wish that the wars that the wars were all over…I wish the wars were all done…"_

As the song with the beautiful melody filled the quiet space around them he was enraptured by the meaning of the words and the haunting quality of her voice as after the song had ended he clasped a hand fondly on her shoulder, his dark lips brushing her cheek as a blush tinged her face.

"A most appropriate song. That was most beautiful my Bamba. I have not heard it before. Where does it originate from?" the prince asked curiously as Bamba snuggled up close to him, cheek pressed against his tunic. She had never sung in front of him before and didn't realise he knew she could sing but eventually he was going to find out. However, in these times of austerity and hardship for the Sons of the Earth she could not have sung a more appropriate song as she answered his question, taking his hand in hers.

"It was written by an ancient troll bard I believe. I am not entirely sure of its origin but when I first heard it, it struck a close bond to my heart and is relevant to us, especially now…The melody is lovely too" Bamba whispered sweetly as the prince held his girl in his arms for the best part of the evening as she sung another anti-war song, her voice carrying, wanting all of her people to her it as he just held her, mesmerised by the angelic nature of her voice and the moment they shared. The elven prince wished life would always be this peaceful and wondered if the world would ever return to the way it was…Before the Sons of Adam and their conquest…Before the time of man.


	10. The Battle Begins

**Chapter 9: The Battle Begins**

" _What the humans lacked in inherent ability was seemingly made up for with sheer numbers and an unprecedented fierceness. The battles were long, hard and bloody. Wings were sheered off, arms were lost, families torn asunder. Time dropped away, and the war continued unabated." –_ Hellboy 2 Novel: Prologue

The morning that greeted the day had granted the Earth with rolling, darkening clouds, like a storm was gathering as if the prospect of war had asked the weather to set a dramatic stage set. The soiled ground was almost blackened under the grey and dismal sky as the Sons of the Earth knew their task, knew the battle that was ahead and what had to be done. The expanse where the battle was to take place was a monument to the destruction of man, a barren wasteland with no natural life present at all. This part of the land had been stripped of its beauty, all mother nature's gifts rendered helpless by the ruthless ways of the humans. The space was desolate, but it was going to ensure a brutal and bloody battle, with warriors from both side losing lives, but the Sons of the Earth only hoped that the gods were on their side. This was their world, the Earth their natural habitat and they would do anything to protect it. All magical creatures ranging from trolls to ogres and goblins stood ready and waiting, standing tall and holding their ranks, various weapons of native design and craft brandished for attack and defence. They held their lines and formations, some trolls taller than three men and towering above the rest while ogres planted their large feet in the Earthy ground, bearing their club like arms and hands, almost baying for blood. The most impressive feat about the magical creatures and their army however were the elves. Every elf a supernatural warrior, everyone with fighter's blood and to a man ready for battle. The elves stood in a fierce wall like formation, a barrier of warrior like strength each adorned in their green and brown battle armour with dual pointed headgear, their pointed ears proudly displaying their heritage. Each elven warrior held a stave of the sharpest elven ore by their sides, sheathed for now but would reveal their deadly spear like heads when the time came. The elves were the heart beat of this natural fighting machine, the leaders of the attack but they waited, would not be the first to engage. They were defending their home and if anyone was to make the first move it would be the humans, the ones who had forced war upon them, shattering the peace of the Earth. Standing stoically and with a fearsome posture that demanded respect and instilled fear into the enemies of the Earth, the elven prince Nuada Silverlance headed his station at the front with his fellow soldiers, dressed in his usual black and red fighting garb for the coming battle. His trusted weapons, the sword at his side and the deadliest of elven crafted spears slung neatly over his black gauntleted shoulders. He considered it an honour to lead his people into battle, to fight at the sides of his comrades as their blades struck at the hearts of humanity. Taking his stand at front of the elven lines, hand resting on the golden pommel of his sword, eyes burning with their usual fire he waited with firm heart, taking a strong stance with a rest of his warriors and his fellow Children of the Earth. If the humans wanted to dishonour the gods and destroy the Earth they would have to get through them. As long as he as alive on this world the elven prince would never allow the humans to prevail.

Even though she had been told to return home, to stay safe where she could not be harmed Bamba had taken a stroll up to the top of her favourite hill to wish the soldiers good fortune. To see her people ready for battle, adorned in their battle armour, swords and spears sheathed at their sides it wounded her a little deeper than she wanted. To see her people and her home at war, the stormy sky above heightening the mood and atmosphere for war made her sadden a little more with each passing moment as she held the Gracedia flower which her lord had given her close to her heart. She was wrapped in a lacy gold and crimson tunic which cut off at hip length, long black leggings and knee-high boots while a wide black belt was clipped around her waist. She was in a reflective state of mind, looking over the vast wasteland below, being able to make out the faint lines of the soldiers in the distance, the Sons of the Earth going to war as she tried to push away the tears. Her love was out there, fighting for his homeland and the safety of his people and despite her knowing how skilled he was in combat, a master of his art she couldn't help but worry. It only took one wrong step, one costly move and he could fall to his death, but she had every faith in him, believed that her lord and warrior would stand strong on the field of battle. She gazed at the golden ring on her fourth finger before cupping her hand to her chest and closing her eyes. The gift meant much to her but what it symbolised meant everything. He wanted her to be his bride, the only woman he would ever love. She remembered his words of love and devotion and they would guide her to be strong. The day they would be bound beyond the physical realm and joined in wedded bands would be the most precious and special moment in her life.

Light droplets fell from the sky as Bamba felt the faint splashes of rain on her face as she normally would have found shelter, but even rain was a blessing from the Earth and she would bask in it for a time even it meant her long silky hair getting damp. Her voice was a mere tremble at first but then "I Wish the Wars were All Over" sounded from the top of the hill, carrying over the falling rain as she looked out onto the horizon, the words of the song bringing her assurance that when the war came to an end peace reign on Earth and the magical creatures would live in harmony once again. The Sons of Adam had been gathering their strength, day by day until they could march at their full capacity to claim the Earth for their own. The magical creatures would defend their lands, would raise up a defence so strong, a wall of natural strength that they would seek to abandon their conquest altogether. She stood under her favourite tree which she was pleased to see was still in bloom, a complex structure of branches with cherry coloured blossoms flourishing. The elven woman was relieved to see life and an object of natural beauty in this land about to be plagued by war.

Today was the day that the Earth and her sons went to war and Bamba could only watch on with a bleeding heart.

The moment was close at hand as the sound of rushing feet met the keen hearing of the magical creatures as the humans trampled everything in their path, not distinguishing animal from plant. Their blood red banners rippling in the breeze as they marched, man's conquest of the Earth had begun but they did not realise the anger they had awakened. The magical creatures were ready and waiting for them and had been anticipating their attack for some time. Each human different in their appearance but all with one common goal, united in purpose as they continued their march through the woodlands towards the battleground where all hell would break loose. Families would be torn apart, blood spilt, lives lost, land destroyed, all for the sake of keeping the greed of humanity at bay.

The lines of armoured elven warriors and their prince stood ready and waiting for the coming battle, some of the soldiers' hands twitching at the hilts of their staves even getting impatient. Despite the magical creatures only wanting peace and not bloodshed, the actions of these humans had forced their hand and as much as they wanted to will away the prospect of violence, the mere fact of their land being invaded, and the Earth being destroyed made the Sons of the Earth want their heads. The prince was more impatient that anyone. He had not had the chance to fight real enemies in some time and he was gladly anticipating testing out his skills and fighting prowess on those…He wanted to think of a cruller word to replace humans but not even the vilest of insults would do. To call them avaricious was an insult. He clicked the muscles in his neck before running a hand over the hilt of his sword and whispered something in the elven tongue that his warriors could not catch before sending a prayer of strength to the gods to guide him in the coming fight. Just as he was about to fuel the fire in his soldiers for the battle ahead all the magical creatures, whether goblin, elf or troll lowered their heads and placed their hands on their hearts. Nuada taken aback slightly as their sovereign, his father King Balor swept through the lines of armoured creatures, elegant footfalls barely stirring the dust as the elven leader was prepared to fight. A sleek red and gold lined battle suit lined his body, dual blades of the sharpest elven steel by his sides as his horned head drifted through the ranks of his people, every creature honoured that he would come to the front lines. For a moment the prince was stunned by the appearance of his father on the battlefield but when he was a young elven boy had remembered seeing his father in combat and he was an impressive warrior in his own right. For a moment the prince stood in a defensive stance, preparing for his father to tear him limb from limb as their relationship was fractured at best, father and son standing face to face before the king clapped a bunched fist to his heart and bowed at the waist. At this the prince did not know how to respond. He and his father had reached an inescapable impasse over the past few months, their dividing opinions over humanity clashing and his relationship with Bamba, he would think it logical for his father to anger at him, but no such thing happened. Instead the prince just gazed at his father for a moment, the elven king with dark golden eyes until the gesture was reciprocated, his heart emboldened and surely the hearts of his people to see their leader on the front lines. His long white-blonde hair fell over his pointed ears as he returned the bow, hand rapped to his chest and two made eye contact and a mutual respect was formed.

"The Sons of Adam will soon be upon us. I take it upon myself as both a duty and an honour to join you all, my people in defending our land" the elf king's voice resonated across the battlefield for all magical beings to hear and some rallying cries from a few goblins and trolls filled the air.

"It is an honour to fight beside you father…" the prince said, straightening up to his full height, golden eyes burning with intensity at the coming battle as the elven king clasped his son's armoured shoulder in a strong and confident grip as he gave him a knowing look, the other hand resting on the hilt of one of his blades.

"The honour is mine, my son. Now let us make these intruders regret ever choosing to fight against us" Balor spoke with fire in his voice as alone with the rest of his people and his son, the most prestigious warrior the Earth could produce they waited with strong wills and hearts for the fight to begin.

A gruelling hour later and the waiting game had paid off. The magical creatures could have assumed that the humans were not going to attack this day, but their king had told them to hold their positions and the command had bared fruit. Shadows of figures began to stalk slowly towards them until when they got closer it turned out that the figures were running, lines and lines armoured men brandishing swords and their own types of bow, ready to strike. The elven king gave the command and as fast as he could have spoke the words the prince had unsheathed his weapon, spinning it over and over in a deadly one-handed grip as if taunting the oncoming human soldiers. The Sons of the Earth brandished their weapons, made them visible for threat before the lines of elven warriors extracted their staves in a perfect synchronised motion as each warrior swept them in front of each other as if to impale and impede. The humans kept coming forward issuing a fierce battle cry, coming from the heart of their army as they charged towards the elven lines not recognising the danger as they raised their own weapons, poised to attack. Just wanting to defend their land they did not want to press the attack but in the end the prince gave the command, regretting that this day had come but it was long overdue.

" _Attack! For Bethmoora. For our home!"_ The prince shouted in the ancient tongue as every creature sprung into action, goblins and trolls rushing forward to fell the oncoming hoard of men, while elven steel clanged against the swords of the Sons of Adam. The back row of elven warriors strung and notched arrows to their hand-crafted bows as they launched a storm of arrows into the human ranks, sending some of them scattering but still they pressed the attack. The Sons of Adam clashed their swords against the fighting prowess and magical talents of the Sons of the Earth and the battle had begun.

Two hours into the battle and a great number from both sides had been lost but thanks to the sheer skill of the elven warriors on the ground and their fighting prowess they were gaining some advantage. The prince threw a frantic gaze right, handsome face spattered with dirt and dried human blood to see his father running through two men before his other sword moved with him, whirling in a crimson circle to cut another's head from his shoulders. Magical creatures, all innocent and only fighting to defend their home, goblins, trolls, imps and ogres fell to the blades of the humans but the steadfastness of the Sons of the Earth was taking its toll. Knowing his father was an adept warrior and could handle himself the prince threw himself into the heart of the battle, seeing another of his people felled by a human blade spurring him more as he dodged, weaved, spun, creating a dazzling web of movement that could vex even the most potent of warriors. A blur of red and black as each move had a purpose, each step a result, whether to parry or to kill. A human had a knife to his back, but he failed to measure just who he was fighting as the prince converged on him in an instant, spear impaling him in the chest as he quickly retrieved his weapon as the human collapsed to the floor. Another human this time from his right and a second from his front flank but he nimbly ducked under the first blow before parrying with deadly precision, slicing a deep gash in his leg, sending him to the ground before the human now on his left side received a vicious kick to the ribs before the prince followed up his attack, extending his spear through his leap to stab the human in the throat. Ogres and trolls lent their bulk and brute strength to the fight, snapping limbs in half and crushing skulls as opponents on both sides were felled.

Another half an hour passed, the elven ranks depleted but still holding firm as both father and son were now lost in their unbridled power and unaltered might, their ability to slay their enemies one by one until there was nothing left. Human gore flecked the fighting garments of the elven warriors, but they pressed the attack and drove them back, staves impaling and slicing with intricate precision, slicing through human flesh and bone. A threat to the prince's left but this time was blind to it as he dispatched the humans to his right and behind with an accurate scythe of his weapon but luckily the prince had many allies. A sharp blade was just about to be stabbed through his side when an almighty roar sounded behind him and his friend Wink, a troll well versed in combat, grabbed the human's head in his huge hand and there was a sickening ripping of flesh as Wink broke his neck in an instant. Temporally the danger was gone as the prince clapped his troll friend on the shoulder, appreciating him for his help.

"You fight well Wink. Perhaps you and I should spar together more often…" the prince offered as realising they were still far from done, humans pressing in around the two elven warriors they continued to shred through the human ranks, their blades and limbs moving so fast they almost blurred as Wink went on his own rampage. He simply barged humans out of his path, shattering bones and tearing skin as he went. The troll was on a path of his own destruction and would not rest until he sent the humans home crying! His brutish style contrasted greatly with the acrobatic and athletic style of the elves but nevertheless it got the job done. Ever thankful for the assistance of his friend the deadly father and son duet set about culling the rest of the enemies. Their weapons moving as one, two warriors in harmony with each other. Some humans now retreating after seeing the slaying of their people, thinking taking over the Earth was not worth this much blood. Fighting garments and blades now coated in gore, the prince flipped elegantly into a low crouch before beheading a human to his left as his father acrobatically landed beside him, twin blades in both his hands, the blood still fresh on the elven steel. Giving each other an understanding nod of the head, they leapt into another deadly combination until the ground was thick with the corpses of man, the elves that remained and troll fighters driving the rest of the human army into retreat. For a moment father and son stood in silence, breathing hard in their chests, brooding on the fight that had just been. Even though the Sons of the Earth felt as if the battle was won the king and his son turned their gazes to the scene before them, the carnage that had just ensued and the prince felt a spiral of hot ire burning through his chest, like his lungs were going to combust. Tears stung the backs of his dark rimmed eyes as his father lowered his swords before putting a firm yet kind hand on his shoulder and guiding him into a slow walk by his side. The devastation of the land and of his people was difficult to take in at first as his black boots stirred the dust beneath his feet, treading through gore of various magical races, ripped wings and torn limbs. The prince wanted to shout a vicious threat over his shoulder at the fleeing humans, wanting them to never come back but the comforting grip of the stoic hand on his shoulder stopped him from doing so. It was a day to revel in victory and a day to mourn the dead as yes, the Sons of the Earth may have driven the humans off for now, but they would return and when they did they would be an even larger threat. Balor waded through the chaos around him, shaking his horned head in distain as he clasped his son's shoulder a little tighter, wanting more than anything to mend the bond between them but sadly he knew one battle would not change that. Looking at his kin and other members of the magical races lying lifeless on the ground was saddening his heart, so the prince spoke first to break the silence.

"You fought well father…" the prince complimented, admitting he was impressed by his father's fighting talents and was pleased he'd got to see his power now he was almost fully grown. The king replied, voice filled with almost admiration as he had watched his boy grow into a fine young warrior who would one day make a fine ruler and would govern the Sons of the Earth with honour and respect.

"I am glad to see you have been honing your skills my son. I know not of a warrior to match your equal. Many humans died by your hand today…Perhaps more than mine…" Balor threw the wager at him as the prince raised an eyebrow at him, knowing his father was trying to make light of the situation but there was no glossing over this. The blood of many Sons of the Earth had been spilt as while both royal elves surveyed their dead a familiar face met his eyes and was shocked to find his friend lying on the ground, willowy skin stained with dirt as blood stained the earthy ground around him. He broke away from his father instantly as he knelt by his side, attempting to find a pulse but it was weak and irregular. The young elven warrior was dying, his chest having been pierced twice by a dagger of some description as the stab wounds were small but fatal, blood spilling from the mortal injury.

"Eriann! Eriann please speak to me!" the prince cried, holding his hand close to his chest as the sound of ragged breathing, but breathing none the less reached his ears as the elven warrior gurgled on his own blood, chest upheaving in pain as he went about giving his friend the best possible comfort. His friend could not respond as the life was leaving him. "Eriann, the gods will not let you die and nor will I. I will make them all pay for what they've done to us. Just you see if I don't!" the elven prince raged as he was about to inspect and patch up the major wound for healing but in that moment, he drew his last breath and the life faded from his golden eyes, his arm falling limp to the floor. Stunned at the sudden loss of his friend's life the prince tried frantically to revive him, trying to stop the flow of blood and feel for a pulse but in the end his father put a comforting hand on his shoulder and spoke the sad truth.

"Son, it's over. There was not enough time. He is with the gods now" the king explained, his heart heavy from the battle-hardened day as parts of the magical races and troops that had earnt their survival trekked over the ground to their families and people who needed them most, but it was difficult to take everything in, especially when a close friend had just died. Realising nothing he could do would bring his friend back, for the first time since he was a child the tears came to the surface and this time he could do nothing to stop them. His voice was a tremble at first but then the anger burst forth, the anger that his father and his people were afraid of.

"They killed him. Those human savages took my friend away from me. He has always been there for me and I never got the chance personally thank him…He's gone…" the prince exhaled forcefully before straightening up and swiping his tears away with the back of his hand. "These human filth will pay. They will all pay, and I will make them! They will regret ever coming to our lands and hurting my people. This war shall continue, and we shall defeat them once and for all. We will take ten humans heads for every one of ours! I promise all the other creatures of the Earth and my people this shall happen! If they attack us again they will all die!" the prince's calm head suddenly snapped as the anger writhed within him like a shadowy dragon, the king trying to reason with him but in a flurry of red and black the prince sheathed his weapon and marched along the ground away from him, ire palpable in his firm step. Fury wrestling in his gut he went to find Wink and then he would find Bamba, the one person who could make him see peace when all there was, was darkness.

Still shocked from the sudden outburst of his son Balor stood firm yet strong in the same spot, swords now sheathed at his sides as he laid a hand on Eriann's head, speaking a prayer in the ancient language to the gods, wishing his soul well in the afterlife before absorbing the scale of the destruction around him and it hit close to his heart. As he strode through the corpses of goblins, ogres, trolls and his fellow elves Eriann's body turned to dust, crumbling away and just as he had been born of the Earth he was returning to it. Upon the death of any Son of the Earth this was the cycle, particularly for the elves. Balor heaved his weary body to the top of the hill, under a towering tree and surveyed the scene before him, lifeless corpses of his kin, the innocent creatures littered the ground, along with the dead frames of man. This world was indeed a precious place but was this war worth this much bloodshed and destruction? Slaughter on this scale filled the king with dread and it dug a hole in his heart to fathom how much longer this fighting would last for. The elven king placed a hand to his forehead, heart weighed down by sadness and fatigue as this was a tragic day in the history of the Earth and all he could do was gaze out in despair over the battleground and mourn for the loss of his people.


	11. Songs and Happy Spirits

**Chapter 10: Songs and Happy Spirits**

" _And so, it came to pass that a bitter war began between the magical beings – the Sons of the Earth and the Sons of Adam" – Hellboy 2 Novel: Prologue_

 **One Year Later**

The troll known as Wink, the prince's most trusted companion rested his frame against the trunk of the towering tree on Bamba's favourite hill, body bruised and beaten but nonetheless alive. Trolls could take a huge amount of pummelling before any bones broke in their body. It was as if mother nature made them with her very core, making them tough and nearly invincible in physical combat. His bristly grey scaly face turned to gaze out over the horizon, one of the two horns on his chin having been lost in battle. His brutish style of combat had come at a cost as Wink had lost his wrist and hand, the pain being agony at the time but thankfully his elven friend was a skilled with magical technical parts and managed to fashion a new metallic device for Wink to serve as a hand. It was also a weapon, the hand shooting out on a long chain which would devastate his enemies before being recalled back to him. It wasn't the most elegant of designs, but it spared him the indignity of having no hand at all. He owed his friend much in this life and someday he would return the favour. He was grateful for the life that he had and thanked the gods each day that he was still alive. The war between the Sons of the Earth and the Sons of Adam had been raging on Earth for the past year and it was tearing this world apart. It was indeed a relief to steal a bit of peace from the animosity and terror surrounding these parts.

A troll may not have the largest brain or the acutest intelligence but underestimating their skill would be fatal. A few minutes past before Bamba, wrapped in a golden and crimson gown strode up the hill to her favourite spot, humming a famous elvish tune and was surprised to see the troll that looked familiar to her standing underneath the tree. She remembered who he was immediately and bowed her head, flashing a kind smile at him.

"Mr Wink, how lovely to see you this fine morning" Bamba beamed happily as she picked up the hem of her dress, climbing the last few steps to the top of the hill. Wink merely grunted and rolled his eyes at her. "Oh Wink, there is no need to be defensive around me. You're more than welcome to rest here a while with me if you like. Oh, wait a minute I know…" Bamba harped cheerfully as she reached into the small lacy pouch around her waist. "I have my mother's berry mulch. Have some if you would like" Bamba offered as the troll again ignored her, staring out onto the horizon. "You don't understand me?" She asked as Wink shook his head, small beady eyes still not interested in her as the young elven woman knew what to do. "You can speak Elvish?" Bamba asked saying a few words in her native tongue as Wink knew a few words from his time with his friend but nothing overly complicated, still shaking his head. "How silly of me…I can speak troll…" Bamba wanted to put her learning into practice as she opened the small book of notes from her visits to the library and began to speak, slipping up on some of the accents but she thought she got most of it correct. _"Let us start again. It is lovely to see you this day Mr Wink…"_ Bamba spoke strongly in the troll dialect and at once Wink turned his huge head towards her, gazing at her curiously, the young elven girl sitting on the ground interesting him. She belonged to the Earth, one of the Bethmoora elves, so she was on their side, no need to be defensive from the troll's point a view. Wink spoke in a series of guttural tones that Bamba tried to make out, but she found some accents familiar.

" _You a friend of prince…You that Bamba girl…Bamba have lovely voice…"_ Wink grunted in his normal gruff tone, folding his arms across his broad chest as Bamba's cheeks tinged with pink before she offered a small box to the troll, the contents intriguing him.

" _Have some berry mulch Mr Wink. It is most delicious. My mother makes the best berry dishes throughout Bethmoora"_ Bamba spoke in troll, slipping up on "mother" and "throughout" but she held it together and Wink instantly understood as without asking he snatched the pot from her and stuffed his face into the mulch eating every drop. Bamba was shocked slightly, stunned by his lack of manners but in the end, she shrugged her shoulders giggling, a playful glint in her golden eyes. He was a troll and that was to be expectant of his kind. They were not the most courteous of beasts, but that did not stop Bamba from trying to befriend him. Every creature bar the Sons of Adam was her friend on his world and she wanted to strike bonds with as many of the magical races as possible, learning their languages, cultures and ways of life. It all fascinated her. _"Oh, Mr Wink you are funny…"_ She laughed then looked down at his hand and saw the metal device, wincing slightly. Still speaking in troll, she continued. _"What happened to you?"_ Wink again rolled his eyes but knew she was only trying to keep him company so was grateful she wasn't frightened by him as so many other people were.

" _Stupid humans…Took my hand off…Hurt a lot but then prince friend make me this…It's a clever device…But very heavy…Not for elven woman to lift…"_ Wink warned as he showed her the hand then shot the hand from the mechanism on his arm which made Bamba jump slightly before he retrieved his hand with the chain on the end, the hand returning to the normal position as Bamba stared at him in awe, hands folded in her lap.

" _I did not realise our lord was so mechanically minded. I shall ask him when I see him…I do hope he is alright…"_ Bamba said, accidently letting the last bit slip out in troll as she tried to take it back but Wink understood, gazing out onto the horizon like she was, the ground still stained the blood, the air around them filled with death and almost the cries of all the families who had, had souls torn away from them.

" _Humans will come back…They won't give in…Prince lost great friend…Now very angry…Wink sad…"_ The troll lowered his head as if he wanted to cry but Bamba stood up, putting a hand on his broad, muscly, grey shoulder standing tall beside him trying to gage his expression but it was difficult to read what the troll was feeling. Trolls did not portray much emotion in the best of times.

" _War is a terrible thing Mr Wink. Those humans will try everything they have until they claim this world but don't worry. Our warriors will drive them back. We have the sharpest blades and the most cunning hearts leading our army and…"_ she paused, giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze, not sure Wink could feel it under all his muscle but was glad she could offer some comfort to the poor creature. "Your master fought well today. He is the most skilled warrior on this land and someday when all this fighting is over he will bring peace to the Earth once again…I just hope he's alright out there. I should be with him…" Bamba almost willed her spirit to go to the fighter who needed it most as Wink gazed at her with a confused expression as she repeated what she'd just said via the troll tongue, Wink giving her his attention immediately but still her heart was saddened. She had been parted from him for the best part of a few months while this fighting was going on and it hurt her conscience to think she couldn't even visit, let alone speak to him.

" _You and prince close friends…Are you?"_ Wink asked his tone its usual gruff caprice as Bamba nodded, then closed her eyes, not wanting to cry, to show the troll she was weak. Not seeing him for these last few months had hurt her more than she wanted to admit as she was about to answer his question when the princess dressed in her customary black and red dress with the wide golden belt strode through the grassland to meet them. Surprised at the appearance of her friend she bowed low but before she could address her formally the elder elven woman pulled her into a fervent embrace, wrapping her arms around her back. She reciprocated the embrace before engaging with the expression in her eyes.

"Bamba, my dearest Bamba, I'm so sorry I haven't come to find you sooner. Court was longer than I expected. Are you alright?" Nuala soothed, long white-blonde hair running over her pointed ears and shoulders as Bamba just bunched herself in her hold and let out her feelings, sobbing, bunching the fabric of the dress in her fists as she pressed her hands to her chest. "Bamba…It's alright I'm here now, I'm here…Everything is going to be alright, you'll see…" Nuala's dove like voice cooed warmly in her ear as that soothed some of the pain but not much. Wink ignored the two elves behind him, just staring out onto the horizon before Nuala addressed him plainly in the troll tongue and he rolled his eyes before stomping down the hill, heavy flat-footed feet trampling through the grass. The grass that once used to grow so green now flecked with blood, the blood of the Sons of the Earth. "Bamba…Please don't cry. It hurts me to see you cry" she tried to comfort her with every ounce of kindness in her heart but Bamba only clung to her tighter, tears overflowing from her golden eyes.

"I cannot take this anymore! Our people are dying, our homes are being destroyed. I cannot simply sit back and watch this. I have to do something…I have to help!" Bamba protested, the princess realising the war was affecting all her people but never realised how much of an affect it would have on her young friend, a mind that was just growing on this world, a world that was now being destroyed. She shot a fierce glare at her, rocking her back and forth in her arms.

"No Bamba that is out of the question! You are not to set one foot on that battlefield. You are not a warrior! Your place is with me and the rest of the people who will accept our warriors home with heroic fervour when the war is over. You are not fighting Bamba and that is all I have to say on the matter!" Nuala ordered fiercely, only wanting to protect her as Bamba's tear filled eyes looked up at her in desperation, still clutching onto the front of her dress.

"Even if I can't fight I want to help…Please anything to stop this. Many of our kin have died today and I cannot bear to see our soil slaked with the blood of our own. I just want it to end…" Bamba cried as she bunched herself up in Nuala's arms, but the princess knew how to cheer her up, how to bring her a form of happiness through all the bloodshed and animosity that surrounded them.

"My brother only apologises he cannot be with you. He told me he is missing you very dearly and told me that once the war is over you will be married. I am overjoyed for you both and only hope that the war will end soon so that I can see you both happy" Nuala smiled, running a soft hand down the back of her head as at the mention of him she tried to cease her tears, but the notion of him on the battlefield made it even more heart rendering. "Bamba…" Nuala sighed, not sure how to comfort her in any other way but eventually Bamba spoke, voice still choked with tears as she gazed over her shoulder, pearly tears falling down her cheeks.

"I'm just worried sick about what could happen to him. I know he fights to protect us and is the most gallant warrior among our people but that does not change how I feel. I don't want him to fight! I don't want anymore of my people to die. Please make this stop! Tell your father to stop the fighting! He'll listen to you…" Bamba begged, the tears not relenting as, Nuala took her by the shoulders and looked her full square in the face, her hauntingly beautiful features mirroring hers and Bamba felt compelled, drawn by the stern expression on her face to look her in the eyes.

"Now Bamba you know as well as I do that, that is out of the question. We fight to protect our people, to protect this world and our homes. We cannot just let these Sons of Adam; these humans drive us away from where we truly belong. These humans are destroying this world Bamba and if we do not force them into retreat then we will have nowhere to live. War I'm afraid to say is the only way forward now, I'm sorry…" Nuala said the truth, standing strong and by her words as Bamba lowered her head but Nuala caught her chin in her hand and raised her face up to the morning sun. "Now I see why my brother loves you so. Has anyone apart from him told you how beautiful you are?" Nuala asked, the birthmark of the Bethmoora elves marking her as one of them as Bamba blushed slightly, lowering her head to gaze at the floor.

"Please my friend don't pay me those compliments. I don't deserve them…" Bamba said but Nuala merely shook her head and led her away from the hill, away from the scarred landscape before Bamba could gaze upon the war-torn space any longer. She could see why her friend would get upset if she was coming here every day.

"Of course, you do Bamba, you deserve everything you are blessed with as do we all. Now why don't you come with me. The goblin blacksmiths need some cheering up. Why don't you sing them a song? I'm sure they would be appreciative of the gesture" Nuala suggested, interlinking her arm through hers as she led them to the ore works, the core of Bethmoora magical industry where strange and wonderful things were made. Bamba would have jumped at the chance to enter the ore works when she was a small girl but now she was not so sure.

"I don't know Nuala…" Bamba sighed as she screwed her eyes shut and tried to control her tears again "I don't feel much like singing…" she admitted as Nuala almost gazed at her in shock, wondering if she really felt that sad. Bamba's voice could be heard usually in most glens no matter her mood so it was unusual for her to not accept a chance to sing and for goblins who really loved their traditional working songs.

"If not for them Bamba then for you" said Nuala kindly as the elven women walked together down the hill arm in arm. "I know how much you enjoy singing. It would mean the world to those workers and to me if you would just sing them a few traditional songs. It would really lift my heart…" Nuala almost pleaded with her as to her relief she saw Bamba wipe the tears from her eyes and a smile rose from the corners of her mouth.

"Of course, I will sing my dearest Nuala, how could I not? It will be an honour to perform for them…" Bamba smiled as Nuala beamed at her friend, heart swelling with happiness.

"I'm glad Bamba, thank you so much…" Nuala said warmly, relieved to hear her friend sounding a touch more cheerful as they strode across the expansive grassland to the ore works on the other side of the west forest, where they would hope to sing their troubles away.

Twenty songs later and a cask of ogre ale in her hand, Bamba was preparing her next song as the goblin blacksmiths waited eagerly, chatting amongst themselves, some banging their mugs on their knees, other admiring the pretty elven maiden that stood before them. Bamba was not one to touch the brews of the goblins or ogres as it was said to blow your head from your shoulders but after a few songs and feeling like she should try new things she took a sip and was nearly through the first glass.

"Any requests?" Bamba asked as she perched herself on a barrel of ale by the masters work bench and crossed a leg over the other knee, throwing a wink at Nuala who had sat on a barrel beside her, happier than she had been in days.

"How about Burn Away? We all know that one" one of the goblins cheered as Bamba tried to recall the song to mind but it may have been before her time as she couldn't remember the tune, taking another sip from her mug, hiccupping slightly.

"I'm not sure I know that one unfortunately. Give me another one!" Bamba hollered cheerfully, cheeks full of colour as she admired the space around her. The ore works was a specialist crafts place for the making of magical steels and ores which came from the Earth itself. The ogres were skilled mechanics but for a goblin it was in their blood, most of them professional blacksmiths and craftsman. The space was surrounded with workbenches all tiered with precision from ceiling to floor, tools of all makes lined the walls and furnaces which fuelled these works had burnt out by the end of the day. Still Bamba had lit a few candles so the light in the dark space was cheery. The workshop was often a fiery space where goblins would craft beautiful structures for the magical kingdom but recently it had been used to manufacture weapons for the war. Bamba hoped one day this place would never make weapons again.

"How about fortune that turns the wheel. Workin' but a friendship song. May lift our spirits. Been working hard through this war, makin' weapons, working at the anvil. That song should be perfect" another goblin spoke up, a smile crossing his murky green face as that sent the goblins into raptures as the song choice was settled. Bamba finished off the last drops of liquid in her mug before she cleared her throat, Nuala giving her an endearing look, just having a lovely time listening to her friend sing. It had been a lovely evening, with the goblins being on their best form for company and just hearing such a sweet voice above all the wailings of war was a blessing.

"I'll give it a go" Bamba said as she stood on top of the barrel with the help of Nuala and began the song, some of the goblins joining in at various points.

" _Come fill the cup, let's drink about, this night we'll merry be,  
For friendship and for harmony, likewise my comrades three;  
To meet once more some other night my secret joy reveal,  
For now I stray so far away blind fortune turns the wheel._

 _No love, nor gold, nor dress I'll take my enemy demands.  
But when I meet a friend in need to stretch a helping hand;  
To him I'll drink, for him I'll fight, to him my mind reveal,  
And friends we'll be, what'er they be when fortune turns the wheel._

 _But it's some of my pretended friends, if friends ye may them call,  
They falsely turned their back on me when mine was at the wall;  
Yet in a glass I'll drink their health—ye'll find I wish them well  
That someday I may pay the debt when fortune turns the wheel._

 _And it's of a handsome fair lad, it's him I'll justly blame,  
When dark misfortune frowned on me he denied he knew my name;  
But friendship by remorse is past—to him I'll never kneel,  
I'll sweethearts find, both true and kind, when fortune turns the wheel._

 _O ye dewy hills o' Caledon, likewise sweet Coquetdale,  
Where friendship binds the firmest ties and love tells the sweetest tale;  
Here's to my friends and to my foes, ye'll find I wish them well  
That we all may meet some other night when fortune turns the wheel."_

After the last note of the song had died away the goblins and Nuala burst into rapturous applause, some banging their glasses against their hands, others hollering and cheering as Bamba, heart swelling that she could make others happy with her songs was about to begin another song, a drinking song to set the goblins into raptures when a louder more authorotive form of applause sounded. Bamba couldn't see where the sound was coming from and assumed it was one of the older goblins from the back of the room, but she was shocked and surprised to see the prince emerge from behind one of the work benches as he continued his applause with fervour smiling warmly at her. He'd been sitting in the shadows, listening intently for most of the evening. She just didn't realise he was there. For a moment Bamba barely knew how to respond as she quickly got down from the barrel and tried to act prim and proper, hands folded in her lap, head lowered in a gesture of respect as he drew nearer.

"A most beautiful song Bamba. Our world is blessed to have a voice as wonderful as yours" the prince continued to applaud along with the goblins who had been sent into raptures before he offered her his hand and Bamba hopped from the barrel, almost looking to Nuala for approval but she nodded her head understanding completely. She knew the pair had been apart for the best part of a year and wanted nothing more than to spend time with each other.

"We thank you for the songs Miss Bamba, perhaps another time!" a goblin spoke up before his comrades carried on the cheering, some particularly merry on their home brew ale as the elven couple strode arm in arm from the ore works, Nuala thinking she had better tidy the place up as she announced the evening had come to an end, the goblin's spirits having been lifted.

The evening was balmy and quiet, nothing to be heard accept rustling leaves and the sounds of flora and fauna as he slipped a hand in hers the elfin pair walking at a slow pace. She dared not bring up the fighting or the war and just wanted to get away from all that as they headed in an easterly direction towards the palace, Bamba just glad not to look on that battlefield again. She let a contended sigh escape her as she rested her ear on his shoulder, a strong arm connecting around her waist as they enjoyed the time in each other's company and a well needed respite from the destruction around them. Their home was not as grand as it once was, the halls of Bethmoora not singing their songs like in the dawn of time but the prince had promised his people that they would know peace again and he would keep his word, no matter how tough the road.

"Were you listening to me that whole time?" Bamba asked curiously as he nodded, not being able to see his loving eyes on her in the darkening light so she just rested her head under his chin, just thankful to the gods that he had returned to her. Even though the war had only allowed them to spend fleeting moments together she had accepted it was better than nothing at all. She most looked forward to the day when the fighting would be over, and he would hold her in his loving arms, telling her stories of their victory before they would marry. At times this all seemed surreal to her, was a dream that she never wanted to wake up from, but the warmth of his skin and the beating of his heart confirmed this was the here and now. "Sire you could have told me. I would have sung a song for you. Which one is your favourite? Personally, the ballads of love and loss from the ancient troll bards…Sad songs interest me…The Blacksmith is an old favourite my mother used to sing to me when I was little" Bamba said as he thought about the answer for a moment, keeping his voice soft and personal so that she was only one who heard his words. For a moment it seemed as if it was just the Earth and the two of them and he just wanted it to be that way.

"The labour songs of the goblins and ogres appeal to me but the troll bards do write some wonderful songs. Do you not sing the songs with happy endings? The happy ending to the factory girl always remains close to my heart" the prince replied as the pair continued their amble through the grasslands, the grass greener the further away from the scene of the fighting they went.

"Of course, I love the happy endings, but the tragic endings have just as much meaning. The factory girl is a lovely song, but it has a sad version as well…" Bamba explained as she was about to tell him what happened in the song when the serious tone in his voice stopped was she was about to say.

"Bamba I'm sorry…" the elven prince apologised, golden eyes trained on the ground as he felt too ashamed to look at her. "I can only apologise for the time that has passed us by. This war is driving me apart from you and I only regret not being able to spend more time with you. I cannot say when this war will end but I will keep my promise Bamba. I am forever yours and always true to you and I never go back on my word…Never…" his poignant words, strong yet meaningful as they reached her ears, Bamba not wanting him to feel regret for none of this was his fault. This war was an unfortunate turn of events, but they would see the sun on the other side, the Sons of the Earth would walk their land without fright and things would get better.

"Sire please don't blame yourself. This war is an unfortunate event but what has happened has happened and we must press forward. I understand war is a burden and fighting everyday will weigh you down, but I am always here, I will never leave your side…" Bamba whispered sweetly as the colour rose again in her cheeks as his firm hold increased on her waist. "Even in battle my spirit is always with you and though you may not hear it I sing for the days when the war will be over, and we will be victorious. I know you and the rest of our warriors are strong and braver than a thousand battle hardened orcs but know that I am with you, no matter how long the battle or the day…I will be with you always…" Bamba's words of kindness and love, revitalising his weary spirits and giving his conscience a new lease of life as without warning, Bamba slightly taken a back he pulled her down gently into the tall, rustling grass. Bamba just went with it as they rolled in each other's arms until they came to a stop, Bamba's back to the ground, gazing up into those golden orbs of endearment which swam with expression back at her. No one would find them here, not even his sister and no one would interrupt the precious moment he was sharing with the girl of his heart. He felt the back of her hand touch his cheek as he closed his eyes for a moment, the softness of her touch melting away all the pain, all the suffering he had endured in that one moment it was gone, her kind heart taking all his troubles away.

"Your kind words soothe my heart sweet Bamba. You will forever and always will be the woman who holds my heart. The whole world could be against it, our friends could turn away from us but when the sun sets at the end of each day my heart will be yours. What is mine is yours my Bamba and never let anyone tell you otherwise…" the prince leaned in close, his words a soft croon but she heard them, loving and true against her forehead as she wrapped her arms around his neck drawing him close.

"I'm most glad my prince…I love you…" Bamba whispered, her breath brushing against his neck, warm and delicate as a summers breeze as wanting his actions to show his words he placed several affectionate kisses on her face before picking up her lips with his. Bamba, swept away in the moment and the gentleness of his touch saw no need to reply as the evening turned to night. Not knowing when she would have him in her arms again she just forgot the time and just cherished the moment, loosing herself in the depths of the kiss and his muscular frame as the minutes turned into hours. The elfin pair just expressed their feelings for each other, away from the strains of war and politics, away from the unfeeling hearts of man as they mated with as much fire as there was gentleness. The pleasurable moment having past Bamba nestled against the bare skin of his chest as the dawn began to break. Waiting for the sun to rise the elven warrior held her with all the strength and love he could close to him as for a moment he wanted to say something, but the moment was too perfect to spoil with words, so the elven couple remained silent. They rested contentedly in each other's arms as morning began to break. A beacon of love and hope to shine to the Earth around them.


	12. War Will Only Break a Heart

**Chapter 11: War Will Only Break a Heart**

" _Proud, empty, hollow things that you are…You must be shown your place…"_ – Prince Nuada: Hellboy 2 Novel: Chapter 1

The war between the Sons of the Earth and the Sons of Adam had been ravaging the planet and raging across the Earth for the best part of over a year and the elven king wished that there was a way to cease the fighting, but more humans crossed the borders every day, determined to drive the magical creatures back. Still they held firm and never retreated, would never surrender their rightful place in this world. Another muggy and fog filled day greeted the next day on Earth, the large orange sun trying to shine its light onto the horizon, but the clouds obscured it. Man was on the march again and it was only a matter of time before the swords, spears and strength of the Sons of the Earth clashed with the weapons of man. The formation of the magical creature's army was much the same with the ogres and trolls the dominant physical presence, the fairies dazzling and causing confusion while the elves brought their sheer athleticism and fierce warrior skills to the forefront of the war effort. Father and son stood side by side at the head of the elven army, weapons sheathed but ready, limbs and bodies wrung out from the months of constant fighting, but their spirits burnt bright, their one soul ambition united to protect the Earth from the domination of mankind. That was all the fuel they needed to rejuvenate their weary spirits and stand strong. Balor was dressed in his customary sleek crimson and gold battle suit, twin swords by his sides, horned heading turning to look at his son who stood as strong in his posture as he ever had been. Something was different about the elven prince standing on the field of battle that morning. Not only a fierce determination in his eyes to finish this battle once and for all but his usual black and red fighting garments had been replaced with an ornately lined golden tunic, elegant golden gauntlets strapped to his shoulders, while the underside of the robing around his legs was flared with crimson. The customary red belt baring the royal symbol tied around his waist, as his trusted weapon the sharped tipped spear rotated effortlessly over in his right-handed grip, black boots planted firmly to the ground, holding his strong stance. His eyes burned in the heat of battle but not as intense as this, as the golden hue almost shone as bright as the sun, anticipating this conflict to be over by the time evening was upon them. The Sons of the Earth waited with unfailing courage and strength for another attack from mankind and after playing the waiting game again it paid off.

The familiar blood coloured flags in the air, the human army almost back to its full strength as they marched with authority, as if they owned the very ground they walked on. As the army of man charged through the last stand of trees separating them from the army on the other side as they launched into a full-scale attack. This time it caught the magical creatures off guard. They would not attack until their leaders gave the order and the elven king was waiting for the right moment to strike. Unfortunately, they bided too much time and several arrows were shot forth from longbows, several elven soldiers not having the chance to defend themselves as all the shots were true, killing the creatures of the Earth instantly. Furious for having been caught off guard and angered by the loss of such innocent life so suddenly, the prince ordered the attack and a few humans heads were severed from their shoulders by the brutish ogres and trolls, evening up the number. The elven king's weapons went to work immediately, elven ore spilling human blood and slicing limbs from all directions as the prince immediately joined him in the fight, whirling in an acrobatic series of backflips before charging from the final leap, spear extending, knocking a man out cold and driving the tip of the weapon into another's head. Retrieving his weapon in an instant from the human's skull he launched himself into another deadly combination, his keen warrior's instincts allowing him to be in completely control, sensing where his opponents were around him and how to nullify their attacks and dispatch them without effort, his father only a few meters away doing the same thing. However even the most potent of fighters made mistakes. Being so focused on the threats in front and behind him he'd concentrated his weapon on disposing of the humans to his left, exposing his right flank and now was vulnerable to attack. In a split second, so fast it had eluded him a blade of some description from an enemy hand slashed across the side of his forearm, gritting his teeth in pain as he clutched the fresh wound, clear blood beginning to seep through the robing on his arm. Pushing the discomfort away he recovered quickly, now in tune with the threats all around him as he resumed his stance, felling humans one by one, impaling or beheading them with a stroke of his blade.

The elven princess, long white-blonde hair hanging over her pointed ears was in the greener fields to the north of the land, gathering whatever forms of harvest she could manage. Since the war had ravaged their fields and supplied it had been difficult to grow anything natural on this land for some time but she was relieved to see how her berries and other various fruits and vegetables had grown away from the chaos of the war. She was just about to kneel in the soil to examine the growth of a Lipeg when she grimaced in pain, her shoulder seeping blood as she clutched at her forearm, blood coating her hand. This only meant one thing. Her twin had been hurt.

"Brother…Be strong…" Nuala prayed, the link the elven twins had, had from birth a blessing but at times like this it was a curse. Should he be killed in battle she too would fall with him but if she fell at the side of a warrior who had died nobly to protect this world she would not object. However, she knew her brother would not fall to the blades of mere men. He was without doubt in her mind the most steadfast and skilled warrior to be born on Earth and she knew it would take more than a mere wound to keep him down. Standing up straight, she wondered if there would ever be peace on Earth again as she nursed her still bleeding arm, wondering across the greener part of the terrain to find Bamba. Her friend needed her more than anything at this time as she sent a prayer to strength to the gods for her brother before she blocked the painfilled images from her mind.

Bamba felt so helpless as she took the walk to her usual spot. Once this place had been so peaceful, so green, the birds filling their skies with the myriad of songs but now nothing, just a desolate wasteland with no natural life or beauty about it. She had wondered if the humans were going to attack this day as an uneasy feeling settled into the pit of her stomach, but she wasn't sure. She didn't even want to think about it as she took the steep ascent to the top of the hill to stand under her usual tree and what she saw splintered her heart. All Sons of the Earth, her kin, ogres, trolls, goblins and even imps were fighting the invasion of man and seeing the horrific scene before her made her want to run away, to tear her eyes from the battlefield and never looked back but she had to be strong, wanted to be there almost for moral support. She could only watch the ensuing conflict for only a few moments before a nauseous feeling crept into her stomach, seeing two elves cut down before her eyes making the imagery even more vivid in her minds eye. She just crouched down underneath the tree, pulling her knees close to her chest as she felt herself begin to tremble.

"No more fighting…No more…Please stop…" Bamba whispered hoarsely then found the courage to stand again as she pulled herself to her full height and shouted as loud as she could from atop the hill, eyes blurry with tears, heart pounding in her chest. "All of you for the love of the gods please stop! I don't want to see this anymore! Just please stop fighting I can't bear it!" Bamba yelled as her voice what she thought was strong was frail and was obviously lost to the sounds of clashing weapons and battle cries below. She continued shouting for almost half an hour, throat raw from screaming until she turned her tear stained face to gaze just below her and there he was, his golden robes heightening his strong physique as her heart spiked, terror almost taking over her as two humans converged on him from both sides but her heart sagged with relief as he gutted them both with an accurate riposte of his weapon. Her eyes were transfixed on him, the way he moved, almost danced and wove through the attacks around him, making quick work of all who challenged him was almost like a work of art to her. Bamba had been told strictly, however to keep away from the battlefield. She was not a soldier, nor was she as big as a troll or an ogre but she was strong, and she was going to prove it. The young elven woman swiped the tears from her face and rolled up her long white sleeves as she was about to venture nearer when what she saw before her nearly made her leap into the heart of battle. A human unseen by the prince bore a small yet sharp knife in his hand as he was going to get rid of his fighting atrocity for mankind then they could move forward. She expected him to spot him and be rid of the threat but men to his right and front were keeping him blind to the real danger.

"My prince behind you!" Bamba screamed, her words as loud as she could force them from her lungs, horrified as her words were lost again to the wailing notions of war. She took it upon herself to save him. It was the only thing she could do. She was the woman of his heart, the light of his life but more importantly he was her lord and she would do anything to save him. The Sons of the Earth needed him, and it meant sacrificing her life to save him, after all he had done for her then it was the only way. Still frantically trying to gain his attention to make him aware of the danger he was in the human kept creeping closer until the tip of the knife was inches away from his back. Feeling utterly helpless she plucked up all the courage she had left, summoned every resource of bravery she had and ran onto the battlefield, littered with corpses but again with the humans retreating from their losses. That still not make the human who had the advantage give up his position. With all but a dozen men still standing they tried to press a last offensive but Bamba had a will of her own, to protect her lord even if that meant her sacrificing herself, for the Earth and for her people. The human was about to plunge the knife into his back when Bamba leapt in front of the blade and took the blow, slender stomach first as clear blood coated the blade, the sharp tip impaling her inside and out. Thinking he had hit his mark he stabbed her again when he realised he had mortally injured a young woman, whose beauty was so pure and flower like it stunned him for a moment but that was his last mistake as taking in her lovely features caused his head to leave him body from a swift hack of the prince's blade. Bamba had crumpled to ground, elegant figure collapsing in the dirt behind the elven prince the moment her skin was punctured, the blade having gone into the depth of her gut, so she would have a swift death. She didn't want to see her people suffer anymore. She lay on the ground, the front of her white gown stained with blood, as she saw the sky and everything, all the beauty she had once loved so dearly fading around her. She had wanted a life of peace, just a life on Earth where she could be happy and wedded her fair warrior but not at the cost of his life as she lay dying on the dusty ground. Unaware of what had just happened when the prince had taken the latest human life his eyes looked down to gaze at the ground, the fighting mostly over and what he saw made his heart almost die. At first, he was not sure if it was her, a girl on the field of battle was a strange sight but then her face, those eyes that had transfixed him from the first day he'd met her, the lily like features of her beauty and purity. It was her, it was his Bamba, lying mortally wounded before him as without thinking he threw his weapon to the floor, kneeling on the dusty ground as he took her in his arms, engaging with the fading light in her eyes and his heart broke in two. His golden eyes widened in shock as he saw the blood pouring from her stomach, stab wounds precise and brutal as she managed to open her eyes again and saw it there, his handsome face above her, eyes swimming with tears, the one she loved more than anything. She choked on her own blood rising in her mouth, knowing she didn't have long to live as she uttered her final words.

"I had to…save you. You have…so much to…live for…Your life is too important to…lose…Too much war…This must end…You must be…strong for your people…for us…Bring peace to the Earth again…I was blessed to…share this world with you…" Bamba breathed, the life leaving her rapidly as he did anything he could to keep her alive, frantically trying to stop the bleeding, still trying to understand how this had happened, but that was irrelevant now. He had to keep her alive. She was his everything. If he lost her he would surely wander the land forever alone with a broken heart.

"Bamba, my Bamba…No please! No please don't leave me. You can't die my Bamba…Please stay with me!" the prince cried as he continued to kneel on the dusty ground, his girl still cradled in his arms as her breathing was hoarse and weak, reaching up a hand to touch his cheek as she smiled meekly at him with the last traces of life she had left. One of the purest creatures on Earth was dying and the gods would mourn her loss, but no one would know suffering like him, the happiness they had and wanted to have and then the cruel war that took her life away from him. Tears trickled over his face marred with dirt and blood as he willed her to stay alive until aid could arrive but sadly her wound was fatal, and any amount of healing now would not save her.

"My prince…I had to save you…That human…was going to…kill you…I stepped in…Thank goodness you're safe…" Bamba managed as he felt as if he'd been punched in the stomach by a troll. She'd sacrificed herself to save him?! He had told her not to come near the battlefield and she had refused to listen to him. She'd thrown away all the happiness they had, just to save him?! All the prosperous and peaceful times that would've been laid ahead for them, withering away before his eyes in an instant. As she lay dying in his arms, he tried anything to keep her alive, getting his hands covered in elven blood in the process as he tried to stopper the flow of her life energy but no matter what he tried it was no use. He wanted to anger at her, wanted to show his frustration as well as his sadness but angering at her would do them no good now. As the battle faded around them the elven king having gone to dispatch the last pocket of humans, he was unaware of what had transpired and would not want to believe his eyes.

"Bamba…Please my dearest Bamba. You can't leave me. I promised everyone, I promised you…You are my everything Bamba. I can't live without you…" the elven prince despaired as he held the dying form of the woman he loved close to him. In her last moments she felt his lips touch the crown of her head and that took some of the pain from dying away. Every moment they had, had on this Earth, every minute of time they had shared together and every aspect of life she had been blessed to share this world with him. Ever since they had first met the prince and his sister had taken care of her, bringing her up in the world, giving her everything. She owed him too much not to save his life in return. They would be together always in the eyes of the gods and even though she would not be with him physically she would always watch over him, would always guide and protect his heart wherever he went. Her last words faded on the light breeze, but he heard them, still refusing to accept what was happening, still so in shock it didn't seem real.

"Be strong and stand tall my Nuada…I know you…always will…I love you…" Bamba had the strength to say as those were the last words to leave her lips, the colour faded from her eyes and she went limp in his hold. A beautiful flower, a daughter of the Earth dead to the world. She died in his arms. For a moment what had happened was such a shock that he merely held her with all the care he could but after seeing the light disappear from her eyes and her breathing cease in her chest it all hit him at once, like a block of lead had dropped into his stomach. She knew in her heart of hearts she had done the right thing. It may have been selfish to condemn her lord to this heartbreak but with his death would have been the loss of the great leader to their people and her best friend as their link would have killed them both. She just had to save them, even if it meant sacrificing her own existence. Her people needed their leader, they needed him to guide them through these troubled times. Earth had been so kind and loving to her and she only hoped to greet it again when the wars were over if she had the chance.

"Bamba…My Bamba stay strong…My sister and her alchemists will help you…Just stay with me…" the prince pleaded her, but she had already gone, departed from this life as she lay lifeless and bloodied yet beautiful in his arms, her lily like perfection never diminishing even in death…The woman of Earth's purity. When she didn't answer he spoke to her again, each repeat of his words getting more desperate as he cradled her against his chest, refusing to believe she had left him. "My Bamba…Please speak to me…" the elven warrior begged, feeling no pulse or life in her as he tried with everything he had to bring her back to life, even trying to patch up her wounds but it was no use. She was gone, and it was heart rendering. All the happiness he'd ever had, all the joys he'd ever felt, every moment of bliss he'd had in this life taken away from him all because she wanted to save his life. It shattered his world completely. "Bamba, my Bamba no you're not dead…I won't let you die…You won't die…Bamba my Bamba please come back!" the prince pleaded her but his words were falling upon ears that could no longer hear as the devastated and warn out warrior poured his soul onto her, not wanting any of this to be true. "Bamba you can't leave me…I won't let you! You are my life my Bamba, my everything. Bamba my love please come back!" he asked her again, his voice shaking with sadness as she didn't answer him and with the lack of response from her he knew her life was gone but he refused to accept it. He looked to the sky, darkening and stormy as he called to the gods, anything to make her come back, anything to spare her life. "Please gods I beg you, in your mercy don't take my Bamba away from me. She has given me everything I have and I need her by my side…We are bound and I won't be separated from her…I love her…Please give my Bamba back to me…" he begged, voice a saddened whisper, skin sickly pale as he waited with a heavy heart for a response from her but nothing happened, just the beautiful form of the lifeless elven woman in his arms. For a moment he was so traumatised, to devastated to speak at the loss he felt as he felt his heart splintering in two before he wrapped both his arms around her and pressed her lifeless form close to his chest, sobbing bitterly, an empty cavern appearing in his heart now she was gone. Such a beautiful life taken from this world and all for the sake of a war. As the battle had come to an end and the day turned to night the elven prince stayed heartbroken on the ground, the dead form of his girl in his arms, knowing the pain would never leave him as no matter the comforting voices or sounds around him he didn't notice any of them. He just continued to hold her tight to his chest, endless tears flowing over his cheeks as he cried into her neck. He just wanted to stay with her: Too hold his lily flower, his Bamba until his own life gave out. He didn't have the strength to fight anymore, nor the will to carry on. His blade would be blunt without her kindness and love to guide him and as the hours wore on if you were on Earth that day you would have heard the sadness of one of it's sons. The elven prince who had lost the girl of his heart, the love of his life and as he continued to kneel on the ground, pulling her lifeless form against his chest he prayed for her return, for any life to be given to her but it was too late. A pure lily of the Earth had lived its life but unfortunately that young, beautiful life had been cut short. The woman that had given him every ounce of kindness and empathy, every drop of courage and strength in her heart, that was gone, and he could do nothing but feel the emptiness and the pain of his loss.

Bamba Aeralia had made the ultimate sacrifice and if she was alive now she would have seen the broken-hearted warrior she'd left behind. Her life was gone, her soul was with the gods and all the elven prince could do was stay transfixed to the ground, the lifeless form of his girl pressed to his chest, tears not relenting as all he could do was be there for her. He loved her more than anything but had always promised as a friend to be there whenever she needed him.

Life was going to be a struggle…A gigantean task he could not fulfil without her…A hole would appear in his heart and no woman would fill it. She was the only one who could…The only daughter of the Earth who ever would…Bamba Aeralia.


	13. The Last Resting Place

**Chapter 12: The Last Resting Place**

" _Is it them or us? Which holocaust shall be chosen? We die, and the world will be poorer for it…"_ – Prince Nuada - Hellboy 2: The Golden Army

It had been a gruelling trek to the north glens where they had spent many a blissful moment in courtship together and now he was having to lay her to rest here. Just being in a place with so many poignant and heartfelt memories was enough to make more tears come to the surface of his eyes as he carried her through the woodland, where she used to spend many joyful hours singing and bringing life to the world. It would now forever be the place where the only daughter of Aeralia lay, the love of the prince of the Earth and coming here would invoke memories that he would always hold close to his heart. He sought to stand strong, pushing the tears away. He needed to be stronger than ever. For the sake of his people, his family and for her. His father had tried to console him with all the kindness in his heart, but he could tell it was half-hearted comfort and not meaningful. The only close person to him not to know personally was his sister but she would have felt his grief and sensed his pain through their bond, so she was sure catch up to him soon. This war had permanently scarred the land, ripped a rift through the heart of the Earth that was almost unhealable and even the great elven court in all their wisdom where lost for a cause of action. Something drastic needed to be done, even if the creation of an ultimate weapon was the right course and someday it may prove to be. An army so powerful and forged from the Earth that it would tear the human ranks to pieces and leave no stone unturned.

As he carried her through the lush woodland of the north lands, the coolness of the breeze rustling the leaves in the trees, knotted roots and entangled vines and plants, all green, alive and vibrant weaved in and out around him he knew what he had to do. Before she went back to the Earth he would honour her by laying her to rest in the one place where she was happy. To carry his love through the glen where they used to walk was heart rendering but he kept a reign of his emotions as he reached the heart of the luscious emerald glade and knelt in the long green grass, lowering her body to the ground, making sure her head was rested with all the comfort the Earth could provide on a rich pillow of green. Just seeing her lying there, so sweet and innocent, a life ripped from this world, a life that had been the closest to him was enough to send the tears the surface as he pressed his hands into the ground, hunched over, the woodland echoing his sadness between the trees and everything in bloom. His voice was choked by his sobs, but he got the words out, hoping wherever her soul was it would hear him and take all this pain away, pity him and give him kindness, like she would do if she was alive.

"My Bamba…my sweet Bamba…Why did you leave me? You were the milk of Earth's kindness…The light in my soul…The hope when everything seemed dark…Why did they have to take you away from me? Bamba my Bamba please come back…" the prince let his tears fall freely, wanting all the Earth to know how he was suffering, how his heart was breaking as he cupped one of her lily-white hands and lifted it to his cheek, if only to feel her touch one last time. "My sweet, sweet Bamba you were the only soul on this world that understood me, that made me whole and now you've gone…Please for the love I bear you please come back…" he prayed for her return, for any life to revitalize her pure form but she was with the gods now and with a heavy heart weighed down by sadness he knew there was nothing he could do. As he continued to mourn her, lips pressed to her forehead his sister moved sombrely through the glen to greet him, adorned in a green and silver gown with a wide black belt. She had managed to track him with their link and it didn't take her long to realise what had happened. Immediately it struck close to her heart as the princess stared in shock at the young woman lying on the ground and her brother keeled over her, sensing her presence as he continued to cry, not caring if she saw him in this way. She knew how much he loved her, so it was perfectly natural. She felt a deep sadness too. Bamba had been her closest friend and a deep rift appeared in her heart now she was gone but she had saved their lives and her sacrifice needed to be honoured for that.

"My brother I'm so sorry…" Nuala soothed with all the kindness she could muster as she laid a soft hand on his shoulder, feeling the muscle beneath her hand but it was tired, worn out, his body and mind strained from the physical and mental effects of war. Now the death of his sweetheart would only cause him to have scar, a permanent wound that would never heal. "My dear friend, sweet Bamba…Why did this happen to you?" Nuala snivelled as she felt tears of her own springing up from her golden eyes, kneeling by her brother's side and tried to hope for a sign of life but by the mortal stab markings through her stomach and the loss of blood she had been dead for the best part of a day. "Bamba…May the gods give you strength. I am honoured to have shared this world with you and may the light shine on the next road you tread…" she sent a blessing to the gods for her friend as she shared tears with her brother for the best part of an hour before she stood and laid her comforting hand again on his shoulder. "Brother I'm so sorry…I know how much she meant to you…She was everything to you…I will be here for you always…You, me and our father. We will all get through this…Together" Nuala tried to smile, to try and get her brother to talk to her, instead he stayed on the floor, sheading more tears, heart weighed down by sadness as she tried again but this time she got his attention and his rage was flung at her with cruel abandon.

"Do you have any idea how I'm feeling? Do you have any idea what I am going through?! Of course, you knew how much she meant to me. She was my everything sister and you know that so why seek to remind me. The humans want everything can't you see that!" he shouted at her, Nuala slightly buffeted by his fury, but she held firm, wouldn't crumble beneath his anger. "They are taking our lives away from us, destroying the land we treasure beyond anything and now they've taken my Bamba away from me. Those humans took her away from me and I will do everything in my power to make sure every man is put into the ground. I hate them! They are tyrants and should never have been born on this world! I hate them! I hate them all!" the prince poured his devastated heart onto his sister as she tried to comfort him again, eyes still glistening with tears, but she put strength into her voice.

"Brother, she died for us…You would have died yesterday and me along with you had she not stepped in…" Nuala sighed, telling the truth as he listened, golden eyes wide and brimming with thick tears. "She knew your life was paramount to hers and wanted to save you. You are our leader, you are next in line after our father. She would never have let your life be lost…All our people need you. Without you there would be little hope for the war effort. She sacrificed herself for the greater good of the people. Maybe her sacrifice was to honour you for all the times you have aided her…Perhaps that is why" Nuala said, a philosophical, reflective air to her mother like voice as he felt like turning on her again but could only speak through a haze of sadness, tears still flowing freely over his birthmark and bark like skin. He placed his forehead to hers, her scent of fresh flowers and grasslands beginning to fade away but nevertheless sending the powerful memories to the surface: That evening when they became bound…The happiest moment of his life. After the war he had promised her she would be his bride and perhaps a family to call their own in the future but that had been taken away: All the happiness he ever had, shattered in one moment of cruelty. He dared not blame her. True he had told her to stay safe and away from the fighting but in the end, she had saved his life and the life of his sister but at a terrible cost.

"I told her not to come here! I did everything in my power to keep her from the battlefield! She just refused to listen to me! It should be me lying on his ground…Not her…She had her whole life ahead of her and now…" he paused, trying to look into her eyes but the light in them was almost gone, her skin beginning to turn to dust as she was returning to the Earth: The natural cycle at the death of an elf. "She has done more for me than any other person on this world and she had paid the price for protecting me. I should have been there for her…I should have saved her…I just want her back!" the prince's poor heart so sore from grief at this point as he could do nothing but watch in despair as her body began to become dust returning to the Earth just as she was born of it. He just wanted to capture the beauty of her face one last time before it was gone forever. "She made me who I am, her voice was the only thing in this world that made me whole…She gave me everything." More tears filled his eyes as he looked into the fading light of her eyes one last time. "I will never forget you my Bamba and when the time comes I shall lie here by your side…I promise…" he managed through the latest onset of tears, his voice a faint, saddened whisper as he took one last kiss from her sweet lips before more of her began to fade away.

"Brother there was nothing that you could have done…You are a brave and noble warrior, but you were in danger. She saved your life. She saved our people…Her name will forever be remembered. She was dear friend of mine and I will forever treasure her memory…I'm sure our father will remember her fondly too…" Nuala said kindly as she offered her hand to her brother, but he refused to acknowledge her, just couldn't part with his girl while she was lying here. "Brother please…" she asked again but this time it was mistake. As the tears dried on his face something snapped, jaw tensing in anger as he kissed her hand one last time before it faded away, eyes blazing with fury as he almost felt ready to fight again. His voice was as soft as a gelid breeze but that frightened her, his tone almost ominous as his words made her feel hollow.

"These humans have no place on this world and if it is up to me personally to tell them that then I will…They have taken her away from me. My Bamba was murdered in cold blood and I will do anything to fight for her. I made a vow to protect her, to ensure the safety of our people. Our people will have peace again and it will be by my hand. Those humans, every last one will pay for what they have done, and we shall build a weapon so fierce, constructed from the fires of our anger that the human race will never wish to challenge us on this ground again. We will submerge them into the depths of hell and I will not end this war until I have done so! I'm fight for my Bamba and for my people. I trust you are on my side…" the prince seethed in silent fury as he held out his hand to her, but she didn't take it, just stood there, unsure of what to say or think. She knew of her brother's hatred of man and knew it was justified even more thanks to the murder of his sweetheart, but she refused to believe there was a side to him, a creature of the Earth that could be this vengeful. She stood staring at him, gold eyes glassy with tears as she looked at the spot where Bamba had been, the sadness having turned to rage in her brother and she had to reason with him, had to try. "Sister…" he said again, his tone serial and flat as if the answer should have been obvious to her but she turned her back to him then, hands hanging limp by her sides.

"When will this war end brother…Each day is another struggle and we die. We fight, and we die. Our world is dying around us, and I can't bear to see that happen anymore. We have lost so much already, and this path will only cause more destruction…Please we must stop this…What would have Bamba said?" Nuala asked, knowing that was going to start the tears again as her voice for a moment rang clear and true in his head, for a moment he thought she had returned but then saw the empty spot where he'd left her, and it caused him to hurt. "Bamba would not have wanted all this violence. She wants us all just to put down our weapons and walk away peacefully. Don't you see…Brother this conflict is destroying this world and if we do not make peace with the humans then we will all die…Our green fields have been stained with the blood of our own for too long and it is breaking my heart to see this continue. We must stop this. Please my brother…If not for me then for Bamba…She would want you to do the right thing…" Nuala said through a tear strained voice as the elven prince flashed a vicious glower at her making her flinch slightly before he stood to his full height, golden and crimson robes heightening his powerful demeanour, weapon still sheathed behind his back. Sweeping a hand across his cheeks to clear away his tears he was filled with a new purpose, a fire burning within him so devastating and fuelled by the need for revenge as the anger now consumed him from head to toe, the kind words of his Bamba still present in his mind but they only drove him to fight for her all the more. He had a newfound sense of purpose: Not just to fight for his people but for the love he bared his girl, to seek justice for her cause, to allow her soul to sleep in peace. For a moment brother and sister both stood in silence, a mirror image of each other, a silent grief wrestling through them before the prince spoke, strength in his voice pulled from the depths of his heart.

"My Bamba had wisdom beyond her years…Perhaps too much…She desired peace for this land as do we all but don't you see?! The humans will not retreat, they will not stand down until we either submit or hand the Earth over to them and do you really think I'm going to let that happen? You are more naïve than I thought…" the prince shot a venomous stare her way as affronted she stormed up to him until she was inch away, eyes blazing in a fury of their own.

"How dare you speak to me like that! Brother please I beg of you use your sense! War in the end will tear this world apart and even if the humans do not surrender, we should call a truce, make an agreement. Anything to stop this fighting…Bamba was right. This war is going to kill us all no matter the victor. We will all be destroyed. I cannot believe our father is still pressing the attack…If this keeps up the Earth will have no life at all. Please help me my brother…Help me stop this…" Nuala's voice at first getting her rant off her chest, then dying down to a sombre note, just begging for her brother to see some form of reason but he was too blinded by his hatred of mankind, too pent up in fighting for the loss of his girl to sway him from his course of action.

"Man have chosen their fate already sister and if you are not prepared to aid me and stand by my side then I can't trust you. I will get justice for my Bamba, mankind will pay the price for what they have done and there is nothing you can do to change that…" the prince's voice wavered a fraction as he knelt down in the spot where she had laid, head lowered, anger melding to sadness again as more tears fell from his golden eyes. "Now if you would not mind leaving me to my grief sister I would be most grateful. My Bamba needs me and I will do everything in my power to fight for her. I have made my intentions clear and now you should choose yours…Them or us…You make your decision and then give me a truthful answer…" his voice slightly emboldened as she stepped back, eyes narrowing at him, feeling the need to want to cry again but she would mourn her friend, in her own space and time. She felt offended at the fact he was pushing her away, not heeding her warning or accepting her advice as the songs of nature sounded around her and closed her eyes for a moment, knowing why Bamba had been so in love with this wonderful place. Even in the depths of despair and darkness the Earth gave you moments of natural beauty and could spark a flame of happiness inside you if you knew where to look.

"Very well my brother…But do not think I am finished discussing this with you. War will only cause death and destruction…It has to end and we have the power to stop this…I beg you to reconsider" Nuala finished as respecting her brother's wishes to be left alone she swept with a saddened heart from the woodland, feeling a cavern appear in her heart now her beloved friend was gone but she would stand strong and honour her memory always. For a moment the prince knelt in a state of submission and mourning by the place where she had been, vowing to himself never to forget her and how beautiful the world was when she was a part of it. Finding another reserve of strength swell up from the depths of his being he rose gingerly to his feet, muscles and tendons almost screaming in pain, worn down from the months of constant fighting. Even with all the pain in his body, mind and heart he stood. She would have wanted peace for the world, desired nothing else but also wanted him to be strong, to protect his people and to carry himself with honour and respect. No matter how empty his heart felt at her loss he would always stand strong, would forever remember her kindness and treasure her memory closer than ever. A new-found fire blossomed within him, the heat spiralling through his chest as straightening out the folds of his robes he put on a brave face and a brisk step as he began to arduous journey back to the palace. He needed to consort with his father about this. At times the walk would be painful, both mentally and physically but he was a warrior of the Earth, one of nature's strongest soldiers and he would bend before no man or amount of pain. Envisioning her loving eyes before him, her death tearing his world apart but now more than anything giving him a reason to fight he strode his tired yet vigoured frame through the forest but with a sense of purpose in his stride. This war was going to have a purpose…It was going to have an end. An end where the Sons of the Earth would know peace once again. From now on every stroke of his blade, every human that fell in battle was for her. Her would forever remember his loving Bamba and would forever fight for her, would never give up no matter how weary he felt. As he continued his long trek south, the pain in his body was fading away but the pain in his heart would always remain…Would never fade away until every human was destroyed…He promised himself…His people and he promise her…


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

" _I am King Balor…Leader of the Golden Army…Is there anyone who disputes my right?"_ – King Balor: Hellboy 2 – The Golden Army

 **3 Months Later:**

Destruction was spreading over the Earth like a disease as the elven prince stood on the highest point of the hill in a reflective state of mind. Strands of his white-blonde hair blew across his face in the soft breeze, the air not as pure and clear as it had once been. His deep colourful eyes were fixed on the horizon before him, not wanting to let the havoc that had been wreaked on this beautiful world make him sad, but to stand even taller and fight for his kind. He stood in a strong stance yet was calm in his thought as not knowing when the humans would strike next, he was always armed, trusted spear behind his back and sword at his side. Through all he had been subjected too his body was bruised and scarred, frame weary from the years of conflict but still he found reserves of strength to stand triumphant and stoic, even more so now when he had even more to fight for. Fire fuelled his rage in battle and channelled it into something fearsome, a warrior not only fighting for his people but for the girl he had always loved. True her death still sored his heart, never ceasing to think of her, wishing she would be by his side but if anything, he had battled through his grief and her death had put goblin iron in his veins, fire in his blood and through the pain of the everyday through her absence it was clear what he had to do. War was still ravaging the Earth after almost two years of conflict and it was shattering the spirits of both sides and destroying many wonderful gifts the world had given them. Still no matter the time or place it was pleasant to steal a moment to himself, away from the battlefield, far from the chaos of the world as his hand came to rest on the pommel of his sword as if expecting an attack. As he reflected on the events past and looked to the future something was not sitting right with him. Bamba had sacrificed herself to save him. He was not aware in that moment of the threat posed to him but knew he had been blind to it. His sister's words rang true in his head, that she sacrificed herself to save them both, for the good of her people and the Earth but after never feeling satisfied with the meaning behind her actions he would be at a loss as to why she saved him for some time. The duty he'd had to govern his home and his people with justice, kindness and become a stoic ruler after his father meant more to him now with her fire burning in his cause. She would be honoured in his thoughts and actions until that day when he returned to the Earth and their souls would unite in death. Still that was far into the future. The young elven prince was only an eighth of the way through his existence and in his life had seen the Earth at its best and the worst. How kind Earth could be when the society and people were strong, when life was good and plentiful, and the forests were lush and green. Yet warfare and carnage had descended upon the world and with the humans not relenting there seemed to be no end in sight. If mere warriors and the skills of his people could not put the humans down, then something else had to be done. A weapon forged of the Earth? A new army? An unstoppable tide of soldiers that served them and only answered to their call: An army to be made with the finest goblin blacksmiths, to be indestructible! This was a plausible option for if the army of the Sons of the Earth could not turn the tide then perhaps crafted soldiers could step in. To much blood had been spilt from elves, trolls, goblins and ogres during this war, Earth's ground slaked with the blood of her own creatures. Perhaps in the future this option was to be considered but for now the war would rage on and everyday would be an uphill struggle. Still the fire filled him, for not only in the heat of battle could he find reserves of strength, but he would never surrender, would never give up…For the Earth, for his people and for her. For his kind, loving, beautiful Bamba who he would always treasure. Still anger never to far from the surface was present, an anger that the young Bamba had always manage to banish away or keep in check but now she was gone, his work of vengeance could begin in earnest. He wanted to honour her by not pursuing further violence, to call a treaty or negotiate peace terms like his sister had suggested but to just give up, to not stand strong and fight for her or avenge her was against everything he held close to him. He would make those vicious creatures pay for what they did to her, would extinguish the fire of the Sons of Adam singlehandedly if he had to as he stood routed to the spot, letting the rage simmer quietly, burning in his chest. The prince would do anything to return the Earth back to the way it was. In the days when Bethmoora was glorious and its halls sang with all the harmony on Earth, when all magical creatures, Sons of the Earth lived in peace and prosperity and the Earth was a beautiful and sacred place. After the war he would seek to return the world to the way it had been and only then when the grass was green, when the trees were in full bloom, the cries of natures animals all around and the forests green and plentiful could they ever truly live in peace.

Life had been kind to him, to bring his and Bamba's souls together. Their journey together through many lovely days of friendship and comradery to his partner and life long companion was one that had been special and blessed with wonderful moments but sadly it had been cut short by…He didn't even want to think of the memory as he screwed his dark eyes shut trying to will it away. He had been through the darkest depths of despair, grieving in the very spot where he'd laid her for the past two months and just envisioning her death, his lily lying limp and still in his arms would make tears come to the surface again. The elven warrior had shed many tears over the past few months but now was just beginning to see the light in the darkness. From the sadness, anger was birthed: A need for vengeance, a hatred of humanity that had been fuelled further by her murder. Yet from anger in quiet moments like this when there was no battle to fight a bit of peace could come from it no matter how small and could soothe his aching heart for a while. He could have sworn he heard her voice…Gentle and quiet but it sounded like her as he strained his ears to listen, familiar loving voice becoming clearer on the breeze.

 _My strong brave warrior…My prince remember I am with you always…Just look inside your heart and you will find me. I will be with you through this fight and what is to come and when there is peace again on Earth I will come back to see it with my own two eyes…I promise…Never give in and never surrender…Please my lord, do what you can to save this world and our people…You are the only one with the power to change the course of the Earth and I know you will do what is right…Look inside your heart and you will find the answer…I love you always…Stand strong and lead the way…You always have…_

He wanted her to say more, anything to listen to her sweet voice again but her words had faded on the dying winds and all he heard was the suffering, almost wailing of the world around him. She was right! Bamba was always right! Something had to be done. Drastic actions were to be taken if his people and the Earth were to survive and in the future these plans would come to fruition. From the highest point on the hill the prince could survey a large portion of the world and the land below and knew Bamba had been right all along, his sister too. This war was slowly strangling the life from the Earth and taking the very existence they lived from beneath their feet. Lands that used to be green and plentiful laid barren empty wastelands, now only pockets of beauty such as the forests to the north stood as a monument to the beauty of the Earth. Grassland that used to be tall charred and burnt away and the air which had been thick with pollen and scent of various plants and flowers now smelled of smoke and blood. The conflict between the Sons of the Earth and the Sons of Adam was putting the world in peril. His people did not start the war, but they would be the ones to finish it as he gazed thoughtfully on the horizon, the desolate landscape around and below him, the destruction of such beauty almost ripping his heart in two. Still he refused to back down, would never surrender, would always fight for her, would never forget the day he had to carry her bleeding, lifeless form to the grave.

Yet through all the war and bloodshed there remained hope, a faint light at the end of the tunnel. Flickers of beauty and strength remained in the world and their people and one soul, more than anything, was relying on him to lead the cause. His body may be bruised, bloodied, with countless scars, the scars of war but no matter how weary he seemed to feel, just when he wanted to lie down and accept his fate he couldn't. All his people were depending on him, the Sons of the Earth needed him, needed him to be the leader. He needed to be tough, to stand tall for his comrades, for his family…his sister being another light in his life no matter how he treated her and of course his Bamba…When all seemed lost at the end of the battle-hardened day he had her memory, the life he had shared with her, the moments they were together and every waking moment he would treasure her, would honour her soul and her memory until the end of his days. Still a part of him felt embittered. He would never be able to love another again, would never be able to share his heart with another because it was hers and even in death he had to honour that. Even if he had wanted to him hadn't the strength to give his heart to another, they were bound before the gods and even in her death he would honour and cherish that bond for the rest of his life.

War still raged on Earth, but the real fight was ahead. To stand up strong and battle the darkness, to fight for what was right and just. The prince had many things in this world to fight for and if he died trying to free this world and his people it would be for her…Everything was for her. Every breath he breathed, every enemy he fought, every step he took…All for her. Having pulled himself through grieving he was able to hold his head high and stand like a hero, proud of his blood and who he was. His hatred of mankind would fuel the flames that would drive their war effort and only with time in the future would his loathing of man only grow. His overwhelming sadness at her death and the chance to fight for her strengthened his resolve, gave him a reason to carry on.

The ancient war would drag on for another year before an army was created: The army of unstoppable Earth warriors that the prince had thought upon that day. An army of indestructible warriors, an army truly terrifying and impressive in its creation and number. No one would dare to speak its name after the war had past: The Golden Army.

" _But my thoughts are far off with Bethmoora in her loneliness, whose gates swing to and fro. To and fro they swing, and scream and creak in the wind, but no one hears them. They are of green copper, very lovely, but no one sees them now. The desert win pours sand into their hinges, no watchman comes to ease them. No guard goes around Bethmoora's battlements, no enemy assails them. There are no lights in her houses, no footfall on her streets, she stands there dead and lonely beyond the Hills of Hap, and I would see Bethmoora once again, but dare not. It is many a year, they tell me, since Bethmoora became desolate…"_

 **The End**


End file.
